Îòêðîâåíèÿ
by Murbella R
Summary: (ïåðåâîä) Áëýê è Ëþïèí âîçâðàùàþòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ è íàõîäÿò, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, äðóãà è ëþáîâíèêà. Âîëüäåìîðò ñòðîèò ïëàíû íà Ñíåéïà, íî òî æå ñàì


ÎÒÊÐÎÂÅÍÈß   
  
(Revelations)  
  
Àâòîð: Adrienne ar895@ncf.ca   
  
Ïåðåâîä: Murbella murmiju@inbox.ru  
  
Áåòà: njally nuance@fromru.com  
  
Ìîðàëüíàÿ ïîääåðæêà:Miju  
  
Ðåéòèíã:NC-17  
  
Pairing: Snape/Lupin  
  
Æàíð:drama  
  
Çàïðîñ àâòîðó ñäåëàí, îòâåò ïîêà íå ïîëó÷åí.  
  
Summary: Áëýê è Ëþïèí âîçâðàùàþòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñ è íàõîäÿò, ñîîòâåòñòâåííî, äðóãà è ëþáîâíèêà. Âîëüäåìîðò ñòðîèò ïëàíû íà Ñíåéïà, íî òî æå ñàìîå äåëàåò è Äàìáëäîð.  
  
Ïðèìå÷àíèå: ýòî ñèêâåë «Ïðîêëÿòèÿ» è «Èñêóïëåíèÿ». Âðåìÿ äåéñòâèÿ – øåñòîé êóðñ Ãàððè, òî åñòü ñïóñòÿ 15 ëåò ïîñëå «Èñêóïëåíèÿ».   
  
Disclamer: Íå êîðûñòè ðàäè, à òîêìî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ ðàäè äëÿ.   
  
**********   
  
"Ãäå Áëýê?"  
  
«À?» - Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó îò ïîäóøêè åäâà ëè íà ÷åòâåðòü äþéìà, óäèâëÿÿñü, êòî ýòî èìååò íàãëîñòü áóäèòü åãî óòðîì ïîñëå ïîëíîëóíèÿ. Íà íåì íå áûëî ñëåäîâ óêóñîâ è ñèíÿêîâ, ñïàñèáî Wolfsbane, íî îí âñå ðàâíî ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ îäíîé îãðîìíîé íîþùåé áîëÿ÷êîé.  
  
«Ãäå Ìÿãêîëàï, Ëóíàòèê?» - Ãîëîñ çâó÷àë ìÿãêî, è îí óñïîêîèëñÿ, óþòíî ñâîðà÷èâàÿñü ïîä òÿæåëûì îäåÿëîì.  
  
«Íàñêîëüêî ÿ ìîãó ïðåäñòàâèòü, îí ãäå-òî âìåñòå ñ Äæåéìè», - ïðîøåïòàë îí. - «Áóäü õîðîøèì ïàðíåì è ïðèíåñè ìíå íåñêîëüêî áëèí÷èêîâ. Ìîæíî ñ êëþêâîé».  
  
«Ëóíàòèê, ìû áîëüøå íå â Õîãâàðòñå. Ìû îáà âçðîñëûå è òû ìíå ðàññêàæåøü, ãäå ñåé÷àñ íàõîäèòñÿ Ñèðèóñ», - òåðïåëèâî ñêàçàë Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ. - «ß çíàþ, ÷òî îí áûë çäåñü. È õî÷ó çíàòü, êóäà îí îòïðàâèëñÿ».  
  
Ëþïèí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, ïûòàÿñü îñîçíàòü ðåàëüíîñòü, è âíåçàïíî ïîíÿë, ÷òî â òî÷íîñòè ñåé÷àñ ïðîèñõîäèò. Îí ðåçêî ñåë, è îáíàðóæèë Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ, ñèäÿùåãî íà êðàþ åãî êðîâàòè. Ïèòåð íåáðåæíî âåðòåë â êàê áóäòî ñäåëàííûõ èç ñåðåáðà ïàëüöàõ åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó. Ðåìóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû îòîáðàòü åå, íî Ïèòåð ïîêà÷àë ãîëîâîé.  
  
«Î, íåò, Ëóíàòèê. ß ïîêà ïîäåðæó åå ó ñåáÿ.», - Ïåòòèãðþ ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé. - «Òû ïîëó÷èøü åå îáðàòíî òîëüêî â îáìåí íà èíôîðìàöèþ. ß õî÷ó çíàòü, ãäå ñåé÷àñ Ìÿãêîëàï»  
  
«Êàê òû ñþäà ïîïàë?»  
  
«Òû ñòàë áåñïå÷íûì. ß ïðîñëåäèë çà òîáîé, êîãäà òû áûë â âèäå âîëêà, è, ñïàñèáî òîìó îòâðàòèòåëüíîìó ïîéëó, êîòîðîå äëÿ òåáÿ ãîòîâèò Ñíåéï, òû ýòîãî íå ïî÷óâñòâîâàë». - Ïèòåð óëûáíóëñÿ. - «Î, äà. ß çíàþ, ÷òî Ñíåéï âàðèò äëÿ òåáÿ Wolfsbane»  
  
«Äà, åìó âåëåë Äàìáëäîð», - ïîñïåøíî ñêàçàë Ëþïèí, íå æåëàÿ äàâàòü Ïåòòèãðþ íèêàêèõ íàìåêîâ íà òî, íà êîãî íà ñàìîì äåëå ðàáîòàåò Ñíåéï. Ïåòòèãðþ íåäîâåð÷èâî ôûðêíóë.  
  
«×åðòà ñ äâà, Ëóíàòèê. Ñíåéï áóäåò ãîòîâèòü ëþáîå çåëüå è áåç âñÿêîé ïðè÷èíû, ïðè÷åì, ÷åì îíî ñëîæíåå, òåì ëó÷øå. Ñàìîóâåðåííûé óáëþäîê». - Íå÷òî î÷åíü íåõîðîøåå ïðîñî÷èëîñü â ãîëîñ Ïåòòèãðþ; â áûëûå âðåìåíà îí íåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà ïî÷òè òàêæå ñèëüíî, êàê Áëýê è Ïîòòåð. - «Ìû îòâëåêëèñü îò òåìû, Ëóíàòèê. Ãäå Ñèðèóñ?»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó ÿ õî÷ó çíàòü, ãäå ñåé÷àñ Ñèðèóñ?», - ïåðåäðàçíèë åãî Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Ïðåäàòüñÿ âîñïîìèíàíèÿì î ñòàðûõ äîáðûõ âðåìåíàõ, ðàçóìååòñÿ»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû ïîâåðíóë ïðîòèâ íàñ?»  
  
«ß íèêîãäà ñ âàìè è íå áûë», - ãîðüêî áðîñèë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Òàê êàê ÿ ìîã ïîâåðíóòü ïðîòèâ âàñ? Òû, Ðîãàëèñ è Ìÿãêîëàï…»  
  
«È Õâîñò», - äîáàâèë áûñòðî Ëþïèí. - «Òû áûë ÷àñòüþ íàñ, Õâîñò. Òû áûë íàøèì äðóãîì»  
  
«Íåò, íå áûë…», - íà÷àë Ïåòòèãðþ, ïîòîì ñ çàìåòíûì óñèëèåì ïåðåêëþ÷èëñÿ íà äðóãóþ òåìó. - «ß çäåñü íå äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû îòâå÷àòü íà òâîè âîïðîñû. ß çäåñü, ÷òîáû çàäàâàòü èõ. Ãäå Ñèðèóñ?»  
  
«Íå çíàþ»  
  
«Âðåøü»  
  
«Äàæå åñëè áû è çíàë, ÿ áû íå ñêàçàë òåáå», - âûçûâàþùå îòâåòèë Ëþïèí. - «Òàê ÷òî íàïðàâü íà ìåíÿ ìîþ æå ïàëî÷êó è ñêàæè ïàðó ñëîâ. ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðåäàâàòü ñâîåãî äðóãà».  
  
«ß áû õîòåë ýòî ñäåëàòü, Ëóíàòèê», - âçäîõíóë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «ß äåéñòâèòåëüíî õîòåë áû ýòî ñäåëàòü, íî Òåìíûé Ëîðä íå ðàçðåøàåò. Èëè òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå âñå, èëè ÿ îñòàíóñü çäåñü, ïîêà îí íå âåðíåòñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû íå â î÷åíü õîðîøåé ôîðìå ïðèìåðíî ïàðó äíåé ïîñëå ýòîãî».   
  
Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë è ïðîâåë ðóêàìè ïî ëèöó. Ïèòåð áûë ïðàâ. Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî íå â êîíäèöèè â äåíü ïîñëå ïîëíîëóíèÿ. Áåç ñâîåé ïàëî÷êè äàæå â óäà÷íûå äíè îí ìîã òâîðèòü òîëüêî ïðîñòåéøóþ ìàãèþ. À óæ ñåãîäíÿøíèé äåíü íèêàê íåëüçÿ áûëî íàçâàòü óäà÷íûì. Îí ìîã ïîïðîáîâàòü ïðîñòî íàïàñòü íà Ïèòåðà, äàæå â òàêîì îñëàáëåííîì ñîñòîÿíèè åãî ôèçè÷åñêàÿ ôîðìà áûëà ëó÷øå, ÷åì ó Ïåòòèãðþ, íî ýòà ÷åðòîâà ðóêà ïðîèçâîäèëà âïå÷àòëåíèå îòëèòîé èç ÷èñòîãî ñåðåáðà.   
  
«Ìîãó ÿ, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, âñòàòü è îäåòüñÿ?»  
  
«Ïîëàãàþ, ìîæåøü», - êèâíóë Ïèòåð.  
  
«Òîãäà îòâåðíèñü, ïîæàëóéñòà»  
  
«Ó òåáÿ íåò íè÷åãî, ÷åãî áû ÿ óæå íå âèäåë, Ëóíàòèê», - õìûêíóë Ïåòòèãðþ.   
  
Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë åùå ðàç è ïîäíÿëñÿ ñ ïîñòåëè. Ïåòòèãðþ áûë ïðàâ. Ïîñëå ñåìè ëåò ñîâìåñòíîãî ïðîæèâàíèÿ â îäíîé êîìíàòå íå îñòàëîñü íè÷åãî, ÷åãî áû òîò íå âèäåë. Îòêèíóâ îäåÿëî, îí âñòàë è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êîìîäó. Âûáîð îäåæäû áûë íåáîãàò; çàñòèðàííîå áåëüå, áëåäíûå äæèíñû, ñòàðàÿ ôóòáîëêà ñ ðîê-êîíöåðòà, íà êîòîðîì îí áûë ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, è Ðåìóñ áûë îäåò. Ïåòòèãðþ ìîë÷à è áåç èíòåðåñà ñìîòðåë, êàê îí ðåçêî ïðîâîäèò ðàñ÷åñêîé ïî ñâîèì ñåäåþùèì âîëîñàì.  
  
«Òû íå õîòåë áû âûïèòü ÷àþ?», - âåæëèâî ñïðîñèë îí. Åìó îò÷àÿííî õîòåëîñü õîðîøåãî ãîðÿ÷åãî ÷àþ, è åãî âðîæäåííàÿ âåæëèâîñòü íå ïîçâîëÿëà åìó ïðîñòî âçÿòü è ïðèãîòîâèòü íàïèòîê òîëüêî äëÿ ñåáÿ.   
  
«Ìîæíî íåìíîãî», - ïî÷òè äðóæåñêè êèâíóë Ïåòòèãðþ. -«Âîçìîæíî, òîãäà òû ðàññêàæåøü ìíå, ãäå Ñèðèóñ».  
  
«ß íå ñîáèðàþñü ýòîãî äåëàòü, Ïèòåð», - ìÿãêî îòâåòèë Ëþïèí.- «Áóäü õîðîøèì ïàðíåì è âåðíè ìíå ìîþ ïàëî÷êó, ÷òîáû ÿ ñìîã ïðèãîòîâèòü íàì çàâòðàê»  
  
«Õîðîøàÿ ïîïûòêà, Ëóíàòèê», - ñëàäêî óëûáíóëñÿ Ïåòòèãðþ.- «Òû óñòàë. Ïîçâîëü ìíå ñàìîìó»  
  
Ëþïèí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè è ïðîøåë íà êóõíþ, ïîíèìàÿ, ÷òî Ïåòòèãðþ èäåò çà íèì ñëåäîì. ×åðåç íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò âîçíè ñ ÷àéíûìè ïðèíàäëåæíîñòÿìè îí îòîøåë îò ñòîëà ñ ïðèãëàøàþùèì æåñòîì. Ïåòòèãðþ âçìàõíóë ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ïàëî÷êîé, è ÷àéíèê íàïîëíèëñÿ êèïÿùåé âîäîé.  
  
«Ìû çíàåì, ÷òî Ñèðèóñ äîñòàâëÿåò ïèñüìà äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà», - Ïåòòèãðþ ñåë ñ ÷àøêîé ÷àÿ â îäíîé ðóêå è ïàëî÷êîé Ëþïèíà â äðóãîé. - «Ìû ïî÷òè äîãíàëè åãî â Ñóèíäîíå, íî îí óõèòðèëñÿ èçáåæàòü âñåõ íàøèõ ëîâóøåê. Îí äîëæåí ãäå-òî çàëå÷ü íà äíî, è â Õîãâàðòñå åãî íåò. Ãäå åùå åìó áûòü, êàê íå â äîìå ñâîåãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà? Òàê ãäå îí, Ëóíàòèê?»  
  
«Íå çíàþ. ß äàâíî åãî íå âèäåë», - âçäîõíóë Ëþïèí.  
  
«Ìÿãêîëàïà çäåñü íå áûëî ýòîé íî÷üþ», - êèâíóë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Êóäà îí ïîøåë? Ê Ôëåò÷åðó? Ê Ôèãã? Ñêàæè ìíå, è ÿ îñòàâëþ òåáÿ â ïîêîå. Òû íå òîò, êòî íàì íóæåí»  
  
«Íå òîò?» - Ëþïèí ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü, ïûòàÿñü âîñïðîèçâåñòè îäíó èç ñàìûõ óñòðàøàþùèõ ãðèìàñ Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà.   
  
«Òåìíûé Ëîðä ïðèêàçàë íàì îñòàâèòü òåáÿ â ïîêîå», - ãîëîñ Ïåòòèãðþ çâó÷àë íàòÿíóòî. - «Åñëè áû ýòî çàâèñåëî îò ìåíÿ, òû áûë áû ìåðòâ óæå äàâíî»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«Òû ìíå îòâðàòèòåëåí, òû – ãðÿçíîå æèâîòíîå». - Îòâðàùåíèå áûëî íåïðèêðûòûì. Ëþïèí ñâåðêíóë çóáàìè â ñîâåðøåííî áåçóìíîé óëûáêå.   
  
«ß èìåþ â âèäó, ïî÷åìó ýòî ÿ âíå äîñÿãàåìîñòè? Âåäü ÿ íå ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òâîé õîçÿèí çíàåò î ìîåì ó÷àñòèè â áîðüáå ïðîòèâ íåãî»  
  
«Ñíåéï». - Îòâðàùåíèå çàçâó÷àëî åùå îò÷åòëèâåé.- «Ñíåéï íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû òåáå ïðè÷èíÿëè âðåä. È òî, ÷åãî Ñíåéï õî÷åò, Ñíåéï ïîëó÷àåò. Äàæå ñåé÷àñ»   
  
«×òî?» - Ëþïèí ïîñòàâèë ñâîþ ÷àøêó íà ñòîë è íàêëîíèëñÿ âïåðåä ê Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Ïðè÷åì çäåñü Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
«Òåìíûé Ëîðä âñåãäà ïèòàë ñëàáîñòü ê ýòîìó íåìûòîìó óáëþäêó», - ãîðüêî ñêàçàë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Âñåãäà. Ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà. Îí ðàññòðîèëñÿ, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íå ïðèáûë ê íåìó ñðàçó. Òû ìîæåøü â ýòî ïîâåðèòü? Ýòîò ñóêèí ñûí îïîçäàë, à îí ïðîñòèë åãî».   
  
«Ïèòåð, î ÷åì òû ãîâîðèøü?» - Ëþïèí ïîëîæèë òðÿñóùèåñÿ ðóêè íà ñòîë. Ïèòåð íèêîãäà íå îòëè÷àëñÿ áëàãîðàçóìèåì, êîãäà äåëî êàñàëîñü åãî ïðîáëåì. Âîçìîæíî, îí ìîã áû ÷òî-íèáóäü ïî÷åðïíóòü èç ýòîé ñèòóàöèè.   
  
«Ðàçâå Ñåâåðóñ òåáå íå ãîâîðèë?», - ñàðêàçì áûë ïî÷òè äîñòîèí ñàìîãî Ñíåéïà. - «Êîãäà îí ñäàëñÿ íà ìèëîñòü ýòîãî ñòàðîãî äóðíÿ Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òîáû íå çàãðåìåòü â Àçêàáàí, îí ðàçâå íå óïîìÿíóë î òîì, ÷òî èìåííî åãî ñâÿçûâàëî ñ Òåìíûì Ëîðäîì? È íå ïîáåñïîêîèëñÿ ïîâåäàòü ýòî òåáå, ñâîåìó áûâøåìó ëþáîâíèêó?»  
  
«Ïîâåäàòü î ÷åì?»  
  
«Ïîâåäàòü î ãîäàõ, êîòîðûå îí ïðîâåë â êîéêå Âîëüäåìîðòà». - Ïèòåð ñíîâà ñåë, íà åãî ëèöå ðàñöâåëî ñàìîäîâîëüíîå âûðàæåíèå, îò òîãî, íàñêîëüêî øîêèðîâàííûì âûãëÿäåë Ëþïèí. - «Î, äà. ß ïðåêðàñíî âñå ïîìíþ. Òåìíûé Ëîðä ïîêèäàë íàøè ñîáðàíèÿ ðàíüøå, ÷òîáû ïðîâåñòè íî÷ü ñ äîðîãèì Ñåâåðóñîì. Åñòåñòâåííî, ýòî ïðîèñõîäèëî ïðè ñîáëþäåíèè âñåõ ìåð ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ïîæèðàòåëÿì Ñìåðòè íå ïîëàãàëîñü çíàòü, ÷òî Ëîðä Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîâîäèò íî÷è, òðàõàÿ ñåìíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó. Íî ÿ çíàë. Êðûñà ìîæåò ïðîíèêàòü â ñàìûå íåîæèäàííûå ìåñòà»  
  
«ß òåáå íå âåðþ»  
  
«Âî ÷òî òû íå âåðèøü? ×òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä õîòåë òîùåãî, ñêîëüçêîãî ïðèäóðêà, âðîäå íåãî? Íàñêîëüêî òû ìîæåøü âñïîìíèòü, Ñíåéï ñ÷èòàëñÿ äîâîëüíî íåïëîõîé äîáû÷åé, êîãäà ìû ó÷èëèñü â øêîëå». - Ïåòòèãðþ ìåðçêî óëûáíóëñÿ. - «Èëè â òî, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðåäïî÷åë Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà òåáå?»  
  
Ëþïèí îòêàçûâàëñÿ îòâå÷àòü. Ïèòåðó íå íóæíî áûëî çíàòü î òîì, íàñêîëüêî îí áûë øîêèðîâàí ýòèì îòêðîâåíèåì. Îí âñïîìíèë òîò íåäîëãèé ïåðèîä, êîãäà îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì áûëè äðóçüÿìè. Íó ÷òî æ, íå ñòîëüêî äðóçüÿìè, ñêîëüêî ïî÷òè ëþáîâíèêàìè. Íàñêîëüêî îí ìîã âñïîìíèòü, Ñåâåðóñ èçáåãàë ôèçè÷åñêèõ êîíòàêòîâ. Ïîöåëóè áûëè ïðèåìëåìû; îâëàäåíèå – íåò. Îí õîòåë ñïðîñèòü Ñåâåðóñà, â ÷åì, ñîáñòâåííî, ïðîáëåìà; Ñåâåðóñ, ñî âñåìè ñâîèìè íåäîñòàòêàìè, íèêîãäà íå áûë íàäîåäëèâûì. Îí îïàñàëñÿ ñïðàøèâàòü, áóäó÷è íå ãîòîâ ê ãëóáîêîìó, ñåðüåçíîìó ðàçãîâîðó ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Òàêîãî ðîäà îáñóæäåíèå ìîãëî ïðèâåñòè åãî ê íåîáõîäèìîñòè ðàññêàçàòü Ñåâåðóñó î ñâîåé ëèêàíòðîïèè. À îí íå áûë ê ýòîìó ãîòîâ.   
  
  
  
Íó êîíå÷íî, Ñèðèóñ âûíåñ íà ýòîò ñ÷åò îïðîìåò÷èâîå ñóæäåíèå, ÷òî ïðèâåëî ê òðàãè÷åñêèì âî âñåõ ñìûñëàõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿì.   
  
«ß ïîìíþ ñïëåòíè î òîì, ÷òî Ñíåéï ÿêîáû òåáÿ ïðåñëåäîâàë. Îíè áûëè ïîëíîé õåðíåé. Âñå áûëî íàîáîðîò, âåäü òàê? Ñèðèóñ òîãäà ïðîæóææàë âñå óøè îá ýòîì è ìíå è Äæåéìñó», - ïðîäîëæèë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Òû õîòåë åãî, à îí õîòåë êîãî-òî äðóãîãî. Íåìíîãî áîëåå ñîöèàëüíî ïðèåìëåìîãî, ÷åì æàëêèé îáîðîòåíü ñ åùå áîëåå æàëêèìè ïåðñïåêòèâàìè».   
  
È ñíîâà Ëþïèí íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ÷òî îí ìîã ñêàçàòü? ×òî Ïèòåð âûäàë âïîëíå ïðàâäèâóþ âåùü? Ýòî îí ñäåëàë ïåðâûé øàã íàâñòðå÷ó Ñåâåðóñó, à íå íàîáîðîò.   
  
Òåïåðü, ñïóñòÿ âñå ýòè ãîäû, îí íå ìîã ñ óâåðåííîñòüþ ñêàçàòü, ÷òî èìåííî çàñòàâèëî åãî ïîäîéòè ê ñàìîìó îòúÿâëåííîìó îäèíî÷êå Õîãâàðòñà. Íó äà, îí áûë î÷àðîâàí áåçðàçëè÷íî-óãðþìûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà, êîòîðîå áûëî ó Ñåâåðóñà - ïîäðîñòêà. È, êîíå÷íî, òåì ôàêòîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïîñòîÿííî îòâåðãàë ïðèçíàííóþ êðàñàâèöó Ñëèçåðèíà Àíèòó Ëåñòðåíäæ, ÷òî âñåëÿëî â íåãî íàäåæäó, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèìåò åãî óõàæèâàíèÿ. Â øåñòíàäöàòü ýòè äâà ôàêòîðà – áûëî âñå, ÷òî åìó áûëî íóæíî; îí õîòåë çàâåñòè ëþáîâíèêà è íå ìîã óñòîÿòü ïåðåä âûñîêèì, òåìíîâîëîñûì è çàäóì÷èâûì ïàðíåì.  
  
Òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ïðèíÿë ðóêó äðóæáû, áûëî íåîæèäàííûì, íî åùå áîëåå íåîæèäàííûì ñòàë àáñîëþòíûé è íåïðåêëîííûé îòêàç îò âñåãî áîëåå èíòèìíîãî, ÷åì íåæíûå ïîöåëóè. Ýòî áûëî äëÿ íåãî áîëüøîé çàãàäêîé, è òîãäà è ñåé÷àñ. Â ÷åì áû íè çàêëþ÷àëàñü ïðîáëåìà, ýòî íå áûëî îòñóòñòâèå ñòðàñòè. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë æåëàíèå Ñåâåðóñà, ÷óâñòâîâàë åãî îòâåò è îòêëèê íà ñâîè ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ.  
  
È äåëî áûëî íå â îòñóòñòâèè íàñòîÿùèõ ÷óâñòâ. Ïîñëåäñòâèÿ èíöèäåíòà â Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíå áûëè ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî áîëåçíåííûìè. Ñèðèóñ òàê íèêîãäà íè÷åãî íå ðàññêàçûâàë î íàêàçàíèè, êîòîðîå íàëîæèë íà íåãî Äàìáëäîð, õîòÿ îíî çàíÿëî âåñü îñòàòîê ó÷åáíîãî ãîäà. È íèêîãäà äàæå íå îáúÿñíèë, ïî÷åìó îí îòïðàâèë Ñåâåðóñà íà âñòðå÷ó ñ îáîðîòíåì. ×òî êàñàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñà, òîò âîîáùå äåëàë âèä, ÷òî Ýòîãî Íèêîãäà Íå Áûëî.   
  
Âïðî÷åì, Äæåéìñ îòíîñèëñÿ ê ïðîèñøåäøåìó ïî-äðóãîìó. Äæåéìñ áûë î÷åíü ðàññòðîåí ïîñòóïêîì Ñèðèóñà, ÷òî ïðèâåëî ê òîìó, ÷òî ìíîãî âå÷åðîâ ïîäðÿä îí áðàíèë Ñèðèóñà. Ñèðèóñ ïåðåíîñèë ýòî ñòîè÷åñêè, íè ðàçó íå ñêàçàâ íè ñëîâà â ñâîå îïðàâäàíèå èëè î òîì, ÷òî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ñîæàëååò î ñëó÷èâøåìñÿ. Òîãäà Äæåéìñ, â ÷èñëå ïðî÷åãî, ñêàçàë íå÷òî, îò ÷åãî Ðåìóñ íå ìîã îòäåëàòüñÿ òîãäà, è ÷òî ïðîäîëæàëî åãî ïðåñëåäîâàòü ñåé÷àñ.  
  
Äæåéìñ ñêàçàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ëþáèë åãî – è ëþáèë ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó. Îí èçáåãàë âñïîìèíàòü, ÷òî èìåííî ãîâîðèë Äæåéìñ, íî Ïîòòåð óâåðÿë åãî íàñòîé÷èâî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òîãäà ëþáèë åãî.  
  
Îí ïðîëèñòíóë ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, íå æåëàÿ âñïîìèíàòü î òîì, êàê Äàìáëäîð ìÿãêî ðàññêàçàë åìó î ïðîèñøåäøåì. Îí íå õîòåë äóìàòü î íåäåëå, êîòîðóþ îí ïðîâåë â ìåòàíèÿõ ìåæäó ãíåâîì è äèêèì áåñïîêîéñòâîì, äóìàÿ î òîì, õî÷åò ëè Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå áûòü åãî äðóãîì. Õî÷åò ëè îí ñ íèì äðóæèòü ñåé÷àñ, êîãäà óçíàë, ÷òî Ðåìóñ êàæäîå ïîëíîëóíèå ïðåâðàùàåòñÿ â ÷óäîâèùå. Îí ïîñëàë ñîâó, ïûòàÿñü îáúÿñíèòüñÿ, ïûòàÿñü êàê-òî ñìÿã÷èòü ñèòóàöèþ.  
  
Îí è âïðàâäó íå õîòåë âñïîìèíàòü âçáóäîðàæåííûé øåïîò è îáåñïîêîåííûå ñëóõè î êðîâè, ðàçáèòûõ ñòåêëàõ è î ïîïûòêå ñàìîóáèéñòâà.  
  
Äàìáëäîð óâåðÿë åãî, ÷òî êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ðàçáèë â ïîåçäå îêíî ïðè âîçâðàùåíèè ñ Ïàñõàëüíûõ êàíèêóë, ýòî áûë ïðîñòî íåñ÷àñòíûé ñëó÷àé, íèêàê íå ñâÿçàííûé ñ íèì. Íî îí íå çíàë, ñòîèò ëè ýòîìó âåðèòü. Ó Äàìáëäîðà, êîãäà îí ýòî ãîâîðèë, áûë òàêîé ïå÷àëüíûé âèä, âìåñòî îáû÷íî âåñåëîãî ìåðöàíèÿ åãî ãëàç.  
  
Ïîñëå òîãî ñëó÷àÿ Ñåâåðóñ ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ íèì âñåãî îäèí ðàç. Ñåâåðóñ âåëåë åìó óáèðàòüñÿ â àä. Íåò, ýòî íå òå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, êîòîðûå îí õîòåë áû âîñêðåñèòü.  
  
Íåìíîãèì ìåíåå áîëåçíåííûìè áûëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î òîì, êàê îí ñíîâà âñòðåòèëñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì ãîä íàçàä. Ñåâåðóñ èçìåíèëñÿ òàê ñèëüíî, ÷òî áûëî î÷åíü òðóäíî ñîïîñòàâèòü õîëîäíîãî, ðåçêîãî ìóæ÷èíó ñ òåì þíîøåé, êîòîðûì îí áûë êîãäà-òî. Äà, Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà îòëè÷àëñÿ îñòðûì ÿçûêîì è âñïûëü÷èâûé õàðàêòåðîì, íî åãî ïîäðîñòêîâàÿ îò÷óæäåííîñòü ïðåâðàòèëàñü â àáñîëþòíóþ ýìîöèîíàëüíóþ è ôèçè÷åñêóþ èçîëÿöèþ.  
  
Ê òîìó æå, îí ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåë âñïîìèíàòü âçãëÿä Ñåâåðóñà, êîãäà òîò ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé îáëè÷èë Ðåìóñà â òîì, ÷òî îí îáîðîòåíü. Ýòîò âçãëÿä íå áûë íè âçãëÿäîì íåíàâèñòè, íè ãîðå÷è, íè ãíåâà.   
  
Ýòî áûë îäèí èç òåõ âçãëÿäîâ, êîòîðûå èññóøàþò äóøó. Âçãëÿä áåçíàäåæíîé, áåñïîìîùíîé ñòðàñòíîé òîñêè. Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òîãäà åãî ëþáèë. È ïðîäîëæàåò ëþáèòü äî ñèõ ïîð.  
  
Îí íåíàâèäåë Ïèòåðà çà òî, ÷òî îí âûçâàë ê æèçíè âñå ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Íàâåðíîå, ýòîãî Ïèòåð è äîáèâàëñÿ.  
  
«ß íå âèæó íèêàêèõ ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðûì ÷òî-ëèáî èç ýòîãî ìåíÿ äîëæíî âîëíîâàòü». - Ðåìóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, ïîäëèâàÿ åùå ÷àþ. Îí ñäåëàë ýòî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü, ÷òî äåðæèò ñåáÿ â ðóêàõ. Åãî ðóêè íè êàïëè íå òðÿñëèñü. - «Òî, ÷åì çàíèìàåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïåðåñòàëî ìåíÿ êàñàòüñÿ ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä»  
  
«Î, íî ýòî òåáÿ êàñàåòñÿ», - îòâåòèë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «Òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî Òåìíûé Ëîðä ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû òåáå ïðè÷èíÿëè âðåä, òû âñå åùå æèâ»  
  
«Âåçåò æå ìíå», - ñïîêîéíî ïàðèðîâàë îí, âûäàâèâ óëûáêó. -«Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà íå ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèÿ ñåíòèìåíòàëüíîãî ÷åëîâåêà»  
  
«Òàê ãäå Ñèðèóñ?»  
  
«Îïÿòü çà ñòàðîå, äà?» - Îí îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó è ïîäóë íà ÷àé, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòõëåáíóòü. - «Ïîñêîëüêó òû íå ìîæåøü ïðè÷èíèòü ìíå âðåä, ÿ íå âèæó ïðè÷èí, ïî êîòîðûì ÿ äîëæåí ñ òîáîé î ÷åì-òî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü»  
  
Ïåòòèãðþ âçìàõíóë ïàëî÷êîé, è îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â íåãî, áóäòî êèðïè÷îì óäàðèëà âîëíà áîëè. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå ÷óâñòâîâàë, íè÷åãî ñòîëü áîëåçíåííîãî, êàê ýòî; ïðåâðàùåíèÿ áûëè æóòêèìè, âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, íî ýòî áûëî ïðîñòî íåîïèñóåìî. Ïåðåäûøêà îùóùàëàñü ïî÷òè êàê îðãàçì, òàêîå îí èñïûòàë îáëåã÷åíèå.  
  
«ß íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ÿ íå ìîãó ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëè, Ëóíàòèê», - õìûêíóë Ïåòòèãðþ. - «ß íå ìîãó èñêàëå÷èòü òåáÿ íàñîâñåì, íî ÿ ìîãó çàñòàâèòü òåáÿ êîð÷èòüñÿ â àãîíèè. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, òû âðÿä ëè ïîáåæèøü æàëîâàòüñÿ Òåìíîìó Ëîðäó, ÷òî ÿ ïëîõî ñ òîáîé îáðàùàëñÿ, âåäü òàê? À òåïåðü, ãäå Ìÿãêîëàï?»  
  
«Çäåñü». - Íîâûé ãîëîñ çàñòàâèë îáîèõ – åãî è Ïèòåðà ïîäïðûãíóòü.  
  
Ñèðèóñ áûë ïðÿìî çà ñïèíîé Ïèòåðà, ñ ìàññèâíîé æåëåçíîé ñêîâîðîäêîé â ðóêå. Ïèòåð ðàçâåðíóëñÿ, ïàëî÷êà íàãîòîâå, íî Ñèðèóñ âúåõàë åìó ñáîêó ïî ãîëîâå. Ïðàâäà, íå íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, ÷òîáû îòïðàâèòü åãî â íîêàóò, íî äîñòàòî÷íî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíî, ÷òîáû Ïèòåð ïîíÿë, ÷òî äåëî ïëîõî. Îí òîò÷àñ æå ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðûñó è óäðàë ïðåæäå, ÷åì îíè ñìîãëè îñòàíîâèòü åãî.  
  
«Òû â ïîðÿäêå?» - Ñèðèóñ ïîëîæèë ñêîâîðîäêó íà ìåñòî è ñêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì. Îí êèâíóë, çàäûõàÿñü îò áîëåçíåííûõ ñóäîðîã, êîòîðûå âñå åùå ñîòðÿñàëè åãî òåëî. - «Òû ìîæåøü òåëåïîðòèðîâàòü? Íàì íàäî óáðàòüñÿ îòñþäà»  
  
«Ìîè… êíèãè», - îí âçäîõíóë, íå æåëàÿ ïîêèäàòü ñâîé óþòíûé äîì.  
  
«Íàñðàòü íà êíèãè, Ëóíàòèê. Ìû ìîæåì ïîñëàòü êîãî-íèáóäü çà íèìè ïîçæå. Íàì íàäî ñìîòàòüñÿ îòñþäà ïðåæäå, ÷åì Õâîñò äîáåðåòñÿ äî ñâîåãî õîçÿèíà», - âîçðàçèë Ñèðèóñ. - «Áåðè ïàëî÷êó è ïîøëè».  
  
*********   
  
Äàìáëäîð óâåðÿë, ÷òî åãî ñêóäíûå ïîæèòêè áóäóò ñïàñåíû; íå ïðîøëî è ïÿòè ìèíóò ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îíè ñ Áëýêîì óáåæàëè, êàê â åãî äîì íàïðàâèëè àâðîðîâ, êîòîðûå áóêâàëüíî ðàçîáðàëè äîì ïî áðåâíûøêó, íàäåÿñü, ÷òî àíèìàã åùå íå óñïåë äàëåêî ñêðûòüñÿ â ñâîåì êðûñèíîì îáëè÷üå.   
  
Îí ñìîòðåë íà Ñèðèóñà, ñèäÿùåãî íà îòâðàòèòåëüíîé ñëîìàííîé ñîôå â Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíå. Ýòî áûëî ñàìîå ïîäõîäÿùåå ìåñòî äëÿ ðàçãîâîðà, ïîêà Äàìáëäîð äîãîâàðèâàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òîáû îíè ìîãëè îñòàòüñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå.   
  
Ñèðèóñ ïðèøåë ê íåìó íà ïîìîùü, íåñìîòðÿ íà âûñîêèå øàíñû áûòü îáíàðóæåííûì è ñõâà÷åííûì àâðîðàìè. Ïðè ýòîé ìûñëè ó íåãî ïîòåïëåëî â ãðóäè; Ñèðèóñ îñòàâàëñÿ âñå òàêèì æå âñïûëü÷èâûì è èìïóëüñèâíûì è âñå òàêèì æå ëþáèìûì äðóãîì, êàê è ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, â øêîëå. Êàê ìîã îí â ÷åì-òî ïîäîçðåâàòü Ñèðèóñà?  
  
Îí õîòåë ñêàçàòü Ñèðèóñó, êàê ìíîãî åãî ïîìîùü çíà÷èò äëÿ íåãî, íî ïåðåäóìàë. Ñèðèóñ çíàë. Ñèðèóñ âñåãäà çíàë.  
  
«Îòêóäà òû óçíàë, ÷òî Ïèòåð áûë ó ìåíÿ?», - íàñòîé÷èâî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ðåìóñ.   
  
«Íàì ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. Îí âûÿñíèë, ÷òî Õâîñòà îòïðàâèëè íà ìîè ïîèñêè. Çíàÿ, íàñêîëüêî Õâîñò õî÷åò ñìåðòè âñåõ ñâîèõ áûâøèõ ïðèÿòåëåé, ÿ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí ïåðâûì äåëîì ïðèòàùèòñÿ ê òåáå», - ñî ñëåãêà çëîâåùåé ãðèìàñîé îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ. - «Êàê îí ñìîã ïðåîäîëåòü îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ, Ëóíàòèê?»  
  
«Ïîñëåäíÿÿ òðàíñôîðìàöèÿ áûëà óæàñíîé, Ìÿãêîëàï» - Îí çàïóñòèë ïÿòåðíþ â ñâîè ïîäåðíóòûå ñåäèíîé âîëîñû. - «Íà ñàìîì äåëå - óæàñíîé. ß ñàì ðàçðóøèë îõðàííûå çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ìíå áûëî íåîáõîäèìî âûéòè íàðóæó»  
  
Ïîñëåäíåé íî÷üþ îí íå íàõîäèë ñåáå ìåñòà, åìó áûëî áåñïîêîéíåå, ÷åì îáû÷íî. Îí âñåãäà áåñèëñÿ èç-çà ýòîãî ñâîåãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ, íî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç îíî êàçàëîñü ïðîñòî íåâûíîñèìûì. Ïëåííèê áåäíîñòè, îäèíî÷åñòâà, è áåñ÷èñëåííûõ ïîëíîëóíèé, îí ïðîñòî óìèðàë îò æåëàíèÿ ïîáåãàòü íà ñâîáîäå. Æàæäà êðîâè áëàãîïîëó÷íî êîíòðîëèðîâàëàñü, ñïàñèáî çåëüþ, íî ñòðàñòíîå æåëàíèå ñâîáîäû, è ÷åãî-òî åùå – ÷åãî-òî íåäîñòèæèìîãî – áûëî ñëèøêîì ñèëüíûì, ÷òîáû ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ. Åãî èñïîðòèë ýòîò ïðîøëûé ãîä ñ÷àñòëèâîé æèçíè â Õîãâàðòñå; ó íåãî áûëè îáÿçàííîñòè, äîëæíîñòü, è ôèçè÷åñêèé êîìôîðò, è îí áûë çîë èç-çà òîãî, ÷òî âñå ýòî ïîòåðÿë.  
  
«À òû íå…» - Ñèðèóñ íå ðåøàëñÿ çàäàòü âîïðîñ, íî îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî åãî äðóã èìååò â âèäó.  
  
«Íåò, ÿ íèêîãî íå óêóñèë. ß íå îõîòèëñÿ. Çåëüå ïîìîãàåò äåðæàòü èíñòèíêòû ïîä êîíòðîëåì. Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî áûëî ïîáåãàòü ïî ïåðèìåòðó, áîëüøåìó, ÷åì ó ìîåé êîìíàòû. Êîãäà ÿ âåðíóëñÿ, ÿ óæå îáî âñåì çàáûë»  
  
«Òû íå äîëæåí áûë áûòü òàêèì áåñïå÷íûì.»  
  
«Äà, çíàþ. ß îáëàæàëñÿ è ñîæàëåþ îá ýòîì»  
  
«Çàáåé, Ëóíàòèê. Ìû â ïîðÿäêå. Ìû æèâû»  
  
«Öåíîé ìîåãî äîìà», - òÿæêî âçäîõíóë Ðåìóñ.   
  
«Àëüáóñ îòïðàâèò íåñêîëüêî àâðîðîâ, ÷òîáû ïðèíåñòè òâîè âåùè, Ðåìóñ. Ê òîìó æå, åñòü ìíîæåñòâî ìåñò, ãäå òû ìîæåøü áûòü â áåçîïàñíîñòè».   
  
«Ìíå íóæåí äîì, Ìÿãêîëàï. Íàñòîÿùèé äîì, ãäå ÿ ìîã áû æèòü, ðàáîòàòü è áûòü ñàìèì ñîáîé. ß íå õî÷ó ïðîâåñòè îñòàòîê æèçíè â áåãàõ!» - Ýòè ñëîâà âûðâàëèñü ó íåãî âñïûøêîé ñîêðóøèòåëüíîãî ãíåâà.  
  
«ß òîæå íå õî÷ó. Íî íàì âûïàëà òàêàÿ êàðòà», - àáñîëþòíî áåç ñî÷óâñòâèÿ îòðåçàë Ñèðèóñ. - «×òî òåáå ðàññêàçàë Õâîñò?»  
  
«Äà òàê, íåìíîãî. Ïðåæäå âñåãî, îí çàÿâèë, ÷òî ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé ÿ íå ÿâëÿþñü ìèøåíüþ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, ýòî òî, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò èì íå ðàçðåøàåò»  
  
«Íó äà, òû æå ó íàñ îñîáåííûé», - óõìûëüíóëñÿ Ñèðèóñ. - «À Õâîñò íå ñêàçàë, ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«Î, äà»  
  
«À òû íå ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ïîñâÿòèòü ìåíÿ â ýòó òàéíó?», - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.  
  
«Ïî-âèäèìîìó, Ñíåéï íå õî÷åò, ÷òîáû ìíå ïðè÷èíÿëè âðåä»  
  
«Ïîñëå åãî âûõîäîê â ïðîøëîì, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî â ýòî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü» - Ñèðèóñ âîçìóùåííî ôûðêíóë.  
  
«ß òîæå», - Ðåìóñ âûäàâèë ãîðüêóþ ïîëóóëûáêó. - «Âî ÷òî ïîâåðèòü òðóäíåå âñåãî, òàê ýòî â òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ èìååò òàêîå áîëüøîå âëèÿíèå íà Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî, îïÿòü æå, ïî÷åìó áû Âîëüäåìîðòó è íå ñäåëàòü ñàìóþ ìàëîñòü, ÷òîáû îñ÷àñòëèâèòü ñâîåãî ëþáîâíèêà?»   
  
«Òû ÷òî, ïðèêàëûâàåøüñÿ íàäî ìíîé?»   
  
«Ñóäÿ ïî òîìó, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ïèòåð, Ñåâåðóñ ïîñëå òîãî, êàê îòâåðã ìåíÿ, îòïðàâèëñÿ ïðÿìèêîì â êîéêó ê Âîëüäåìîðòó», - ñêàçàë îí íàòÿíóòî. Ñèðèóñ ïîìîë÷àë íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïðèñòàëüíî ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.  
  
«È êàêîå ýòî äëÿ òåáÿ èìååò çíà÷åíèå?»  
  
«Íèêàêîãî». - Ðåìóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, â ñîâåðøåííî ïðîçðà÷íîé è íå ñîâñåì óáåäèòåëüíîé ïîïûòêå âûãëÿäåòü áåçðàçëè÷íûì. Äëÿ íåãî ýòî âñå æå èìåëî íåêîòîðîå çíà÷åíèå, õîòÿ îí î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî Ñèðèóñó â ýòîì ïðèçíàâàòüñÿ íå ñòîèò.  
  
Â òîò ãîä, â òîò çîëîòîé ãîä ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñå, ó íåãî áûëî ïî÷òè âñå, î ÷åì îí ìîã òîëüêî ìå÷òàòü. Îí ëþáèë ïðåïîäàâàòü è áûòü ÷àñòüþ òåïëîé, õàîòè÷åñêîé àòìîñôåðû øêîëû. Ó íåãî áûëà ïîñòîÿííàÿ ðàáîòà, óâàæåíèå, äðóçüÿ è êîëëåãè. È ó íåãî áûëî çåëüå Wolfsbane; òî, ÷òî äåëàëî åãî æèçíü íàñòîëüêî îòëè÷íîé îò òîé, ÷òî îí âåë ðàíüøå. Îí áûë ãîòîâ ïîëçòè íà êðàé ñâåòà ïî áèòîìó ñòåêëó, ÷òîáû ñíîâà ïîëó÷èòü âñå ýòî.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñ íèì õîëîäåí, íî ãîòîâèë äëÿ íåãî çåëüå. Â êîíöå ãîäà Ñåâåðóñ âñå æå íåìíîãî îòòàÿë, è èõ îòíîøåíèÿ èçìåíèëèñü â ëó÷øóþ ñòîðîíó. Ìîæíî áûëî íàäåÿòüñÿ íà òî, ÷òî òó äðóæáó, êîòîðàÿ êîãäà-òî áûëà ó íèõ, ìîæíî âåðíóòü îáðàòíî.   
  
Âîò ïî÷åìó åìó áûëî òàê áîëüíî, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ïðîãîâîðèëñÿ î åãî ëèêàíòðîïèè. Äà, Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïðàâ; òàêàÿ íåáðåæíîñòü â ïðèåìå Wolfsbane áûëà ãëóïîñòüþ â ñàìîé âûñøåé ñòåïåíè. Åìó ñëåäîâàëî íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïîáåæàòü ê Äàìáëäîðó, èëè, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïðîãëîòèòü äîæèäàâøååñÿ åãî çåëüå, ïðåæäå ÷åì ðâàíóòü íà âñòðå÷ó ê Ïèòåðó. Íî øîê îò òîãî, ÷òî îí óâèäåë èìÿ Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ íà êàðòå Ìàðîäåðîâ, âûøèáëî èç åãî ãîëîâû âñå äðóãèå âàæíûå ñîîáðàæåíèÿ.   
  
Ïîòåðÿ ýòîãî ïîëîæåíèÿ íå ñòàëà ïîëíîé êàòàñòðîôîé, òàê êàê Äàìáëäîð ïîìîã íàéòè åìó òîò âåòõèé äîìèê, íî áîëü îñòàëàñü íàäîëãî. Áîëüíî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ âòîðûì ñîðòîì. Áîëüíî, êîãäà ñòóäåíòû, êîòîðûå ðàíüøå åãî ëþáèëè, âçäðàãèâàëè îò ñòðàõà, êîãäà îí øåë ìèìî íèõ ïî ïóòè èç øêîëû. Áîëüíî –îïÿòü íà÷èíàòü âñå ñíà÷àëà è ïûòàòüñÿ ïîñòðîèòü íîâóþ æèçíü.   
  
Áîëüíî – ñëûøàòü, êàê Ñåâåðóñ ãîâîðèò î ïîöåëóå äåìåíòîðà äëÿ îáîðîòíÿ. Áîëüíî – çíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âûäàë åãî òàéíó. È î÷åíü áîëüíî - óçíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë â ïîñòåëè Âîëüäåìîðòà.  
  
*********   
  
Áëýê íåóòîìèìî áðîäèë ïî ïîäçåìåëüÿì Õîãâàðòñà, áëàãîðàçóìíî îáõîäÿ ñòîðîíîé òå ó÷àñòêè, â êîòîðûõ ðàñïîëàãàëèñü àïàðòàìåíòû åãî ñòàðîãî âðàãà Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà. Îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ìíîãèì îáÿçàí Äàìáëäîðó çà òî, ÷òî òîò ñóìåë äàòü óáåæèùå áåãëåöó, âðîäå íåãî. Íî åãî íå ïîêèäàëî áåñïîêîéñòâî, îí íå ìîã íàéòè ñåáå ìåñòà, è åìó âñå íàäîåëî.  
  
Íåîáúÿâëåííàÿ âîéíà ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì óñïåøíîé íå áûëà. Ìèíèñòåðñòâî â öåëîì – à îñîáåííî, ýòîò èäèîò Ôàäæ â ÷àñòíîñòè - íå æåëàëî ïðèçíàâàòü âîçâðàùåíèå Âîëüäåìîðòà ñâåðøèâøèìñÿ ôàêòîì. È ýòî íàíîñèëî ñèëüíûé âðåä óñèëèÿì Äàìáëäîðà ñòåðåòü ñ ëèöà çåìëè Òåìíîãî Ëîðäà âìåñòå ñ åãî ïîñëåäîâàòåëÿìè. Åñòåñòâåííî, àâðîðû, âðîäå Øèçîãëàçà Ìóäè, áûëè íà ñòîðîíå Äàìáëäîðà, íî èì áûëî íóæíî áîëüøå òàêèõ îïûòíûõ ñòàðûõ âåòåðàíîâ. Êîíå÷íî, îí ñàì, Àðàáåëëà, Ðåìóñ è Ìóíäóíãóñ, è – äà - Ñíåéï äåëàëè âñå îò íèõ çàâèñÿùåå, íî îí âñåðüåç îïàñàëñÿ, ÷òî ýòîãî íåäîñòàòî÷íî.  
  
Äàìáëäîð, êàê íè ñòðàííî, áûë âïîëíå ñïîêîåí, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî áûë ïëàí, êîòîðûé ìåäëåííî, íî âåðíî âîïëîùàëñÿ â æèçíü. Ñèðèóñ íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî çàäóìàííîå ñòàðûì èíòðèãàíîì íå âêëþ÷àåò â ñåáÿ íè÷åãî ñåðüåçíîãî, ñâÿçàííîãî ñ åãî êðåñòíèêîì.   
  
Ãàððè Ïîòòåð. Ìàëü÷èê-Êîòîðûé-Âûæèë. Ãàððè îêàçàëñÿ ïðåêðàñíûì âîëøåáíèêîì è ïðîñòî ãåíèåì â ïîäáîðå ïðåäàííûõ äðóçåé, íî îí áûë âñåãî ëèøü ìàëü÷èêîì. Áëýê íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî Ãàððè áóäåò òîëüêî íîìèíàëüíûì ëèäåðîì, ñèìâîëîì äëÿ îáúåäèíåíèÿ ñèë, èêîíîé, è ÷òî ýòî áûëî âñå, ÷åì îí äîëæåí çàíÿòüñÿ. Íî ñêëàäûâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî Ãàððè ïðåäïèñàíî ñäåëàòü íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñòàòü çíàìåíåì äëÿ ïðîòèâîñòîÿùèõ Âîëüäåìîðòó ñèë.  
  
*********   
  
Îí çàâåðíóë çà óãîë è îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî îêàçàëñÿ â êîðèäîðå, êîòîðûé ïîìíèë ñî øêîëüíûõ äíåé. Ýòî áûëî ñîâñåì íåäàëåêî îòñþäà, âñïîìíèë îí, îò ìåñòà, ãäå îí ïîòåðÿë äåâñòâåííîñòü ñ… Áîæå, êàê æå åå çâàëè? Ìàðäæîðè? Ìàðãî? ×òî-òî âðîäå ýòîãî. Îí íå ìîã òî÷íî âñïîìíèòü èìÿ, íî â ïàìÿòè íåìåäëåííî âñïëûëî, êàê Ðåìóñ çàñòàë åãî â äóøåâîé ïîçæå, êîãäà îí ïûòàëñÿ îòñêîáëèòü ñëåäû ïîìàäû ñ íåêîòîðûõ îñîáî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíûõ ìåñò. Îí ïîìíèë ýòî ïîòîìó, ÷òî òîãäà Ðåìóñ åìó îòêðûëñÿ.  
  
«Íó äà, êàê áóäòî ñ òîáîé òàêîãî íèêîãäà íå ñëó÷àëîñü», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí, îòòèðàÿ ñ ìàêñèìàëüíî âîçìîæíîé äëÿ òàêîãî äåëèêàòíîãî ìåñòà ñèëîé. Âîçëå Ëóíàòèêà âñåãäà âåðòåëîñü íåñêîëüêî äåâ÷îíîê.  
  
«Íèêîãäà», - õìûêíóë Ðåìóñ. - «Ìîè ïàññèè íå ïîëüçóþòñÿ ïîìàäîé»  
  
«Òû çàñòàâëÿåøü èõ ñíà÷àëà âûòèðàòüñÿ?»  
  
«Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ïîëüçóåòñÿ ïîìàäîé, Ìÿãêîëàï», - ñêàçàë Ðåìóñ, íàïîëîâèíó âûçûâàþùå, íàïîëîâèíó ðîáêî. Õâàòèëî ïàðû ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî Ëóíàòèê ïûòàåòñÿ äî íåãî äîíåñòè.  
  
*********   
  
Îí ñíà÷àëà íå ïîâåðèë, è íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ óøëî íà ñïîðû è ðóãàíü. Íî Ðåìóñ òâåðäî ñòîÿë íà ñâîåì, è â èòîãå îíè ïðîãîâîðèëè îá ýòîì öåëóþ íî÷ü. Òîò ðàçãîâîð, äîâîëüíî íåïðèÿòíûé ìåñòàìè, òåì íå ìåíåå, ñêðåïèë èõ äðóæáó äî òàêîé ñòåïåíè, ÷òî äàæå Äæåéìñ íå ìîã ñ ýòèì ñîñòÿçàòüñÿ. Ïîñëå ýòîãî îí íà÷àë ïîääðàçíèâàòü Ëóíàòèêà, òðåáóÿ, ÷òîáû òîò íàøåë ñåáå ïîñòîÿííîãî áîéôðåíäà, ÷òî â èòîãå è ïðèâåëî ê òîìó êîøìàðó ñî Ñíåéïîì…  
  
*******   
  
Êîíå÷íî, îí çíàë, ÷òî Õîãâàðòñ âîèñòèíó âîëøåáíîå ìåñòî, íî ñëó÷èâøååñÿ áûëî çàáàâíî äî íåëåïîñòè… Êàê òîëüêî îí âñïîìíèë ýòîãî íåìûòîãî, êðþ÷êîíîñîãî óáëþäêà, êòî, êàê âû äóìàåòå, ïîÿâèëñÿ íà ãîðèçîíòå? Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ñîáñòâåííîé ïåðñîíîé.  
  
Ñíåéï ñèäåë ïîä îäíèì èç îñâåùàþùèõ ýòîò äëèííûé êîðèäîð ôàêåëîâ, óðîíèâ ãîëîâó íà ðóêè. Äîëæíî áûòü, îí òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ ñî âñòðå÷è ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì.  
  
Õîòÿ îíè áûëè íîìèíàëüíî íà îäíîé ñòîðîíå, ó íåãî íå áûëî ñåé÷àñ íèêàêîãî æåëàíèÿ ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì, è îí ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñàì íèêîãäà íå õîòåë è íå çàõî÷åò ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ íèì. Îí óæå ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, êîãäà óñëûøàë ñëàáûé çâóê. Íå ñîâñåì ïëà÷, îïðåäåëåííî, íå âñõëèï èëè ñòîí, ÷òî-òî áîëåå ïðîíçèòåëüíîå, êàê áûâàåò, êîãäà íå ïîëó÷àåòñÿ ñäåðæàòü â ñåáå áîëü.  
  
Îí îñòàíîâèëñÿ, çàòåì ðåøèòåëüíî ïðîäîëæèë ñâîé ïóòü. Åãî íå êàñàåòñÿ, åñëè Ñíåéï íàøåë ïóñòîé óãîë, ÷òîáû îïëàêèâàòü ñâîþ óáîãóþ æèçíü. Ó Ñíåéïà áûëà ñîáñòâåííàÿ êðîâàòü; îí ìîã ëåæàòü è â íåé.  
  
È âñå-òàêè. Çâóê áûë îäíèì èç òåõ, êîòîðûå ðåçàëè åìó ñëóõ è öàðàïàëè íåðâû. Ýòî áûëî òàê çíàêîìî ïîñëå äâåíàäöàòè ëåò â Àçêàáàíå. Îí ñëûøàë êàê òàêèå çâóêè, âûðûâàëèñü èç åãî ñîáñòâåííîãî ãîðëà, ãîðàçäî ÷àùå, ÷åì îí îñìåëèâàëñÿ äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ýòî áûë çâóê áîëåçíåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, áåçíàäåæíîñòè, áîëè.  
  
Åñëè ïîäóìàòü, òî çà âñå ýòè ãîäû òåëî ìîãëî áû è ïðèâûêíóòü. Áëýê îòêàçûâàëñÿ. Ïðèâûêíóòü ê ýòîìó - îçíà÷àëî óòðàòèòü ïîñëåäíèå îñòàòêè ÷åëîâå÷íîñòè. Êîãäà îí ñëûøàë èõ èç êàìåð, ïðèìûêàâøèõ ê åãî ñîáñòâåííîé, îí îòêàçûâàëñÿ çàêðûâàòü óøè; îí ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ñîáàêó è ïûòàëñÿ ïðåäëîæèòü òî ìàëåíüêîå óòåøåíèå, êîòîðîå ìîã. Äàæå åñëè ýòî áûëè òå, êîãî îí íåíàâèäåë, òå, êòî çàñëóæèë ñâîè ñòðàäàíèÿ, òå, êòî íàïîìèíàë åìó åæåäíåâíî î åãî íåñïðàâåäëèâîì òþðåìíîì çàêëþ÷åíèè. Ñäåëàòü ÷òî-òî ìåíüøåå îçíà÷àëî ïðåâðàòèòüñÿ â îäíîãî èç íèõ.   
  
********   
  
Ðàñïðàâèâ ïëå÷è, îí ïðîìàðøèðîâàë òóäà, ãäå ñèäåë Ñíåéï è íàêëîíèëñÿ. Äà, çâóêè ðàçäàâàëèñü îò ýòîé æàëêîé ïàðîäèè íà ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
«Ñíåéï», - Îí çàãîâîðèë ñâîèì íîðìàëüíûì ãîëîñîì, íå ñëèøêîì ãðîìêî, íî Ñíåéï îò óäèâëåíèÿ âñêèíóë ãîëîâó.   
  
«Áëýê», - Îáû÷íî ìÿãêèé ãîëîñ çâó÷àë îòðûâèñòî, êàê áóäòî îí çàäûõàëñÿ.   
  
«×òî çà ÷åðò ñ òîáîé ïðîèñõîäèò?», - ñïðîñèë Áëýê, ñêëàäûâàÿ íà ãðóäè ðóêè. Îí íå ìîã èãíîðèðîâàòü ñòðàäàíèÿ âîêðóã ñåáÿ, íî îí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïðè ýòîì ðàçûãðûâàòü èç ñåáÿ «õîðîøåãî ïàðíÿ». Èç ñâîåãî îïûòà, îí çíàë, ÷òî äîñòàòî÷íî ïðîñòî îòâëå÷ü ÷åëîâåêà îò äåïðåññèâíûõ ìûñëåé.   
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò», - îòâåòèë êîðîòêî Ñíåéï, ïðèïîäíÿâ óãîëîê ðòà â ñòðàííîé ãëóìëèâîé óñìåøêå.   
  
«Òû òîëüêî ÷òî âåðíóëñÿ»  
  
«Êàê âèäèøü»  
  
«×åìó-òî èíòåðåñíîìó íàó÷èëñÿ?»  
  
«Öåíà çà òâîþ ãîëîâó ïîäíÿëàñü, ñêàæè ñïàñèáî, ÷òî òû âðåçàë Õâîñòó ïî áàøêå» Ñíåéï ïîïûòàëñÿ èçîáðàçèòü - è ýòî åìó ïî÷òè óäàëîñü - ñâîþ ôèðìåííóþ ìåðçêóþ óõìûëêó. - «Ìû äîãîâîðèëèñü, ÷òî ëó÷øå óáèòü òåáÿ ðàç è íàâñåãäà, ÷åì áðàòü â ïëåí äëÿ áîëåå ñèëüíîãî íàêàçàíèÿ»   
  
«È íàñêîëüêî öåíà çàìàí÷èâà?»   
  
«Äëÿ ìåíÿ? Íå îñîáåííî. Ìíå íå íóæíû äåíüãè, è ìíå áîëüøå íðàâèòñÿ, êîãäà òû ñòðàäàåøü»  
  
Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ýòîãî áûëî áîëåå ÷åì äîñòàòî÷íî. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ, ÷òîáû óéòè, çàòåì îñòàíîâèëñÿ. Ýòî áûëà âåëèêîëåïíàÿ âîçìîæíîñòü ñïðîñèòü Ñíåéïà î òîì, ÷òî íåñêîëüêî ïîñëåäíèõ ëåò èíòåðåñîâàëî Ñèðèóñà.  
  
«×òî îí ïðåäëîæèë òåáå?»  
  
«×òî?»  
  
«×òî òåáå ïðåäëîæèë Âîëüäåìîðò? Íå äåíüãè, ïîñêîëüêó òû äî îìåðçåíèÿ áîãàò. Íå ïðåñòèæ, ïîñêîëüêó òû âíóê Àóãóñòóñà Ñíåéïà. Íå ñëàâó. Êàê áû íå îãîð÷èòåëüíî ìíå ýòî áûëî ãîâîðèòü, íî òû õîðîø â ñâîåé ïðîôåññèè è âïîëíå äîâîëüñòâóåøüñÿ ýòèì. ×òî ýòî áûëî?»  
  
«Îôèãèòåëüíî øèêàðíûå ìàíòèè è êðåàòèâíûå ìàñêè. À ÷òî åùå?» - Ñàðêàçì áûë íåïðèêðûòûì.  
  
«ß ìîãó ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî ìàñêà áûëà õîðîøèì ñòèìóëîì», - ïàðèðîâàë îí ñ ðàâíûì ñàðêàçìîì. - «Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýòî õîòü ìîãëî ïðèêðûòü òâîþ áåçîáðàçíóþ ðîæó»  
  
«Âîò è îòâåò íà òâîé âîïðîñ. Òåïåðü óõîäè»  
  
«Íåò, ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷ó çíàòü», - Áëýê íå äâèíóëñÿ ñ ìåñòà. - «Òû, æàëêèé, ïñèõîâàííûé, åõèäíûé è ëåãêîâîçáóäèìûé òèï, è õàðàêòåð ó òåáÿ îòâðàòèòåëüíûé, íî òû íèêîãäà íå áûë âåäîìûì. ×òî çà õðåíü îí ïðåäëîæèë òåáå?»  
  
«Ïîáåã». - Ñëîâî áûëî ñêàçàíî òàê òèõî, ÷òî Áëýê åãî åäâà óñëûøàë.  
  
«Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ? Ïîáåã îò ÷åãî? Îò ÷åãî-òî íàñòîëüêî ÷åðòîâñêè óæàñíîãî, ÷òî òû ïîñëåäîâàë çà ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé óáèë òâîåãî îòöà…?» - Áëýê çàìîë÷àë, ÷àñòè÷íî èç-çà êàñêàäà ìûñëåé, ïðîì÷àâøèõñÿ ñêâîçü åãî ìîçã, è ÷àñòè÷íî âîçäàâàÿ äîëæíîå âûðàæåíèþ ëèöà Ñíåéïà.  
  
×òî áû òàì íè äóìàëè ìíîãèå ëþäè, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê íå áûë äóðàêîì. È ñîîáðàæàë îí áûñòðî. Îí ìåäëåííî ñåë íà ïîë íàïðîòèâ è çàäóìàëñÿ. Ñíåéï îïÿòü âçÿë ñåáÿ â ðóêè, è ïðèäàë ëèöó áåññòðàñòíîå âûðàæåíèå, õîòÿ âçãëÿä îñòàâàëñÿ íàñòîðîæåííûì. Çàòåì îí íåáðåæíî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé. Âñå, íå ãîðåâøèå ðàíåå, ôàêåëû, âèñåâøèå âäîëü ñòåíû, çàæãëèñü è îñâåòèëè êîðèäîð.  
  
«×òî åùå ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò?» - Îñìåëèëñÿ Áëýê íà íîâûé âîïðîñ, òàê êàê Ñíåéï ïðîäîëæàë õðàíèòü ìîë÷àíèå.  
  
«Íè÷åãî îñîáî èíòåðåñíîãî», - Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.  
  
«Îí íàëîæèë íà òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèå, äà?»  
  
«Íè÷åãî ýêñòðàîðäèíàðíîãî».   
  
«×òî ýòî?»  
  
«Souviens»  
  
Áëýê âçäðîãíóë. Souviens – çàêëèíàíèå, îáðàùàþùåå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ âñïÿòü. Îíî çàñòàâëÿëî ÷åëîâåêà âîñêðåøàòü âîñïîìèíàíèÿ; âïîëíå êîíêðåòíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, åñëè íàêëàäûâàþùèé ÷àðû õîðîøî çíàë âîñïðèíèìàþùåãî. Äîñòàòî÷íî áåçîáèäíîå çàêëèíàíèå, åñëè ïðèìåíÿëîñü ê ñ÷àñòëèâîìó â öåëîì ÷åëîâåêó, è ñóùèé àä, åñëè ÷åëîâåê òàêèì íå áûë. Ýòî áûëî õóæå, ÷åì íàõîäèòüñÿ ðÿäîì ñ äåìåíòîðàìè; îíè âûçûâàëè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î íåñ÷àñòëèâûõ âðåìåíàõ, íî íå çàñòàâëÿëè òåáÿ ïåðåæèâàòü èõ çàíîâî. Îí íàó÷èëñÿ ðàñïîçíàâàòü ýòè íþàíñû íà ñâîåì ãîðüêîì îïûòå. Íî Souviens íå ïðîñòî çàñòàâëÿëî ÷åëîâåêà îæèâëÿòü âî âñåõ ñîâåðøåííûõ, ÿñíûõ è îò÷åòëèâûõ äåòàëÿõ, ïðîøåäøèå ñîáûòèÿ. Ïîñòýôôåêò ïðîäîëæàëñÿ äîâîëüíî äîëãîå âðåìÿ è ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ÷àðû ðàññåèâàëèñü. È âûçûâàåìûå èì âîñïîìèíàíèÿ îòîãíàòü áûëî íå ïðîñòî.   
  
«È… Òû âñïîìèíàåøü»   
  
«Äà»  
  
×òî-òî â ýòîì ïðîñòîì óòâåðæäåíèè çàñòàâèëî Áëýêà âçäðîãíóòü. Îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñîâåðøåííî íå õîòåë ÷óâñòâîâàòü ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ÷òî-òî âðîäå ñîñòðàäàíèÿ.   
  
«È î ÷åì æå òû òàêîì âñïîìèíàåøü? Ñòàðûå äîáðûå âðåìåíà? Èçíàñèëîâàíèÿ, óáèéñòâà è òåððîð íàä íåâèííûìè ëþäüìè?»  
  
«Íåò»  
  
Ñïîêîéíûé îòâåò, òàê îòëè÷àþùèéñÿ îò çëîáíîé ðåïëèêè, êîòîðóþ îí õîòåë ñïðîâîöèðîâàòü. Ýòî îøåëîìèëî åãî. Òåïåðü îí áûë íå íà øóòêó çàèíòðèãîâàí.   
  
«À î ÷åì?»  
  
«Íè î ÷åì, òâîþ ìàòü, ÷òî áû êàñàëîñü òåáÿ»  
  
Õîðîøî, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, Ñíåéï íà÷àë ìàòåðèòüñÿ. Áëýê áûë îäíèì èç íåìíîãèõ, êòî óìåë ýòîãî äîáèâàòüñÿ. Òåïåðü îí ìîã îñòàâèòü Ñíåéïà â ãîðäîì îäèíî÷åñòâå è ïîçâîëèòü åìó ïûòàòü ñåáÿ ýòèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè – îí ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò ìîã âûçâàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ïðèÿòíîå èç åãî ïàìÿòè - èëè îí ìîã ïðîäîëæàòü äî*áûâàòü Ñíåéïà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà ïîñëåäñòâèÿ çàêëèíàíèÿ íå èñ÷åçíóò.   
  
«Ïîñëóøàé, íè÷òî íå ìîæåò çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ïðåçèðàòü òåáÿ áîëüøå, ÷åì ñåé÷àñ», - ñîâåðøåííî ïðàâäèâî ñêàçàë îí. - «Òàê ÷òî ìîæåøü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå âñå». -Ñíåéï íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë, ïîýòîìó îí ïîäíÿëñÿ íà íîãè ñ ðàçäðàæåííûì âçäîõîì. - «Çàìå÷àòåëüíî. Ïðîäîëæàé â òîì æå äóõå. Íàñëàæäàéñÿ ñòðàäàíèÿìè, êîòîðûå òû èñïûòûâàåøü áëàãîäàðÿ òâîåé òóïîñòè»  
  
«Åñëè áû ÿ íå ïðèíÿë òî, ÷òî ïðåäëàãàë Âîëüäåìîðò, ñåé÷àñ ÿ áûë áû ìåðòâ», - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, íå ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.  
  
«Ìåðòâ? Ó÷èòûâàÿ îñîáåííîñòè òâîåãî õàðàêòåðà, ÿ íå óäèâëåí. Íî ÿ äóìàë, ÷òî òû ñëèøêîì õîðîøèé ìàã, ÷òîáû òåáÿ ìîæíî áûëî çàïðîñòî óáèòü»  
  
«Îò ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé ðóêè», - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï, êàê áóäòî íå ñëûøà Áëýêà. - «Ìîå… ïðèñîåäèíåíèå… ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, ïî÷òè óáèëî ìåíÿ, íàõ*é, íî ïîñëåäîâàòü çà íèì - áûëî âñå ðàâíî ëó÷øå òîãî, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ áûëî. Òîãäà, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå»  
  
«Ñêîëüêî òåáå áûëî ëåò?» - Îí ñíîâà ñåë. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îí ðàçãîâîðèë Ñíåéïà, îí âðÿä ëè ñêîðî îòñþäà óéäåò. Äîñòàòî÷íî ñòðàííî, íî èìåííî âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î Ñíåéïå ñïàñëè åãî ðàññóäîê â Àçêàáàíå. Âîñïîìèíàíèÿ î ïðîêàçàõ è çàêëèíàíèÿõ, íåîòúåìëåìîé ÷àñòüþ êîòîðûõ áûë ñëó÷àé ñ Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíîé è åå ïîñëåäñòâèÿìè, íå áûëè íàñòîëüêî ïðèÿòíûìè, ÷òîáû èõ îòíÿëè äåìåíòîðû, íî îíè íå ìó÷èëè åãî òàê ñòðàøíî, êàê äðóãèå. Îíè îáåñïå÷èâàëè ïðèÿòíóþ çàìåíó ìûñëÿì î Äæåéìñå è Ëèëè è î åãî ÷óäîâèùíîé îøèáêå, èç-çà êîòîðîé îí äîâåðèëñÿ Ïèòåðó.  
  
«Êîãäà ÿ ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ? Â ñåìíàäöàòü. Ãäå-òî ÷åðåç äâå íåäåëè ïîñëå âûïóñêà»  
  
«Òâîé îòåö áûë óáèò ïðèìåðíî â òî æå ñàìîå âðåìÿ», - óòî÷íèë Áëýê. Äæóëèàí Ñíåéï áûë øèðîêî èçâåñòíîé â ìèðå âîëøåáíèêîâ ôèãóðîé. ×èñòîêðîâíûé, áîãàòûé, âëèÿòåëüíûé, ê òîìó æå îí ñ÷èòàëñÿ îáâîðîæèòåëüíûì ìóæ÷èíîé. È îí çíà÷èòåëüíî ïðîäâèíóëñÿ íà ýòîì ïóòè, ïîñòåïåííî ñòàíîâÿñü ïî÷òè ñòîëü æå ýôôåêòíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ, êàê è åãî îòåö, ïî÷òåííûé è ïî÷èòàåìûé Àóãóñòóñ Ñíåéï. - «Âîëüäåìîðò óáèë åãî, à òû âçÿë è ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê íåìó?»  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò íå óáèâàë Äæóëèàíà», - îòâåòèë áåñöâåòíî Ñíåéï.  
  
«Íó äà», - ïðîöåäèë îí. Êàê áóäòî êòî-òî ïîâåðèò â ýòî.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò áûë òàì, íî îí íå óáèâàë Äæóëèàíà», - ïîïðàâèë åãî Ñíåéï. - «ß åãî óáèë»  
  
***********   
  
Áëýê ìîë÷àë î÷åíü äîëãî. Îí äóìàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï íå ìîã ñêàçàòü åìó íè÷åãî, ÷òî èçìåíèëî áû åãî îòíîøåíèå ê ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó. Íî îêàçàëîñü, îí îøèáàëñÿ. Îòöåóáèéñòâî îêàçàëîñü òîé ñàìîé âåùüþ. Îí ïðåäïîëàãàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï áûë óáèéöåé; íåëüçÿ áûòü îäíèì èç ïîñëåäîâàòåëåé Âîëüäåìîðòà è íå äåëàòü íè÷åãî ïðåäîñóäèòåëüíîãî, íî ýòî áûëî àáñòðàêòíîå ïðåäñòàâëåíèå. Óñëûøàòü æå, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïðèçíàëñÿ â óáèéñòâå ñâîåãî îòöà, îêàçàëîñü ïîòðÿñåíèåì íåâåðîÿòíîé ñèëû.   
  
Ê òîìó æå ýòî óáèéñòâî áûëî òàêèì îòâðàòèòåëüíûì. Äæóëèàíà Ñíåéïà áóêâàëüíî çàìó÷èëè äî ñìåðòè. Ñìåðòü îò êðîâîïîòåðè ïîñëå êàñòðàöèè è âñå âðåìÿ ïîä çàêëÿòèåì Cruciatus. Õîòÿ íèãäå ïîáëèçîñòè íå ïîÿâëÿëàñü Òåìíàÿ Ìåòêà, íåâåðîÿòíîå çâåðñòâî ñîâåðøåííîãî ïðèâåëî âñåõ ê âûâîäó, ÷òî ýòî äåëî ðóê Âîëüäåìîðòà.   
  
Îí âåðèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñïîñîáåí íà ìíîãîå, íî ýòî áûëî äàëåêî êàê íåáî îò ëþáûõ åãî ïðåäñòàâëåíèé î Ñíåéïå. Îí çàêîí÷èë øêîëó âìåñòå ñ ýòèì ÷åëîâåêîì. Äàìáëäîð åãî çàñòàâèë ïîæàòü ýòîìó ÷åëîâåêó ðóêó. Äàìáëäîð äîâåðÿåò ýòîìó ìîíñòðó…  
  
«Äàìáëäîð çíàåò îá ýòîì?», - Âîïðîñ ïðîçâó÷àë ðåçêî è õðèïëî.   
  
«Êîíå÷íî, çíàåò», - Ñíåéï òåïåðü ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ñî ñìóòíûì âûçîâîì âî âçãëÿäå, êàê áóäòî ïðåäëàãàÿ åìó ñäåëàòü êàêîé-òî âûâîä, ïðåäëàãàÿ åìó… ÷òî?  
  
Îí îòêèíóë ãîëîâó è ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë. Ïðåäëàãàåò åìó ñàìîìó äîäóìàòüñÿ äî ñóòè. Îí îêóíóëñÿ â âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Ñíåéï, âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â øêîëå, â îòëè÷èå îò Ëþöèóñà Ìàëôîÿ, íèêîãäà íå óïîìèíàë î ñâîåé ñåìüå. Âñå çíàëè, åñòåñòâåííî, ÷òî Ñíåéïû áîãàòû è âëèÿòåëüíû, íî îí íèêîãäà íå âûñòàâëÿë ýòî íàïîêàç, êàê ñîïëèâîå îòðîäüå Ìàëôîé-ñòàðøèé òîãäà, èëè ýòîò þíûé Äðàêî - ñåé÷àñ. Ôàêòè÷åñêè, êîãäà îí âïåðâûå ïîâñòðå÷àë Ñíåéïà, â Õîãâàðòñêîì Ýêñïðåññå, îí íå îáðàòèë áîëüøîãî âíèìàíèÿ íà òîùåãî, âçúåðîøåííîãî, ïî÷òè ãðÿçíîãî ìàëü÷èøêó ñî ñïóòàííûìè, ñàëüíûìè âîëîñàìè è áîëüøèì íîñîì. Îí áûë âñåãî ëèøü åùå îäíèì íåçíàêîìûì ðåáåíêîì, õîòÿ è íåìíîãî ñòðàííûì.  
  
À åùå Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå êè÷èëñÿ ñâîèì ñîñòîÿíèåì. Ó íåãî áûëà õîðîøàÿ îäåæäà, åãî øêîëüíûå ïðèíàäëåæíîñòè âñåãäà áûëè íîâûìè è êóïëåíû â äîðîãèõ ìàãàçèíàõ, è ó íåãî áûëè ïîëíûå êàðìàíû äåíåã äëÿ ïîõîäîâ â Õîãñìèä, íî òàêèì æå áûë è îí ñàì.   
  
Îïÿòü æå, êàê è ñåé÷àñ, íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëÿëîñü ïðèáëèæàòüñÿ ê Ñíåéïó. Ó íåãî áûëè ïðèÿòåëè, êîòîðûå îøèâàëèñü âîêðóã íåãî, íî íèêîìó íå ïîçâîëÿëîñü ïðèêàñàòüñÿ ê Ñåâåðóñó Ñíåéïó. Âñå ïðèçíàêè òîãî, ÷òî…  
  
Íåò. Íåò, îí íå áóäåò èäòè â ñâîèõ äîãàäêàõ äàëüøå. Îí ìíîãîå óçíàë â Àçêàáàíå î òîì, êàêîå çëî ëþäè ìîãóò òâîðèòü äðóã ñ äðóãîì. Âîïëè èñïîâåäåé, êðèêè áîëåçíåííûõ âîñïîìèíàíèé, íåâåðîÿòíàÿ áåñ÷åëîâå÷íîñòü ïðåñòóïíèêîâ è ãëóáîêèå äóøåâíûå òðàâìû æåðòâ. Íåò, îí íå áóäåò äåëàòü ïîñëåäíèé øàã ê ïîíèìàíèþ òîãî, ÷òî ñêàçàë åìó Ñíåéï.  
  
Ïîáåã. Âîëüäåìîðò ïðåäëîæèë åìó ïîáåã.  
  
«×òî îí òåáå ñäåëàë?», - ñïðîñèë Áëýê, áîëüøå îáðàùàÿñü ê ñåáå, ÷åì ê Ñíåéïó.  
  
Ñíåéï ïðîñòî âçäîõíóë è ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ãîëîâîé ê êàìåíîé ñòåíå.  
  
Âíåçàïíî åãî íà÷àëè ñîòðÿñàòü ñëàáûå ïîíà÷àëó ñóäîðîãè, è îí ïðèíÿëñÿ ðèòìè÷íî êîëîòèòüñÿ çàòûëêîì îá ñòåíó, âñå ñèëüíåå è ñèëüíåå. Âîñïîìèíàíèå, è òàêîå ñèëüíîå, ÷òî åãî íåâîçìîæíî ïðîãíàòü ïðî÷ü. Äà, Áëýê ïîíÿë, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå.   
  
«Î, äà ðàäè Áîãà», - ïðîøèïåë Ñèðèóñ. - «Ýòîò ÷åëîâåê óìåð óæå äâàäöàòü ëåò òîìó íàçàä, åñëè íå áîëüøå». - Íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè. Îí âñòàë è ïîäîøåë ê Ñíåéïó, áåñöåðåìîííî ïíóâ åãî â íîãó.   
  
Ñíåéï íà÷àë îòïîëçàòü, çàòåì çàìåð. Áëýê ñìîòðåë ñ óæàñîì, íî íå ìîã îòâåñòè ãëàç, çà÷àðîâàííûé, êîãäà Ñíåéï ìåäëåííî ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Îí ïîéìàë íåâèäÿùèé âçãëÿä òåìíûõ ãëàç, à ïîòîì Ñíåéï óñòàëî óðîíèë ãîëîâó. Áåçâîëüíî îáìÿêíóâ, îí ÷åãî-òî æäàë. Òîãî, ÷åãî áåçóìíî áîÿëñÿ, è âñå-òàêè æäàë.  
  
×òî çà ÷åðòîâùèíó îí âñïîìèíàåò? ×òî çà ñöåíà ïðîèãðûâàåòñÿ ïåðåä åãî âíóòðåííèì âçîðîì?   
  
«×òî îí òåáå ñäåëàë?» - Ïðîøåïòàë Áëýê, òåïåðü îêîí÷àòåëüíî èñïóãàâøèñü. Îí íèêîãäà íè ó êîãî íå âèäåë òàêîãî âûçûâàþùåãî è âìåñòå ñ òåì ñîêðóøåííîãî âçãëÿäà. Äåðçêèé âûçîâ; îí âûæèâåò, êàêîå áû íàñèëèå îí íè îæèäàë. È ïîðàæåíèå; îí íå îêàæåò íèêàêîãî ñîïðîòèâëåíèÿ ñàìîìó íàñèëèþ. Ñíåéï íåíàâèäåë åãî, íî íèêîãäà íàñòîëüêî. È Ñíåéï íèêîãäà åãî íå áîÿëñÿ.   
  
È îïÿòü Ñíåéï ïðîìîë÷àë, òîëüêî ÷òî-òî âðîäå çàìåøàòåëüñòâà îòðàçèëîñü â ýòîì íåìèãàþùåì, íåâèäÿùåì âçãëÿäå.  
  
«Èçâèíè, Ñíåéï. ß íå â íàñòðîåíèè ñåãîäíÿ èçãîíÿòü èç òåáÿ äåìîíîâ», - ñêàçàë ãðóáî Áëýê. - «Ïîäíèìàéñÿ»  
  
Ñíåéï íå äâèíóëñÿ. Áëýê îòîøåë íà íåñêîëüêî øàãîâ, çàïóñòèâ ðóêó â âîëîñû. Îí áûë ñîâåðøåííî ñáèò ñ òîëêó. Îí íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî äåëàòü. Ïîçâàòü Äàìáëäîðà áûëî áû, âåðîÿòíî, ñàìûì ìóäðûì ðåøåíèåì, íî åìó íå õîòåëîñü ýòîãî äåëàòü. Åìó ïðèøëîñü áû äëÿ íà÷àëà íàéòè äåéñòâóþùèé êàìèí è, ÷åñòíî ãîâîðÿ, îí íå õîòåë îñòàâëÿòü Ñíåéïà çäåñü îäíîãî ñ ýòèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè, îñîáåííî åñëè îí ïðàâèëüíî äîãàäàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ñîäåðæàò ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ. Îí íå çíàë, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò îò òàêîãî îòêðîâåíèÿ. Åñëè åãî ïîäîçðåíèÿ âåðíû, ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî áû àáñîëþòíî âñå.   
  
«Íåò…» - Òèõèé, ïðåðûâèñòûé çâóê ïîñëûøàëñÿ îò Ñíåéïà è îí îãëÿíóëñÿ. Ñíåéï ñâåðíóëñÿ â êëóáîê, åãî ãëàçà áûëè çàêðûòû, ÷åðòû ëèöà çàîñòðèëèñü îò íàõëûíóâøåé áîëè. - «Ïîæàëóéñòà… íå íàäî»  
  
Íó ëàäíî, ñàìîå âðåìÿ ïîëîæèòü ýòîìó êîíåö. Âðåìÿ îñòàíîâèòü âñå ýòî, ïðåæäå ÷åì âçëåëåÿííàÿ ñ äåòñòâà íåíàâèñòü, êîòîðóþ îí õðàíèë ê Ñíåéïó, íå ñìîåòñÿ ñîâñåì âîëíîé ñîñòðàäàíèÿ. Îí âñòàë íà êîëåíè âîçëå Ñíåéïà è ðåçêî óäàðèë åãî ïî ëèöó. Åãî ðóêà ãîðåëà, êàê îøïàðåííàÿ, íî ýòî îùóùåíèå ïðèíåñëî óäîâëåòâîðåíèå.  
  
«Ñíåéï, òû â Õîãâàðòñå. Äæóëèàí ìåðòâ. Âñå, ÷òî òû ÷óâñòâóåøü, ñëó÷èëîñü â ïðîøëîì. Ýòî áîëüøå íå ìîæåò ïðè÷èíèòü òåáå áîëè»  
  
Êàçàëîñü, ýòî äîøëî äî ñîçíàíèÿ Ñíåéïà. Îíè âñòðåòèëèñü âçãëÿäàìè, è â ýòîò ðàç îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï åãî âèäèò.   
  
«Òû ëó÷øå âñåõ çíàåøü, ÷òî íàäî äåëàòü», - ïðîøåïòàë õðèïëî Ñíåéï.  
  
Îí ïðîìîë÷àë. Äà, îí çíàë. Êîøìàðû íèêîãäà ñàìè íå óõîäÿò; è îí íå çíàë, ñìîã áû îí ñàì âûæèòü ïîä ïðèñòóïîì Souviens, ïîñëå òîãî, ÷òî îí âèäåë è èñïûòàë.  
  
  
  
«Õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü ìíå îá ýòîì?», - ñïðîñèë îí, ñàäÿñü ðÿäîì ñî Ñíåéïîì.   
  
«Íåò»  
  
«Ïîñòýôôåêòû íå óéäóò, åñëè òû áóäåøü î íèõ ïîñòîÿííî äóìàòü», - îòâåòèë îí. - «ß îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî êîøìàðû óõîäÿò òîãäà, êîãäà òû î íèõ ãîâîðèøü»  
  
«Ìîè – íåò»  
  
«À òû ïûòàëñÿ?»  
  
«Íåò»  
  
«Òîãäà ÷òî òû òåðÿåøü?» - Áëýê ïîâåðíóë ãîëîâó ê Ñíåéïó ñ ëåãêîé óëûáêîé. - «Ìîå óâàæåíèå è íåóìèðàþùåå îáîæàíèå?»   
  
Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë è ïåðåäâèíóëñÿ, ñàäÿñü â áîëåå óäîáíîå ïîëîæåíèå.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò õîòåë ìíå íàïîìíèòü î òîì, ÷åì ÿ åìó îáÿçàí», - ìåäëåííî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. - «Íî ÷òî áû îí äëÿ ìåíÿ íè ñäåëàë, ÿ ðàñïëàòèëñÿ ñïîëíà, ïðè÷åì î÷åíü äàâíî. Íî îí, ïîõîæå, ýòîãî íå ïîíèìàåò. Îí óæå íå òîò, ÷òî áûë»  
  
«Ýòî õîðîøî, èëè ïëîõî?»  
  
«Çàâèñèò îò òî÷êè çðåíèÿ. Îí ðàíüøå áûë óìåí. Òåïåðü îí ïðîñòî ïñèõè÷åñêè áîëüíîé, ÷òî äåëàåò åãî áîëåå îïàñíûì»  
  
«×òî îí çàñòàâèë òåáÿ âñïîìíèòü?»  
  
«Ïàñõàëüíûå êàíèêóëû, øåñòîé êóðñ…»  
  
«Âèçæàùàÿ õèæèíà». - Áëýê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå ñæàëîñü. Ýòî áûëà âîèñòèíó äóðíàÿ èäåÿ. Îí íå õîòåë áû îá ýòîì óñëûøàòü.  
  
«Ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì òî, ÷òî ïðîèçîøëî ïîçæå», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - «Êîãäà Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ äîìîé»  
  
«Òâîé îòåö òåáÿ èçíàñèëîâàë». - Ýòî íå áûëî âîïðîñîì. - «Ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â ïåðâûé ðàç?»  
  
«Âðÿä ëè». - Ñíåéï õìûêíóë. - «Ê òîìó âðåìåíè ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü äåñÿòü ëåò, èëè îêîëî òîãî».  
  
«Äåñÿòü ëåò?!» - Ýòî çíà÷èëî, ÷òî…  
  
«Ïåðâûé ðàç ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü íî÷üþ ïîñëå ïîõîðîí ìîåãî äåäóøêè. Ìíå íå ðàçðåøèëè òóäà ïîéòè», - ñïîêîéíî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. - «ß äóìàë, ÷òî äåäóøêà ïûòàëñÿ çàùèòèòü ìåíÿ, íî êîãäà îí óìåð… Âîò. Äæóëèàí ïðèøåë â ìîþ êîìíàòó, ÷òîáû óòåøèòü ìåíÿ. Íå ñêàæó, ÷òî ýòî ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü»   
  
«Òàê ýòî íå áûëî ðàç èëè äâà?»  
  
«Õîãâàðòñ áûë äëÿ ìåíÿ òàêèì îáëåã÷åíèåì. Äàæå ñ òîáîé, øâûðÿâøèì â ìåíÿ çàêëÿòèÿ êàæäûå äâàäöàòü ìèíóò. Âñå, ÷òî òû ìîã ñäåëàòü, è áëèçêî íå ñòîÿëî ñ òåì, ñ ÷åì ÿ âñòðå÷àëñÿ äîìà»  
  
«Òàê ïî÷åìó òîò ñëó÷àé íàñòîëüêî óæ îòëè÷àëñÿ îò äðóãèõ?» -Âîïðîñ âûëåòåë ðàíüøå, ÷åì Áëýê óñïåë îäåðíóòü ñåáÿ.   
  
«Ðàçíèöà áûëà â… âñå áûëî ãîðàçäî ñèëüíåå, ÷åì ýòî áûâàëî ïðåæäå. Âñå áûëî ãîðàçäî áîëüíåå â òîò ðàç», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîñëå äîëãîãî ìîë÷àíèÿ.   
  
«Ðåìóñ». - Âîò äåðüìî. Äæåéìñ áûë ïðàâ.   
  
«Ðåìóñ. ×òî áû òû òàì íå äóìàë î íàøåé äðóæáå, ÿ ëþáèë åãî. Òîãäà»  
  
«Êàê îáî âñåì ýòîì óçíàë Âîëüäåìîðò?»  
  
«ß åìó ðàññêàçàë»  
  
«Òû åìó ðàññêàçàë?»  
  
«Â òî âðåìÿ, îí áûë åäèíñòâåííûì, êòî ïîïûòàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü ìíå», - ñêàçàë ãîðüêî Ñíåéï. - «Íèêòî íè ðàçó, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, íè õðåíà íå ñäåëàë»  
  
×òî æ, íà ýòî íå÷åãî áûëî âîçðàçèòü. Ýòî áûëî âïîëíå ñïðàâåäëèâî.   
  
«È âñå-òàêè, òû âåðíóëñÿ íàçàä. Ê Äàìáëäîðó», - óòî÷íèë Áëýê.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò äàë ìíå íåñêîëüêî îáåùàíèé. Îí ïðåäàë ìåíÿ», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, è áîëü â åãî ãîëîñå ïðîäðàëà Áëýêà äî ìóðàøåê íà ñïèíå. Çíà÷èò, Ïèòåð îá ýòîì íå ëãàë. Îí íàäîëãî çàäóìàëñÿ, çàòåì ðåøèëñÿ.  
  
«ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû çíàë», - ïðîìîëâèë îí òèõî. - «ß íà ñàìîì äåëå òàê äóìàë»  
  
«Î ÷åì?»  
  
«ß äóìàë, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ðàññêàçàë òåáå î ñâîåé ëèêàíòðîïèè. ß èñêðåííå äóìàë, ÷òî îí ñêàçàë òåáå, âåäü âû áûëè â áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ»  
  
«Ìû íå áûëè â áëèçêèõ îòíîøåíèÿõ, è îí ìíå íå ðàññêàçûâàë»  
  
«Âû äâîå âñåãäà óõîäèëè êóäà-òî íàäîëãî ãóëÿòü. ß áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî âû ãäå-òî òðàõàåòåñü», - ïðîäîëæèë îí. - «ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî èãðàåøü ñ íèì»  
  
«Ýòî íå òàê»  
  
«ß ñêàçàë òåáå, ãäå îí íàõîäèëñÿ, â êà÷åñòâå ïðîâåðêè»  
  
«Ïðîâåðêè? Òû îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ íà âñòðå÷ó ñ îáîðîòíåì â êà÷åñòâå ïðîâåðêè?!»  
  
«Òû áûë áîãàòûì è âëèÿòåëüíûì. Ðåìóñ áûë áåäåí è ñ âåñüìà ñîìíèòåëüíûì áóäóùèì. Òû ìîã îêàçàòüñÿ äëÿ íåãî ñ÷àñòëèâîé íàõîäêîé, åñëè áûë èñêðåíåí. Ðåìóñ äóìàë, ÷òî òàê è åñòü. ß òàê íå ñ÷èòàë. Îêàæèñü Ðåìóñ ïðàâ, ÿ çàñóíóë áû ñâîè ÷óâñòâà â îäíî ìåñòî, è ïðèíÿë áû òåáÿ êàê äðóãà»  
  
«Î ÷åì, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, òû ãîâîðèøü, Áëýê?»  
  
«ß èñêðåííå äóìàë, ÷òî òû çíàë. ß äóìàë, ÷òî òû ïðîñòî ïðîèãíîðèðóåøü ìåíÿ, äîêàçàâ, ÷òî ÿ ïðàâ, ÷òî òû íå áîëüøå, ÷åì «äóðíàÿ íîâîñòü», èëè òû ïîéäåøü â Âèçæàùóþ Õèæèíó ïîñëå òîãî, êàê çàéäåò ëóíà, äîêàçàâ, ÷òî òû äîñòàòî÷íî ëþáèøü Ðåìóñà, ÷òîáû âñòðåòèòü åãî ïîñëå îáðàòíîãî ïðåâðàùåíèÿ. Îí âñåãäà òàêîé ñëàáûé è óñòàëûé ïîñëå ýòîãî», - ìåäëåííî ñêàçàë Áëýê. - «ß ñêàçàë Äæåéìè, ÷òî ýòîé íî÷üþ ìû Ðåìóñó íå ïîíàäîáèìñÿ, ÷òî åãî ëþáîâíèê áóäåò ðÿäîì ñ íèì. Äæåéìè îáîçâàë ìåíÿ êðåòèíîì è ðâàíóë çà òîáîé»  
  
Îí âñïîìíèë óæàñ íà ëèöå Äæåéìñà, êîãäà ïðèçíàëñÿ â òîì, ÷òî ðàññêàçàë Ñíåéïó, êàê ïðîéòè ìèìî Äðàêó÷åé Èâû. Ó íåãî íå áûëî è øàíñà îáúÿñíèòü, ïî÷åìó îí òàê ïîñòóïèë è äî ñèõ ïîð îí õðàíèë ìîë÷àíèå. Îí ïî÷òè ñîæàëåë, ÷òî íàðóøèë ýòî ìîë÷àíèå ñåé÷àñ. Ïî÷òè.  
  
«ß ïîäîçðåâàë…» - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïîñëå äîëãîé ïàóçû. - «ß äîëæåí áûë çíàòü. ß çíàë, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ÷òî-òî îò ìåíÿ ñêðûâàåò, íî ÿ íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî èìåííî. ß íå ñìåë ñïðîñèòü»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó íå ñìåë?» - Äàæå Áëýê óäèâèëñÿ, êàê æåñòîêî ïðîçâó÷àë ýòîò âîïðîñ.  
  
«ß äîëæåí áûë áû òîãäà ðàññêàçàòü åìó î ñîáñòâåííûõ òàéíàõ», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, åãî ãîëîñ ñëåãêà äðîãíóë. - «Ýòî íå ïðîñòî, â øåñòíàäöàòü ïðèçíàòüñÿ, ÷òî òåáÿ ïîëüçóþò êàê øëþõó. Îñîáåííî òîìó, êîãî…» - îí âíåçàïíî çàìîëê.   
  
Îñîáåííî òîìó, êîãî òû ëþáèøü, çàâåðøèë íà÷àòóþ ôðàçó â óìå Áëýê. Áîæå. Ñíåéï ëþáèë Ðåìóñà. Ðåìóñ òàê è äóìàë, ìåñÿö äî ýòîãî èíöèäåíòà. Äæåéìñ òîæå òàê äóìàë, òîëüêî ïîñëå. À îí, ïîëó÷àåòñÿ, «çíàë âñå ëó÷øå âñåõ».   
  
Îí âçãëÿíóë íà ÷åëîâåêà ðÿäîì, ñ òðóäîì ïûòàÿñü âûçâàòü â ñåáå ÷óâñòâà îòâðàùåíèÿ è íåíàâèñòè. Äà, ñòàðûå ÷óâñòâà áûëè åùå ñ íèì. Äîâåðèòåëüíîå îáùåíèå íå ñëèøêîì-òî èçìåíèëî èõ. È âñå-òàêè, âìåñòå ñ òåì áûëî åùå ÷óâñòâî ñîñòðàäàíèÿ è ñòðàííîå ÷óâñòâî òîâàðèùåñòâà. Îí ÷àñòî ÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî íèêòî íèêîãäà íå ïîéìåò âñþ áåñïîìîùíîñòü è áîëü, êîòîðûå îí âûòåðïåë çà ïîñëåäíèå äâåíàäöàòü ëåò. Îí çíàë òåïåðü, ÷òî Ñíåéï ïîéìåò. Îí òîæå áûë â ñâîåé ñîáñòâåííîé òþðüìå, òàêîé æå íåâèíîâíûé. Ýòî íå äåëàëî Ñíåéïà ïðèÿòíîé ëè÷íîñòüþ, è íå èçâèíÿëî íåêîòîðûå åãî ïîñòóïêè, íî ýòî äåëàëî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå ïðåäïðèíÿòü òî, ÷òî îí ïëàíèðîâàë ñäåëàòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ.  
  
«Âñòàâàé», - ñêàçàë îí ãðóáîâàòî, ïîäíèìàÿñü íà íîãè. - «Ýòî ïîçîð äëÿ äâóõ âçðîñëûõ ìóæ÷èí ñèäåòü çäåñü â ïûëüíîì êîðèäîðå íà ïîëó, êîãäà åñòü òàêèå óäîáíûå êðåñëà ó íèõ â êîìíàòàõ»  
  
**************  
  
Êîìíàòû Ñíåéïà, êóäà îíè â èòîãå ïðèøëè, îêàçàëèñü ãîðàçäî êîìôîðòàáåëüíåå è íàìíîãî ìåíåå ìðà÷íûìè, ÷åì îæèäàë Áëýê. Ãîñòèíàÿ áûëà òåïëîé è óþòíîé, ñ ìåáåëüþ, âîçðàñò êîòîðîé ìîæíî áûëî îïðåäåëèòü â íåñêîëüêî ñîòåí ëåò. Àíòèêâàðèàò èç ôàìèëüíîãî ãíåçäà Ñíåéïîâ, ïðåäïîëîæèë îí, èäÿ ïî ïðåêðàñíîìó, íåñêîëüêî ïîáëåäíåâøåìó îò âðåìåíè è èñïîëüçîâàíèÿ, êîâðó.  
  
«Åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü âûïèòü?», - ñïðîñèë îí, óñàæèâàÿñü â îäíî èç êðåñåë.  
  
«Íåìíîãî íàõàëüíî, íå íàõîäèøü?», - îòâåòèë õîëîäíî Ñíåéï. -«ß íå ïîìíþ, ÷òîáû ïðåäëàãàë òåáå ðàçâàëèòüñÿ â ìîåì êðåñëå è ëàêàòü ìîþ âûïèâêó»  
  
«Ïîêà îò òåáÿ ýòîãî äîæäåøüñÿ, â Àçêàáàíå Ïåðâîå àïðåëÿ îòìå÷àòü íà÷íóò», - çàïðîñòî âîçðàçèë îí åìó. - «Òàê ÷òî ÿ ñàì ñåáÿ ïðèãëàñèë. È ÿ ñàì ñåáÿ îáñëóæó ñ âûïèâêîé, åñëè òû ìíå ñêàæåøü, ãäå îíà íàõîäèòñÿ»  
  
Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ è îòêðûë øêàô. Âçÿâ îòòóäà áóòûëêó, îí áðîñèë åå Áëýêó.  
  
«Äåðæè»  
  
Áëýê ïîñìîòðåë íà áóòûëêó. «Ãëåíôèääèõ», ïûëüíàÿ è íåðàñïå÷àòàííàÿ. Íå ñàìûé õîðîøèé ñêîò÷, îäíàêî, âïîëíå ïðèåìëåìî. Îí âçÿë ñòàêàí è íàêîëäîâàë ëüäà. Åãî íå âîëíîâàëî, ÷òî ëåä ñî ñêîò÷åì ñ÷èòàåòñÿ âóëüãàðíûì ñî÷åòàíèåì; åìó íðàâèëîñü ïèòü âèñêè õîëîäíûì.  
  
«Ïðèñîåäèíèøüñÿ?»  
  
«Íåò»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«ß íå ïüþ»  
  
«Ñîâñåì?»  
  
«Ñîâñåì»   
  
Áëýê íàëèë ñåáå íà äîáðûõ äâà ïàëüöà è ïðîñëåäèë, êàê Ñíåéï âçÿë ïà÷êó ñèãàðåò, ðàñïå÷àòàë åå è âçÿë ñåáå îäíó. Âûçâàâ îãîíåê íà êîí÷èêàõ ïàëüöåâ, Ñíåéï ïðèêóðèë è âûäîõíóë ñòðóéêó äûìà. Îí ìîë÷à ïåðåäâèíóë ïà÷êó ïî ñòîëåøíèöå ê Áëýêó, âçÿë ïåïåëüíèöó è ïîñòàâèë åå ðÿäîì ñ áóòûëêîé.   
  
«À òåïåðü», - Ñíåéï óñåëñÿ â äðóãîå êðåñëî. - «×òî çà äüÿâîëüùèíó òû çàòåÿë, Áëýê? ß òåáå íå íðàâëþñü; òû íå íðàâèøüñÿ ìíå. Çà÷åì òû ñíà÷àëà âëåç êî ìíå â äóøó áåç ñïðîñà, à òåïåðü âîðâàëñÿ â ìîè ÷àñòíûå àïàðòàìåíòû?»  
  
«Êîãäà ÿ áûë â Àçêàáàíå, äåìåíòîðû ëèøàëè òåáÿ âîçìîæíîñòè ÷òî-ëèáî äåëàòü âîîáùå, êðîìå êàê òîïèòü ñåáÿ â äåïðåññèè è áîëè. ß âñå âðåìÿ ñëûøàë êðèêè», - ñêàçàë îñòîðîæíî Áëýê, õëåáíóâ âèñêè. - «ß ïûòàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü èì, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî. Âíóòðè ñàìîãî Àçêàáàíà äâåðè íå çàïèðàëèñü íà çàìêè. Êîãäà ïîâñþäó äåìåíòîðû, â ýòîì ïðîñòî íåò íåîáõîäèìîñòè. ß òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ â ñîáàêó è ïðèõîäèë ê çàêëþ÷åííûì, äåëàÿ âñå âîçìîæíîå, ÷òîáû èì ïîìî÷ü».  
  
«Èçâèíè ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ íàõîæó, ÷òî â ýòî òðóäíî ïîâåðèòü. Ñâÿòîé Ñèðèóñ, óòåøèòåëü ñòðàæäóùèõ»   
  
«ß äåëàë ýòî íå ðàäè íèõ, Ñíåéï», - õðèïëî ñêàçàë Áëýê. - «ß äåëàë ýòî ðàäè ñåáÿ. Òîò äåíü, êîãäà ÿ çàêðûë áû óøè ïåðåä âñåé ýòîé áîëüþ, èëè ïîääàëñÿ áû ñâîèì ñîáñòâåííûì ñòðàäàíèÿì, ñòàë áû äíåì èõ ïîáåäû. À ÿ íå ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîçâîëèòü èì îäåðæàòü âåðõ».  
  
«Òàê çíà÷èò, ÷óòü ðàíüøå ÿ áûë òâîåé ìàëåíüêîé ãðèôôèíäîðñêîé ïðîãðàììîé ñàìîñîâåðøåíñòâîâàíèÿ», - Ñíåéï ôûðêíóë.  
  
«Íåò, ÷åðò òåáÿ äåðè!» - Îí ãðîõíóë ñòàêàíîì îá ñòîë, ëüäèíêè â íåì ïå÷àëüíî çâÿêíóëè. - «ß íå ñìîã ïðîéòè ìèìî. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå - óõîäèòü âñå äàëüøå ïî óçêîé òðîïèíêå óæàñàþùèõ âîñïîìèíàíèé. ß çíàþ, êàê òðóäíî âûðâàòüñÿ îòòóäà. ß íå õî÷ó áûòü ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé ïðîõîäèò ìèìî. ß íå òàêîé»  
  
Åãî ñåé÷àñ òðÿñëî, ãíåâ è áîëü ïåðåïîëíèëè åãî. Îáâèíÿåìûé; âñåãäà îáâèíÿåìûé, äàæå êîãäà îí ïûòàåòñÿ ïðåäëîæèòü ñâîþ ïðîêëÿòóþ ïîìîùü. Ýòî áûëî áîëüíî – âñåãäà áûòü îñóæäåííûì çà òî, ÷òî îí íå ñîâåðøàë; åìó ñòàëî íàñòîëüêî áîëüíî, ÷òî åìó çàõîòåëîñü çàâûòü, êàê Ñíåéï â òîì ïûëüíîì êîðèäîðå. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî ê ãëàçàì ïîäñòóïèëè ñëåçû, è ïîïûòàëñÿ çàãíàòü èõ îáðàòíî. Åìó íå ñëåäóåò ïëàêàòü ïåðåä Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì. Íå ñëåäóåò.  
  
Îí çàñòàâèë ñåáÿ óñïîêîèòüñÿ, ñäåëàâ ïðèëè÷íûé ãëîòîê ñêîò÷à. Îí íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ ïîäíÿòü ãëàçà, íå æåëàÿ âèäåòü æåñòîêóþ íàñìåøêó â ãëàçàõ Ñíåéïà. Îí óñëûøàë çâóê ñòåêëà î ñòåêëî; â ñòàêàí åìó ïîäëèëè åùå ñêîò÷à.   
  
«Âûïåé. Îäíîìó Áîãó èçâåñòíî, êàê áû ÿ õîòåë, åñëè áû ìîã». - Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà íå áûë îñóæäàþùèì; îí áûë íàïîëíåí ÷åì-òî âðîäå ãðóáîâàòîãî ñî÷óâñòâèÿ. Îí ðåçêî ïîäíÿë ãëàçà. Ñî÷óâñòâèå áûëî õóæå, ÷åì íàñìåøêà. Íî âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã îáíàðóæèòü, áûë ïðîáëåñê ïîíèìàíèÿ.  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû íå ìîæåøü? Òû âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê. Âïîëíå ìîæåøü âûïèòü, åñëè õî÷åòñÿ»  
  
«Àëêîãîëü â ëþáîì åãî ïðîÿâëåíèè ìîé õóäøèé âðàã». - Ñíåéï âûäàë î÷åíü ñëàáóþ ïîëóóëûáêó.  
  
«Ãîëîñ îïûòà?» - Äà, òàê áûëî ëó÷øå; óéòè îò ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ ïðîáëåì è ñîñðåäîòî÷èòüñÿ íà ïðîáëåìàõ Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Î, äà», - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ñíåéï. Ó íåãî â ðóêå òîæå áûë ñòàêàí, ñ ÷åì-òî äðóãèì. - «ß áðîñèë ïèòü, êàê òîëüêî íà÷àë ïðåïîäàâàòü»  
  
«À ïî÷åìó òû íà÷èíàë?»  
  
«Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû ïîñòîÿííî ïðèíîñèëè ìíå îñòàâøååñÿ ïîñëå óæèíîâ âèíî». - Ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà çâó÷àë ñîâåðøåííî áåññòðàñòíî.- «Êî âðåìåíè, êîãäà ìíå èñïîëíèëîñü âîñåìü èëè îêîëî òîãî, ÿ óæå âïîëíå óñïåøíî íà÷àë ñòàíîâèòüñÿ àëêîãîëèêîì»  
  
Êîíå÷íî, òàê âñå è áûëî. Îí ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü âåñü ñöåíàðèé ñîâåðøåííî îò÷åòëèâî; òàê áûëî íå íàñòîëüêî íåâûíîñèìî òðóäíî âûòåðïåòü âñå îñòàëüíîå. Îí ïðèñòàëüíî âãëÿäåëñÿ â Ñíåéïà, ïåðåä åãî ãëàçàìè áûëà âñå òà æå îòòàëêèâàþùàÿ âíåøíîñòü - áîëüøîé, êðþ÷êîâàòûé íîñ, áëåäíàÿ êîæà, ìàñëÿíèñòûå – ïðàâäà, íå òàêèå ãðÿçíûå, êàê îí ïîìíèë,– âîëîñû è íåïðîíèöàåìûå ãëàçà. Îí òùåòíî ïûòàëñÿ îòûñêàòü â ñåáå íåíàâèñòü, âñïîìíèòü, ïî÷åìó îí òàê íåíàâèäåë ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Íî ýòî íå ðàáîòàëî. Âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã îáíàðóæèòü, îêàçàëîñü êàêèìè-òî íåÿñíûìè îáðûâêàìè è îñòàòêàìè: âîñïîìèíàíèÿ êàêèõ-òî îáèä, çëîáû è íåïðèÿçíè.   
  
Îí âñïîìíèë, êàê âûãëÿäåë Ñíåéï, êîãäà íå áûë «ãðÿçíûì, íîñàòûì, âûñîêîìåðíûì òèïîì». Äëèííûå, ïðåêðàñíûå âîëîñû ìÿãêèìè âîëíàìè íèñïàäàëè ïî ïëå÷àì äî òàëèè, îçîðíàÿ óëûáêà, â ÷åðíûõ ãëàçàõ ñèÿþò ñìåøèíêè. Òàê îí âûãëÿäåë, êîãäà áûë ñ Ðåìóñîì.   
  
Áëýê âèäåë èõ âìåñòå òîé çèìîé, ñ Ðåìóñîì, çàâåðíóâøèìñÿ â ïëàù, ñëèøêîì äîðîãîé äëÿ íåãî, ÷òîáû áûòü ïîäàðåííûì êåì-òî åùå, êðîìå Ñíåéïà. Òîëüêî â îáùåñòâå Ðåìóñà Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë òàê õîðîøî; áîëüøèíñòâî âðåìåíè îí áûë ïðîñòî áåçîáðàçíûì, òîùèì «ñëèçåðèíöåì, êîòîðîìó íåëüçÿ äîâåðÿòü». È îïÿòü æå, âîçìîæíî åãî ìûñëåííîå âîñïðèÿòèå áûëî ÷åì-òî èñïîð÷åíî ïðè ïåðâîé âñòðå÷å; Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë áîëüøå ïîõîæèì íà ãðÿçíîãî óëè÷íîãî áåñïðèçîðíèêà, ÷åì íà ñûíà áîãàòîãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñ òîãî ìîìåíòà, êîãäà îí ñàì çàêðè÷àë îò çëîñòè, áîëè è óäèâëåíèÿ îò ïðåâîñõîäíî ïðèìåíåííîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ, Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï íàâñåãäà ñòàë äëÿ íåãî «óðîäëèâûì, òîùèì è óãðþìûì òèïîì ñî ñïóòàííûìè, ãðÿçíûìè âîëîñàìè».  
  
Ìóæ÷èíà, ñèäÿùèé â êðåñëå íàïðîòèâ, áûë òåïåðü ñòàðøå. Ãîðàçäî ñòàðøå, ÷åì åìó ñëåäîâàëî áûòü, âïðî÷åì, êàê è èì âñåì. Ðåìóñ ñî ñâîèìè ñåäûìè âîëîñàìè è õðóïêîé âíåøíîñòüþ. Îí ñàì, èçìîæäåííûé è âûñîõøèé, ñ ïîçîðíûì êëåéìîì òþðåìíîãî çàêëþ÷åíèÿ, êîòîðîå âúåëîñü â íåãî äî ìîçãà êîñòåé. Ñåâåðóñ - ðåçêèå ëèíèè âîêðóã ðòà è ãëàç, è âçãëÿä, êàçàâøèéñÿ ñòàðøå, ÷åì ó Äàìáëäîðà. Ïèòåð… Îí âíåçàïíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.   
  
«ß íåäàâíî óâèäåë Õâîñòà, âïåðâûå çà íåñêîëüêî ëåò», - ñêàçàë îí, ïðèêëàäûâàÿñü åùå ðàç ê ñêîò÷ó. - «Áîæå, êàê îí ïëîõî âûãëÿäèò. Õóæå ÷åì ìû, íà ñàìîì äåëå. Îí ðàçæèðåë è ïîòåðÿë ïî÷òè âñå âîëîñû. Îí âûãëÿäèò ïîæèëûì è æàëêèì».  
  
«À ìû – íåò?» - Ñíåéï ïðèïîäíÿë îäíó áðîâü, ïîòÿíóâøèñü çà ñëåäóþùåé ñèãàðåòîé.  
  
«Íå íàñòîëüêî, Ñíåéï. ×òî áû òàì ñ íàìè íè áûëî, íàøè íåóäà÷è íå îñòàâèëè íà íàñ òàêèõ ñëåäîâ»   
  
«Íå èìååò çíà÷åíèÿ, êàê ñèëüíî ìû ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàåì»  
  
«Ìû íå çàñëóæèëè ýòîãî!», - ïûëêî âîçðàçèë îí. - «Ìû âûæèëè íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå òî, ÷òî ñ íàìè ñëó÷èëîñü. ß ïåðåæèë Àçêàáàí. Ðåìóñ ïåðåæèâàåò ñâîè òðàíñôîðìàöèè êàæäîå ãðåáàíîå ïîëíîëóíèå. Òû âûæèë, íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå, ÷åðåç ÷òî ïðîïóñòèëè òåáÿ ýòîò ãîâíþê Âîëüäåìîðò è òâîé ïàïàøà. Âîçìîæíî, ìû è ïîòðåïàíû æèçíüþ, íî íå ñëîìëåíû. Íå òî, ÷òî Õâîñò»   
  
«Ìíå ñëåäîâàëî çíàòü. ß íèêîãäà íå âèäåë Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ. Òîëüêî Õâîñòà. Âåñüìà æàëêàÿ êðûñà, íî, âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, êðûñà»  
  
«Òàê òû íå çíàë, ÷òî Õâîñò – ýòî Ïåòòèãðþ?»  
  
«Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ðàçâå ÿ îáëàæàëñÿ áû òàê â ïîçàïðîøëîì ãîäó?», - ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, èçîãíóâ ãóáû â ïî÷òè ïðèÿòíîé óëûáêå. - «Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðåìóñ êàê-òî çàáûë ñîîáùèòü ìíå, ÷òî åãî äðóçüÿ - àíèìàãè»  
  
«À òåïåðü, ÷òî òû çíàåøü?», - ñïðîñèë îí ñïîêîéíûì ãîëîñîì. «Òû âñå åùå âåðèøü, ÷òî ÿ áûë âèíîâåí?»  
  
«Î, äà. Âî ìíîãèõ âåùàõ», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - «Íî íå â òîì, çà ÷òî òåáÿ ïîñàäèëè â òþðüìó»  
  
«Ó ìåíÿ íå áûëî äàæå ñóäà», - ñêàçàë îí òèõî. «Âîò òàêîå ïðàâîñóäèå»  
  
«Ñóäà íå áûëî è ó ìåíÿ. ß îòêóïèëñÿ ïðèëè÷íîé âçÿòêîé. Èëè, âåðíåå, Àëüáóñ ñäåëàë ýòî â ìîèõ èíòåðåñàõ. Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, ïðàâîñóäèå»  
  
*********   
  
Âîëüäåìîðò íàáëþäàë, äàæå íåêîòîðûì îáðàçîì çàáàâëÿÿñü, êàê Ïåòòèãðþ â ñâîì îáëèêå àíèìàãà áåãàë ïî ñòîëó, êðûñèíûé õâîñòèê ñòåëèëñÿ ïî âîçäóõó. Åãî óñèêè äåðãàëèñü âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí ïðîáåãàë ïî ëåæàùåé íà ñòîëå ãàçåòå «Åæåäíåâíûé ïðîðîê»: íà ïåðâîé ïîëîñå áûëà îïóáëèêîâàíà ñòàòüÿ, ãäå ñîîáùàëîñü, ÷òî íåêèé Ñèðèóñ Áëýê âñå åùå îñòàåòñÿ íà ñâîáîäå. Ñòàòüÿ â öåëîì ïîðèöàëà Ìèíèñòåðñòâî è åãî íåñïîñîáíîñòü ïîéìàòü áåãëåöà. Âîëüäåìîðò ïîäîçðåâàë, ÷òî Õâîñò ïðåâðàòèëñÿ â êðûñó òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ýòî äàâàëî åìó âîçìîæíîñòü áèòü õâîñòîì îò ÿðîñòè.  
  
«Ïðåêðàòè, Õâîñò», - ïðèêàçàë îí, â êîíöå êîíöîâ óñòàâ îò òîíåíüêèõ çâóêîâ, êîòîðûå èçäàâàëè êîãîòêè, öàðàïàþùèå ñòåêëî ñòîëåøíèöû. Õâîñò ñïðûãíóë íà ïîë è òðàíñôîðìèðîâàëñÿ.   
  
«Ïîâåëèòåëü, ïî÷åìó ÿ íå ìîãó îòïðàâèòüñÿ çà Ëþïèíîì? Áëýê ñðàçó æå ñåáÿ îáíàðóæèò, êàê òîëüêî åãî äðàãîöåííûé Ëóíàòèê îêàæåòñÿ â îïàñíîñòè»  
  
«Åñëè òû íà ñàìîì äåëå ýòîãî õî÷åøü, Õâîñò, ÿ íå áóäó òåáÿ îñòàíàâëèâàòü», - ñêàçàë áåçðàçëè÷íûì òîíîì Âîëüäåìîðò. -«Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå áóäó óäåðæèâàòü è Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ñâåðíóòü òåáå øåþ è èñïîëüçîâàòü òâîè êðûñèíûå ïîòðîõà â îäíîì èç åãî çåëèé»  
  
«ß íå áîþñü Ñíåéïà», - îáúÿâèë Ïåòòèãðþ.  
  
«À ñëåäîâàëî áû. Òû íèêîãäà íå áûë è íà ÷åòâåðòü òàêèì ìàãîì, êàê îí»  
  
«Ïîâåëèòåëü, ÿ çíàþ… Âû âñåãäà ïèòàëè ñëàáî…» - Ïèòåð íà÷àë çàèêàòüñÿ, êîãäà îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ è âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîåãî íè÷òîæíîãî ñëóãó.  
  
«Äîñòàòî÷íî. Óéìèñü, Õâîñò. Òû óäîâëåòâîðèøü ñâîþ æàæäó ìåñòè, è äîâîëüíî ñêîðî». - Âîëüäåìîðò âçìàõíóë òîíêîé ðóêîé, îòïóñêàÿ Ïåòòèãðþ. Áîæå, êàê îí íàäîåäëèâ.   
  
Õâîñò áûë òàê æå óìåí, êàê è âðåìåíàìè áåçðàññóäåí. Êàê îí ìîã íàñòîëüêî çàáûòü ñâîåãî îäíîêóðñíèêà? Ñíåéï áûë îïàñåí, è îáðàùàòüñÿ ñ íèì ñëåäîâàëî ÷ðåçâû÷àéíî îñòîðîæíî. Ñ òåì, êòî ìîã âûïîëíèòü âñå Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå çàêëÿòèÿ â íåæíîì äåâÿòèëåòíåì âîçðàñòå, íå ïîëó÷èëîñü áû ñïðàâèòüñÿ çàïðîñòî.  
  
Îí âñïîìíèë çàìêíóòîãî øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíåãî ìàëü÷èøêó, êîòîðîãî îí ïîâñòðå÷àë ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, è òî, êàê îí áûë âïå÷àòëåí èñõîäèâøåé îò íåãî íåîòøëèôîâàííîé ïðèðîäíîé ìîùüþ. Ñïàñèáî Ãîñïîäó, ÷òî Äæóëèàí Ñíåéï îêàçàëñÿ òàêèì óáëþäî÷íûì èçâðàùåíöåì; îí ïî÷òè óíè÷òîæèë ìàëü÷èêà, à çíà÷èò, ëþáîé, çàòðàòèâ ìèíèìàëüíûå óñèëèÿ, ìîã âûïëàâèòü èç ïàðíÿ ñîâåðøåííîãî ñëóãó. Ôîðìèðîâàíèå è ïåðåïëàâêà ñðàáîòàëè íå ñîâñåì òàê, êàê îí íàäåÿëñÿ: îí ïîäàâëÿë ìàëü÷èøêó, ïûòàÿñü ñëîìàòü åãî. Íî Ñíåéï ñïåðâà ñáåæàë â Ëîíäîí, à çàòåì óêðûëñÿ â ñòåíàõ Õîãâàðòñà ïîä çàùèòîé Äàìáëäîðà. Îí áûë ñëîìëåí è èñòîùåí, è Âîëüäåìîðò ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî äàæå Äàìáëäîðó ïîä ñèëó áóäåò ñîáðàòü âñå îñêîëêè âîåäèíî.  
  
Îí ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï øïèîíèò äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà. Îí íå îæèäàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï îòêëèêíåòñÿ íà ñáîð ïîñëå Òðåìóäðîãî Òóðíèðà. Îí ïðîñòî ñîáèðàëñÿ ïîéìàòü Ñíåéïà è óáèòü. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí ïîçâîëèë òîìó ïàñòü íèö ê ñâîèì íîãàì, íàñëàæäàÿñü èëëþçèåé ïîä÷èíåíèÿ òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê íàñëàæäàëñÿ ïîêîðíîñòüþ Ñíåéïà ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä.   
  
Ñíåéï ìíèìî øïèîíèë äëÿ íåãî, è â äåéñòâèòåëüíîñòè – äëÿ Äàìáëäîðà, ÷åì è âîâëåê ñåáÿ â î÷åðåäíóþ áåçâûõîäíóþ ñèòóàöèþ. Äàìáëäîð îêàçàëñÿ óìíåå, ÷åì Äæóëèàí, è õîòÿ åãî îêîâû áûëè øåëêîâîé èëëþçèåé çàáîòû, îíè îêàçàëèñü ãîðàçäî ïðî÷íåå, ÷åì öåïè ñòðàõà è ñûíîâíåãî äîëãà. Íî êîíå÷íûé ðåçóëüòàò áûë âñå òîò æå. Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà îñòóïèòñÿ, êàê îí ýòî ñäåëàë òîãäà, êîãäà Áëýê ïîïûòàëñÿ ñêîðìèòü Ñíåéïà îáîðîòíþ, à îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñíåéï ñòàíîâèòñÿ ñîâåðøåííî íåóïðàâëÿåì, åñëè íà÷èíàåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü, ÷òî åãî ïðåäàëè. Ïðåäàòåëüñòâî óæå íà÷àëîñü - ñ âïå÷àòëÿþùèì ïîáåãîì Áëýêà èç Õîãâàðòñà. Ïðîíûðëèâûé ìàëåíüêèé ìàëôîåâñêèé ùåíîê íå çíàë, ÷òî èìåííî ïðîèçîøëî, íî îí âèäåë, â êàêîé ÿðîñòè áûë ãëàâà åãî ôàêóëüòåòà ïîñëå. È Ñíåéï â ñâîåì ãíåâå è çëîñòè ïðåäàë ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðîãî ëþáèë.  
  
Îí íå ñîìíåâàëñÿ, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï ëþáèë Ðåìóñà Ëþïèíà, äàæå ñåé÷àñ. Íåçðèìûé óçåë çàïóòàííûõ ÷óâñòâ, êîòîðûì áûë Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï, óæå íà÷àë ðàñïóòûâàòüñÿ. È êîãäà ýòî ïðîèçîéäåò, íå Âîëüäåìîðò ïðèìåò íà ñåáÿ ïåðâûé óäàð åãî âçðûâà. Ýòî áóäåò Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð. È â ñõâàòêå ìåæäó Äàìáëäîðîì è îáîçëåííûì, îñîçíàâøèì, ÷òî åãî ïðåäàëè, Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì âûæèòü ìîã òîëüêî îäèí, îí ýòî çíàë.  
  
Äà, âñå, ÷òî îí äîëæåí äåëàòü - ýòî ïîñòîÿííî âûâîäèòü Ñíåéïà èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ è ñòàâèòü ëîâóøêè ÷óâñòâàì. È ïîçâîëèòü õàðàêòåðó Ñíåéïà ñäåëàòü âñå îñòàëüíîå.   
  
*************   
  
«Ìîè ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ, Ëóíàòèê! Òû ñíîâà ó÷èòåëü!» - Óñìåøêà Áëýêà áûëà ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó òåïëîé.  
  
«Çàìåñòèòåëü», - ðåçêî íàïîìíèë åìó Ðåìóñ. Àëüáóñ íàíÿë åãî â êà÷åñòâå çàìåñòèòåëÿ, ðàáîòàþùåãî ïî ñêîëüçÿùåìó ãðàôèêó. Çàìåùàòü îí äîëæåí áûë ëþáîãî ó÷èòåëÿ, êîòîðîìó íåîáõîäèìî áûëî âçÿòü îòãóë, íå âàæíî, ïî êàêîé ïðè÷èíå. Åìó ýòî ïîêàçàëîñü èíòåðåñíûì âûçîâîì - ïðåïîäàâàòü ñåãîäíÿ – Òðàíñôèãóðàöèþ, à çàâòðà – Çàêëèíàíèÿ. Ïðåïîäàâàòåëè â áîëüøèíñòâå ñâîåì áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû, ÷òî ïîÿâèëñÿ ÷åëîâåê, áðàâøèé íà ñåáÿ ïðîâåäåíèå óðîêîâ, êîãäà èì íàäî áûëî óäåëèòü âíèìàíèå äðóãèì äåëàì.  
  
Îí óäèâèëñÿ, êîãäà Ìèíåðâà ñ òàêîé ãîòîâíîñòüþ ðàçðåøèëà åìó çàíÿòü åå ìåñòî íà öåëûõ äâà äíÿ. Îí çàïîäîçðèë, ÷òî îíà ïðîñòî æàëååò åãî è õî÷åò, ÷òîáû îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïîëåçíûì. Îíà íåìåäëåííî âûñìåÿëà åãî ñîîáðàæåíèÿ.  
  
«Íå ãëóïè, Ðåìóñ. Ïðîñòî ÿ íåñêîëüêî ëåò óìèðàëà îò æåëàíèÿ ïîñåòèòü ýòó êîíôåðåíöèþ. Òåïåðü, áëàãîäàðÿ òåáå, ÿ ñìîãó ýòî ñäåëàòü», - ñêàçàëà îíà.  
  
Îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî ïî÷òè ó êàæäîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ â íåäàâíåì ïðîøëîì áûëà öåëàÿ êó÷à ïðîïóùåííûõ êîíôåðåíöèé è ñîâåùàíèé, êîòîðûì áûëî íåîáõîäèìî óäåëèòü âíèìàíèå. Ïðîøëî íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îñîçíàë, ÷òî ìíîãèå èç íèõ íà ñàìîì äåëå âñåðüåç õîòåëè òóäà ïîåõàòü; ýòî áûë ïðîñòåéøèé ñïîñîá âñòðåòèòüñÿ ëèöîì ê ëèöó è ïîãîâîðèòü ñ ðàçíûìè ëþäüìè, óñèëèÿ êîòîðûõ íóæíû áûëè â ýòîé âîéíå. Âñå ýòè êîíôåðåíöèè äëÿ áîëüøèíñòâà èç íèõ áûëè îáûêíîâåííûì ïðèêðûòèåì.  
  
Ñòóäåíòû âîñïðèíÿëè åãî íàçíà÷åíèå íàñòîðîæåííî, âïðî÷åì, êàê è òåõíè÷åñêèé ïåðñîíàë øêîëû. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ çàòêíóë âñåì ðòû ïðîñòûì è ðåçêèì çàÿâëåíèåì.   
  
«Ñýð, à ýòî íå îïàñíî, äåðæàòü â øêîëå îáîðîòíÿ?», - ñïðîñèë Äðàêî Ìàëôîé ñ óõìûëêîé çàðîæäàþùåãîñÿ òðèóìôà âî âðåìÿ îáåäà, êîãäà âñå ìîãëè åãî ñëûøàòü.   
  
«Ìèñòåð Ìàëôîé, ñ çåëüåì Wolfsbane ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí ñîâåðøåííî áåçâðåäåí è ÿ áûë áû âàì áëàãîäàðåí, åñëè áû âû íå ñïðàøèâàëè î ìîåé ñïîñîáíîñòè ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ â òàêîé ìàíåðå», - õîëîäíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï. - «Óâåðÿþ Âàñ, ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí áóäåò ïðèíèìàòü ñâîå çåëüå äîáðîñîâåñòíî. ß ëè÷íî ïðîñëåæó çà ýòèì».  
  
Íèêòî, âêëþ÷àÿ ñàìîãî òóïîãî øêîëüíîãî ñëóæèòåëÿ, íå ïîæåëàë óñîìíèòüñÿ â ñïîñîáíîñòè Ñíåéïà ãîòîâèòü çåëüÿ, è ïðè ïîääåðæêå Äàìáëäîðà Ðåìóñ âåðíóëñÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàíèþ.  
  
Õîòÿ ó íåãî íå áûëî ïîñòîÿííîãî ðàñïèñàíèÿ, îí áûë î÷åíü çàíÿò. È. íåñìîòðÿ íà òî, ÷òî îí ìîã âñåãî ëèøü äàâàòü ñòóäåíòàì êàêîå-íèáóäü çàäàíèå ïî ó÷åáíîìó ïëàíó è ïðîñòî óäîñòîâåðÿòüñÿ, ÷òî îíè ïðîäîëæàþò çàíèìàòüñÿ â îòñóòñòâèè èõ ïîñòîÿííîãî ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿ, îí íå õîòåë òàê äåëàòü. Îí õîòåë ïðåïîäàâàòü íà ñàìîì äåëå. Ïîòîìó îí òðàòèë âñå ñâîáîäíîå âðåìÿ, çàíîâî âûó÷èâàÿ øêîëüíóþ ïðîãðàììó è îñâåæàÿ â ïàìÿòè óðîêè, êîòîðûå îí ïðîõîäèë ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä.  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû òàê áåñïîêîèøüñÿ, Ëóíàòèê?», - ëåíèâî ñïðîñèë ðàçâàëèâøèéñÿ íà ñîôå Áëýê. - «Òû áûë ëó÷øèì â êëàññå. Òû íå çàðàáîòàåøü áîëüøå î÷êîâ äëÿ ôàêóëüòåòà çà òî, ÷òî ñòàíåøü ëó÷øèì íà êóðñå».  
  
«Òû íå ïîíèìàåøü, Ìÿãêîëàï», - âîçðàçèë îí, ïðåâðàùàÿ ïëþøåâîãî ñëîíà îáðàòíî â ÷àéíóþ ÷àøêó. - «ß ïðîñòî îñâåæàþ âñå â ïàìÿòè. Òû ìîã áû òîæå ñäåëàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ïðîâåðèòü ñåáÿ»  
  
«Ó ìåíÿ íåò ïàëî÷êè, Ëóíàòèê»  
  
«Òû ìîæåøü äåëàòü íåêîòîðûå âåùè è áåç íåå»  
  
«Äî ñìåøíîãî ìàëî», - ôûðêíóë Áëýê.  
  
«Òû ìîã áû, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ïîâòîðèòü òåîðèþ è îñíîâû», - ïðîâîð÷àë îí. - «Íà ñàìîì äåëå, ó òåáÿ îãðîìíûé ïîòåíöèàë, è ìíå íåíàâèñòíî ñìîòðåòü, êàê ýòî ðàñòðà÷èâàåòñÿ…» - Îí îñåêñÿ, êîãäà Áëýê âíåçàïíî ðàññìåÿëñÿ.  
  
«Çàìå÷àòåëüíî, ïðîôåññîð Ëþïèí. Ó Âàñ ïîëó÷àåòñÿ íó ïðîñòî êàê ó Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë»  
  
Îí ïîêðàñíåë. Äà, ó íåãî ïîëó÷èëîñü, êàê ó Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë. Îíà òûñÿ÷è ðàç ïîâòîðÿëà ýòî Ñèðèóñó.   
  
«ß ïðîñòî áåñïîêîþñü î òåáå, Ìÿãêîëàï. Òû òðàòèøü âðåìÿ âïóñòóþ»  
  
«ß ìíîãî ÷åãî äåëàþ», - çàùèùàÿñü, îòâåòèë Áëýê. - «ß ïîìîãàþ Ãàððè».  
  
Îí îñòàâèë ýòî è âåðíóëñÿ ê ñâîèì çàíÿòèÿì, õîòÿ áåñïîêîéíûå ìûñëè î Ñèðèóñå íå ïðîõîäèëè. Ñèðèóñ ïðîâîäèë ñëèøêîì ìíîãî âå÷åðîâ, áðîäÿ Áîã-çíàåò-ãäå, ñàì ïî ñåáå, âîçâðàùàÿñü â èõ àïàðòàìåíòû óãðþìûì, ñ êðàñíûìè ãëàçàìè è î÷åíü ñåðüåçíûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Ïðîõîäèëî ñîâñåì íåìíîãî âðåìåíè, è øêîäëèâûé îãîíåê â åãî ãëàçàõ çàæèãàëñÿ ñíîâà, íî Ðåìóñ âñå ðàâíî òðåâîæèëñÿ. Ñèðèóñ íèêîãäà íå óïîìèíàë, ãäå îí áûë, èëè ÷òî äåëàë, îí ïðîñòî ïîæèìàë ïëå÷àìè, êàê áóäòî åìó íåîáõîäèìî ïîáûòü íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îäíîìó.  
  
Îí ïîïûòàëñÿ ñòðÿõíóòü ñ ñåáÿ òðåâîãó; â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ñèðèóñ – ÷åëîâåê âçðîñëûé, îí çàñëóæèë íåìíîãî âðåìåíè äëÿ ñåáÿ ñàìîãî. Àçêàáàí ñèëüíî èçìåíèë åãî, è îí ïðîñòî ìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü ýòî ëè÷íîå âðåìÿ è ïðîñòðàíñòâî, ÷òîáû ñíîâà îáðåñòè ñåáÿ. Ðåìóñ äîëæåí áûë ïîçâîëèòü Ñèðèóñó ïîñòóïàòü òàêèì îáðàçîì, íå èçâîäÿ åãî âîïðîñàìè.  
  
Êðîìå òîãî, ó íåãî áûëî ïîëíî è ñîáñòâåííûõ ïðîáëåì. Áûëî ñîâñåì íåïðîñòî - óâèäåòü Ñåâåðóñà ñíîâà, ïîñëå òîãî, êàê òîò åãî ïðåäàë. Ñåâåðóñ íå âûêàçàë íèêàêîé ðåàêöèè – ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè – íà åãî âîçâðàùåíèå, è, ÷òî áûëî äîâîëüíî ñòðàííî, âêëþ÷àë åãî â ðàñïèñàíèå ïî Çåëüÿì ãîðàçäî ÷àùå, ÷åì ëþáîé äðóãîé ïðåïîäàâàòåëü. Ðåìóñó áûëî èíòåðåñíî, áîèòñÿ ëè Ñåâåðóñ âûçîâîâ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà íàñòîëüêî ñèëüíî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî êàæåòñÿ, èëè ÷àñòü åãî âñå-òàêè ñ íåòåðïåíèåì îæèäàåò èõ.   
  
***********   
  
Ãäå-òî îêîëî ñåìè èëè âîñüìè ÷àñîâ âå÷åðà Áëýê îêàçûâàëñÿ ó äâåðåé Ñíåéïà. Îí ïåðåñòàë äàâàòü ñåáå îáåùàíèÿ, ÷òî ýòî â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç. Î÷åâèäíî, áûâàòü çäåñü åìó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî.  
  
Ñíåéï èíîãäà âïóñêàë åãî, èíîãäà çàõëîïûâàë äâåðü ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî íîñîì, à èíîãäà ïðîñòî îòêðûâàë äâåðü è áîëüøå íå îáðàùàë íà íåãî âíèìàíèÿ. Âî âñåõ ñëó÷àÿõ åãî äåéñòâèÿ íåèçìåííî ñîïðîâîæäàëèñü âèðòóîçíî ìåðçêèìè êîììåíòàðèÿìè.  
  
Ýòèì âå÷åðîì íè÷åãî ïîäîáíîãî íå áûëî. Ñåãîäíÿ äâåðü ïðîñòî òèõî îòêðûëàñü îò åãî ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, è îí, óäèâëÿÿñü ïðîèñõîäÿùåìó, îñòîðîæíî âîøåë è çàòâîðèë çà ñîáîé äâåðü.  
  
«Ñíåéï?», - òèõî ïîçâàë îí. Ãäå åãî îáÿçàòåëüíûå îñêîðáëåíèÿ? - «Òû â ïîðÿäêå?»  
  
Îí îáîøåë âîêðóã ñòîëà è íàïðàâèëñÿ ê êàìèíó, çíàÿ, ÷òî Ñíåéï îáû÷íî ñèäåë òàì, â îäíîì èç êðåñåë. Òàáà÷íûé äûì òÿæåëûì îáëàêîì êëóáèëñÿ ïîä ïîòîëêîì. Ñíåéï íèêîãäà íå êóðèë ïåðåä ñòóäåíòàìè, òîëüêî â óåäèíåíèè ñâîèõ ëè÷íûõ àïàðòàìåíòîâ.  
  
Îí îáîøåë âîêðóã ñòîëà è óïàë â äðóãîå êðåñëî, íàñòîðîæåííî ãëÿäÿ íà Ñíåéïà. Ñíåéï ñèäåë, óñòàâèâøèñü â îãîíü ñ î÷åíü ñòðàííûì âûðàæåíèåì ëèöà. Åìó áûëî òðóäíî îïðåäåëèòü, ÷òî ýòî çà âûðàæåíèå, íî îíî ÿâíî íå áûëî âûçâàíî ïðèÿòíûìè ìûñëÿìè.   
  
«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó». - Ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè ìÿãêî, ïî÷òè íåæíî è ñîâåðøåííî èñêðåííå.  
  
«Çíàþ. ß òîæå íåíàâèæó òåáÿ», - îòâåòèë îí. Ñíåéï âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, è íàïîëíåííûé ëüäîì ñòàêàí ñàì ñîáîé îïóñòèëñÿ íà ìàëåíüêèé ñòîëèê ðÿäîì ñ ïåðåïîëíåííîé ïåïåëüíèöåé. Íàïîëîâèíó ïðèêîí÷åííàÿ áóòûëêà ñêîò÷à – Ãëåíìîðàíæ, êîòîðàÿ ñìåíèëà Ãëåíôèääèõ – ïîñëåäîâàëà çà íèì.  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òîãäà òû ïðèõîäèøü?»  
  
«À ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ âïóñêàåøü?», - ïàðèðîâàë îí. - «ß ïðèõîæó ñþäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî òû, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, íè÷åì ìíå íå óñòóïàåøü. Ìíå ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü, è î íåêîòîðûõ âåùàõ ÿ íè ñ êåì äðóãèì ðàçãîâàðèâàòü íå ìîãó».  
  
«Òû ìîæåøü ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ëþïèíîì. Òû íå äîëæåí íàäîåäàòü ìíå ñâîèìè æàëêèìè âîñïîìèíàíèÿìè»  
  
«Íåò, íå ìîãó», - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèë îí. - «ß áû îòäàë âñþ êðîâü ìîåãî ñåðäöà ðàäè Ðåìóñà, íî ÿ íå ìîãó ðàçäåëèòü ñ íèì òî, ÷òî çàêëþ÷åíî â ýòîì ñåðäöå».  
  
«Ïî÷åìó íå ìîæåøü?»  
  
«ß íå ìîãó âûíåñòè òîò âçãëÿä, êîòîðûé ïîÿâëÿåòñÿ íà åãî ëèöå âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà ïðè íàøåì îáùåíèè âñïëûâàåò òåìà Àçêàáàíà. Êàê áóäòî îí ãîòîâ èñòå÷ü êðîâüþ îò æàëîñòè. Êàê áóäòî åìó áîëüíî óçíàâàòü îáî ìíå òàêèå âåùè. ß íå õî÷ó ïðè÷èíÿòü åìó ýòó áîëü. À ïî÷åìó òû âïóñêàåøü ìåíÿ?»  
  
«ß íå çíàþ», - Ñíåéï ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè, íàäåâàÿ ìàñêó áåçðàçëè÷èÿ. - «Âîçìîæíî, ìíå òîæå íåîáõîäèìî çíàòü, ÷òî êîìó-òî åùå èçâåñòíî, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå – ÷óâñòâîâàòü âíóòðè ñìåðòü»  
  
«Ýòî ïðîõîäèò?», - ñïðîñèë îí, ïî÷òè óìîëÿþùå. //Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî ýòî ñî âðåìåíåì è íà ðàññòîÿíèè ïðîõîäèò//  
  
«È äà, è íåò. Òû ïðîñûïàëñÿ êîãäà-íèáóäü íî÷üþ, ëåæà è ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàÿñü îäíèì ëèøü ôàêòîì, ÷òî òû áîëüøå íå òàì?»  
  
«Äà. À òû äîëæåí áûë íàïîìèíàòü ñåáå, ÷òî ýòî íå ÿâëÿåòñÿ âñåãî ëèøü ñíîì, ÷òî íèêòî íå âåðíåò òåáÿ îáðàòíî?»  
  
«Ýòî áûëà ÷åðòîâñêè ñåðüåçíàÿ ïðè÷èíà, ïî êîòîðîé áîëüøèíñòâî ìîèõ ñëèçåðèíöåâ - îäíîêóðñíèêîâ íà÷àëè áîÿòüñÿ ìåíÿ, íå ïðîøëî è íåäåëè, êàê ÿ ñþäà ïðèáûë», - òèõî äîáàâèë Ñíåéï. - «Âñåãäà ïðîõîäèë ìåñÿö èëè îêîëî òîãî, ïîêà ÿ ñâûêàëñÿ ñ ìûñëüþ, ÷òî ìåíÿ îñòàâèëè â ïîêîå».  
  
«Òû äîëæåí áûë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ…» - Áëýê çàòèõ, íå çíàÿ, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Äà, îí ïðîáûë äâåíàäöàòü ëåò â Àçêàáàíå, íî îí íå äîëæåí áûë âîçâðàùàòüñÿ îáðàòíî, çíàÿ, ñ ÷åì ñòîëêíåòñÿ ñíîâà è ñíîâà.  
  
«Ïðåêðàòè. ß íå õî÷ó èãðàòü â ýòè èãðû», - ðåçêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï. - «ß íå õî÷ó ìåðÿòüñÿ – ÷üè øðàìû ãëóáæå è äëèííåå. Ìû îáà ïîñòðàäàëè. Âñå. Êîíåö èñòîðèè».  
  
«Íî âåäü åùå âñå íå çàêîí÷èëîñü, ïðàâäà?», - ïðîìîëâèë îí, ñïóñòÿ ïàðó ìèíóò. - «ß âñå åùå â áåãàõ. Òû âñå åùå ñâÿçàí ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì».  
  
«Òû íå âñåãäà áóäåøü áåãëåöîì, Áëýê. ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû òû óáèë ýòó ëæèâóþ ìåëêóþ êðûñó, êîãäà ó òåáÿ ïîÿâèòñÿ øàíñ».  
  
«Ñíåéï. ß è íå çíàë, ÷òî òû òàê îá ýòîì áåñïîêîèøüñÿ». - Îí íå â ñèëàõ áûë ïðîòèâèòüñÿ æåëàíèþ ïîãëóìèòüñÿ, íî õâàòèëî îäíîãî âçãëÿäà íà ëèöî Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû âñå ïðèçíàêè íàñìåøêè ñòåðëèñü ñ åãî ëèöà.  
  
«ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû ó òåáÿ ýòîò øàíñ ïîÿâèëñÿ», - ìåäëåííî è ìðà÷íî ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï. - «Åñëè òû ýòî ñäåëàåøü, òû áóäåøü ñâîáîäåí, è Ëþïèíà çäåñü òîæå áîëüøå íå áóäåò»  
  
«ß íå ïîíèìàþ…» - Íî îí è âïðàâäó íå ïîíÿë.   
  
«Íåò, ïîíèìàåøü», - òèõî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï. - «Òû ñëèøêîì õîðîøî ïîíèìàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå - æåëàòü ÷åãî-íèáóäü òàê ñèëüíî, íî íå ñìåòü äàæå ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ, âèäåòü òîëüêî èçäàëè»  
  
Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë ïðîíçèòåëüíîé æàëîñòè, êîòîðàÿ çàòîïèëà åãî âìåñòå ñ íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî ïîñëåäîâàâøèì ïðèëèâîì çàâèñòè. À çàòåì åãî íàêðûëà âîëíà ãíåâà.   
  
«Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, òû çíàåøü, ÷òî ýòî òàêîå – êîãî-íèáóäü ëþáèòü», - âûïëþíóë îí, âñêàêèâàÿ íà íîãè è ïðèíèìàÿñü ìåðèòü êîìíàòó øàãàìè. - «Ó ìåíÿ íèêîãäà íå áûëî òàêîãî øàíñà. ß âèäåë, ÷òî áûëî ó Äæåéìñà è Ëèëè. ß õîòåë… Ãîñïîäè, êàê æå ÿ õîòåë… Àçêàáàí è ýòî çàáðàë ó ìåíÿ…», - îí ïðåðâàëñÿ, óïàâ íà êîëåíè, ñ óñèëèåì ïûòàÿñü ïðîãëîòèòü ñëåçû, íàïîëíèâøèå åãî ãëàçà.   
  
Îí íå çíàë, êàê äîëãî îí ñòîÿë òàì, íà êîëåíÿõ, íà áåñöåííîì ñòàðèííîì êîâðå Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, ïîäâûâàÿ. Îí ïîòåðÿë òàê ìíîãî, òàê ìíîãî, è îí íå çíàë, ñìîæåò ëè îí êîãäà-íèáóäü îáðåñòè ýòî âñå ñíîâà. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ øêâàë ýìîöèé ñõëûíóë, è îí ñåë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî.   
  
«Íó ÷òî? Ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îòïóñòèòü êàêóþ-íèáóäü øïèëüêó î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ïîãðÿç â æàëîñòè ê ñàìîìó ñåáå?»  
  
«Ïîñêîëüêó æàëîñòü, êîòîðóþ òû èñïûòûâàåøü ê ñàìîìó ñåáå ýòî åäèíñòâåííîå âûðàæåíèå ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, êîòîðîå òû çäåñü ïîëó÷èøü, ÿ ïîëàãàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü íà ýòî ïîëíîå ïðàâî», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, íàêëîíÿÿñü âïåðåä è ïðîòÿãèâàÿ åìó íîñîâîé ïëàòîê. - «Âûòðè íîñ è ïðåêðàòè ðàñïóñêàòü ñâîè êîøìàðíûå íþíè. Ñ ìåíÿ õâàòèëî íûòüÿ âî âðåìÿ ó÷åáû â øêîëå».  
  
«ß òåáÿ íåíàâèæó», - áðîñèë îí çëîáíî. Îí íà ñàìîì äåëå åãî ñåé÷àñ íåíàâèäåë. Ýòîò ÷åðòîâ ñàìîêîíòðîëü. Äàæå â øêîëå îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã ðàçðóøèòü ýòîò ñàìîêîíòðîëü.  
  
«ß çíàþ»  
  
«Òû íàñëàæäàåøüñÿ ýòèì, òàê âåäü? Íàáëþäàÿ çà Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì, õíû÷óùèì ïåðåä òîáîé íà ïîëó. Íàâåðíîå, ñ÷èòàåøü, ÷òî äåíü ïðîøåë íå çðÿ, ðàç óâèäåë ìåíÿ â òàêîì ñîñòîÿíèè?»   
  
«Íàîáîðîò», - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, îòêèíóâøèñü íàçàä, â òåíü. - «ß òåáå çàâèäóþ»  
  
«×òî? ×åìó?»  
  
«Ñàì ÿ äàâíî ðàçó÷èëñÿ ïëàêàòü. Ðàçâå ÷òî… áûë îäèí ñëó÷àé», - ðîâíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï.   
  
Îí âûñìîðêàëñÿ è ñåë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî, îòïèâ õîðîøèé ãëîòîê ñêîò÷à.  
  
«×òî çà ñëó÷àé?»  
  
«Êîãäà ïîãèá Ïîòòåð è åãî æåíà»  
  
«Òû òîãäà ïëàêàë?»  
  
«ß ïðèøåë ê Äàìáëäîðó, êîãäà óçíàë, ÷òî îíè ñòàíóò öåëüþ íàïàäåíèÿ. ß ïûòàëñÿ… õîòåë ýòî ïðåäîòâðàòèòü, ïîýòîìó è ïðèøåë ê åäèíñòâåííîìó ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðûé, êàê ÿ çíàë, ìîã ýòî ñäåëàòü»  
  
«Ãîñïîäè… Òàê ýòî òû áûë èíôîðìàòîðîì», - âûäîõíóë îí. - «ß áûë ïîëíîñòüþ ãîòîâ ê òîìó, ÷òî Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè âûøèáóò ìíå äâåðü, ïîïûòàþòñÿ çàñòàâèòü ìåíÿ ðàçðóøèòü ÷àðû. ß äóìàë… Ìû âñå ñ÷èòàëè, ÷òî ýòî ïðåäóïðåæäåíèå áûëî õèòðîé óëîâêîé, ÷òîáû çàñòàâèòü Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà óéòè îòòóäà, ãäå îíè áûëè»  
  
«×àðû óæå áûëè ðàçðóøåíû. Âîëüäåìîðò õîòåë îòïðàâèòü ìåíÿ íà ðàçâåäêó, ïîñêîëüêó ó Ëèëè íå áûëî ïðè÷èí ïîäîçðåâàòü ìåíÿ»  
  
«Âñåãî ëèøü âèçèò áûâøåãî îäíîêóðñíèêà. Óìíî»  
  
«Åñëè áû ÿ çíàë, ÷òî Õâîñò – ýòî Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ, íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü áû», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ïðèêóðèâàÿ î÷åðåäíóþ ñèãàðåòó.  
  
«Èòàê, âñå ñâîäèòñÿ ê Ïèòåðó Ïåòòèãðþ», - çàêëþ÷èë îí, ïå÷àëüíî êà÷àÿ ãîëîâîé. - «ß, âïðî÷åì, íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñìåðòü Ëèëè è Äæåéìñà íàñòîëüêî òåáÿ âïå÷àòëèëà». - Ãäå-òî â ãëóáèíå äóøè îí õîòåë íàêàçàòü Ñíåéïà çà òî, ÷òî òîò âûçâàë ê æèçíè ýòè âîñïîìèíàíèÿ, çà òî, ÷òî áûë ñâèäåòåëåì åãî áîëè.  
  
«ß è íå áûë âïå÷àòëåí», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï òîíîì, äåìîíñòðèðóþùèì, ÷òî Áëýêó â ýòîì íå óäàëîñü ïðåóñïåòü.  
  
«Äîëæíî áûòü, òû, ìàòü òâîþ, àáñîëþòíî äàëåê îò òîãî, ÷òîáû ïî÷óâñòâîâàòü õîòü ÷òî-íèáóäü èç-çà ëþáîãî èç Ìàðîäåðîâ», - ïðîäîëæèë îí, âñå åùå ðàñõàæèâàÿ ïî êîìíàòå. - «ß ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî òû ïðîëèë áû õîòü îäíó ñëåçèíêó îáî ìíå. Ñêàæè ìíå, à? Òû áû ïëàêàë èç-çà Ðåìóñà? Òû áû ïðîðîíèë õîòü îäíó ñëåçó, åñëè áû ýòî åãî áåçæèçíåííîå òåëî áûëî íàéäåíî â Ãîäðèêîâîé Ëîùèíå?»  
  
Êàêîãî áû âçðûâà îí íè îæèäàë, îí áûë æåñòîêî ðàçî÷àðîâàí. Åäèíñòâåííûì çâóêîì, äîëåòåâøèì îò äðóãîãî êðåñëà, ñòàë ñëàáûé, çàäóøåííûé âçäîõ. Îí ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, ÷òîáû óâèäåòü ðåçóëüòàò äåëà ðóê ñâîèõ, è òóò æå ïîæàëåë îá ýòîì.   
  
Ñíåéï ñïðÿòàë ëèöî â ëàäîíÿõ, åãî ïëå÷è òðÿñëèñü. Áëýê â îò÷àÿíèè îòïðÿíóë îò íåãî, ïî÷óâñòâîâàâ æãó÷èé ñòûä çà ñâîé ïîñòóïîê. Ñíåéï íå íàïàäàë íà íåãî, êîãäà åìó áûëî ïëîõî.  
  
«Ýé», - ìÿãêî ïîçâàë îí. - «Ýòîãî æå íå ïðîèçîøëî. Ðåìóñ â ïîðÿäêå. Îí â Çàïàäíîé Áàøíå».  
  
«ß çíàþ». - Ñëîâà çâó÷àëè ïðèãëóøåííî; â íèõ áûëà áîëü, ïðîíèêàâøàÿ äî ñàìîãî ñåðäöà. - «ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû åãî òàì íå áûëî»   
  
«Òû íå ýòî èìååøü â âèäó», - ñêàçàë îí, ïðîòÿãèâàÿ ðóêó, ÷òîáû ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê ïëå÷ó ðÿäîì ñèäÿùåãî ÷åëîâåêà. Ñíåéï àâòîìàòè÷åñêè îòäåðíóëñÿ è ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó. Â ýòèõ íàïîëíåííûõ îñòðîé áîëüþ ãëàçàõ íå áûëî ñëåç.  
  
«Íåò, ÿ èìåííî ýòî èìåþ â âèäó», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï, êàæäîå ñëîâî äàâàëîñü åìó ñ óñèëèåì, êàê áóäòî åìó ìåøàëî êàêîå-òî ãëóáîêî çàïðÿòàííîå ÷óâñòâî. - «ß õî÷ó, ÷òîáû îí áûë çäåñü. Ñî ìíîé»  
  
Ýòà êðîâîòî÷àùàÿ èñêðåííîñòü óáèâàëà. Áëýêó çàõîòåëîñü, ÷òîáû òîò åãî âîïðîñ íèêîãäà íå áûë çàäàí; îí íå õîòåë áûòü ñâèäåòåëåì òàêîãî. Åìó çàõîòåëîñü ïðèêîñíóòüñÿ ê Ñíåéïó, íî îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áóäåò ðàñöåíåíî ïî÷òè òàê æå, êàê îí ñàì ðàñöåíèë áû ïðîÿâëåíèå æàëîñòè íåìíîãèì ðàíüøå.   
  
«Óõîäè». - Ïðèêàç ïðîçâó÷àë òèõî è ñïîêîéíî, íî Áëýê ïîñïåøèë ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ ïðåæäå, ÷åì óñïåë áû ïîëó÷èòü íåñîìíåííûå äîêàçàòåëüñòâà òîìó, ÷òî äîáèëñÿ íåâîçìîæíîãî. Îí çàñòàâèë Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà ïëàêàòü.  
  
************   
  
Âå÷åðèíêà íà äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Àëüáóñà Äàìáëäîðà áûëà ìåðîïðèÿòèåì ñòðîãî äëÿ âçðîñëûõ. Ýòî áûë îäèí èç íåìíîãèõ ñëó÷àåâ, êîãäà ó÷èòåëÿ è äðóãèå ðàáîòíèêè øêîëû èìåëè âîçìîæíîñòü õîðîøåíüêî ðàññëàáèòüñÿ, íå áåñïîêîÿñü î ñòóäåíòàõ. Äåíü ðîæäåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà ïðèõîäèëñÿ íà Ïàñõàëüíûå êàíèêóëû, êîãäà áîëüøèíñòâî ó÷åíèêîâ ðàçúåçæàëèñü ïî äîìàì îòäîõíóòü îò ïðîäîëæèòåëüíîãî ïåðèîäà ó÷åáû.  
  
Çà ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ëåò, Äàìáëäîð ïîäñòðàõîâûâàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ïðèãëàøàë ïðèåõàòü Ìîëëè Óèçëè, ÷òîáû îíà ïðèñìîòðåëà çà íåñêîëüêèìè îñòàâøèìèñÿ ó÷åíèêàìè. Îíà âñåãäà ñîãëàøàëàñü; íåáîëüøîå âîçíàãðàæäåíèå çà ýòó óñëóãó ïîìîãàëî åé íåìíîãî ïîïîëíèòü ñêóäíûé áþäæåò. Ìîëëè, áëàãîäàðÿ ñâîåé ìíîãîëåòíåé ïðàêòèêå âîñïèòàíèÿ ìíîãî÷èñëåííûõ ñûíîâåé, î÷åíü õîðîøî ñïðàâëÿëàñü ñî ñòóäåíòàìè, óäåðæèâàÿ èõ îò ïîïàäàíèÿ â ðàçíûå íåïðèÿòíîñòè, ïîêà ó÷èòåëÿ äåëàëè âñå, ÷òî áûëî â èõ ñèëàõ, ÷òîáû â íåïðèÿòíîñòè ïîïàñòü.  
  
Ðåìóñ íå áûë óâåðåí, ñòîèò ëè åìó èäòè íà ýòó âå÷åðèíêó. Íî Ñèðèóñ óãîâîðèë åãî ïîéòè, ñêàçàâ, ÷òî òîìó ïðîñòî íåîáõîäèìî âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè íåìíîãî ðàçâåÿòüñÿ.   
  
Ñàì Ðåìóñ õîòåë ïîéòè íà âå÷åð ê Äèðåêòîðó, íî îí áåñïîêîèëñÿ î Ñèðèóñå, êîòîðûé íàâåðíÿêà áóäåò ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ ïîêèíóòûì. Õîòÿ Ñèðèóñ â êà÷åñòâå Ìÿãêîëàïà âñå åùå áûë íà ïîñûëêàõ ó Äèðåêòîðà, è íàõîäèëñÿ çäåñü êàê åãî äîìàøíÿÿ ñîáàêà Íþõà÷, ýòî, íàâåðíîå, áûëî äëÿ Ñèðèóñà îáèäíûì è ñêó÷íûì.   
  
************   
  
Äàìáëäîð áëàãîñêëîííî óëûáàëñÿ ñîáðàâøåéñÿ êîìïàíèè, ãëÿäÿ íà êîëëåã, äîâîëüíî ïðèëè÷íî îäóðìàíåííûõ áîëüøèì êîëè÷åñòâîì óïîòðåáëåííîãî ñêîò÷à.   
  
Ìèíåðâà îáîæàëà ê âèñêè è ìîãëà âûõëåñòàòü åãî íåìåðÿííî. Îíà íà ñïîð äåìîíñòðèðîâàëà ñâîè ñïîñîáíîñòè àíèìàãà, ñïðûãèâàÿ íà ïîë è çàïðûãèâàÿ îáðàòíî, òðàíñôîðìèðóÿñü â ïðûæêå.  
  
Ìàäàì Õó÷ íåóòîìèìî çàêèäûâàëà â ñåáÿ ñêîò÷, è ÷òî-òî âåùàëà ïðîôåññîðó Ôëèòâèêó è åãî æåíå. Ôëèòâèê ñ îòñóòñòâóþùèì âèäîì êèâàë, ïî÷òè ïàäàÿ â îáìîðîê, à åãî æåíà ñëóøàëà ñ ïüÿíûì âîñõèùåíèåì íà ëèöå.   
  
Ëþïèí ñèäåë íà ïîëó, åìó ñëåãêà ïîäóðíåëî. Îí íå ïðèâûê ê àëêîãîëþ è âûïèë ñåãîäíÿ ñëèøêîì ìíîãî. Äàìáëäîð íåæíî óëûáíóëñÿ åìó, êîãäà Ðåìóñ âðó÷àë åìó ñâîé ïîäàðîê - òåïëûå øåðñòÿíûå íîñêè, - ôèîëåòîâûå, â îðàíæåâûõ è ðîçîâûõ çâåçäî÷êàõ – è åùå ðàç ïîäëèë åìó âèñêè â ñòàêàí.  
  
Çàòåì îí ïåðåâåë âçãëÿä íà åäèíñòâåííîãî ñîâåðøåííî òðåçâîãî ÷åëîâåêà íà ïðàçäíåñòâå. Ñíåéï íàáëþäàë çà óæèìêàìè è äóðà÷åñòâàìè ñâîèõ êîëëåã-ïðåïîäàâàòåëåé ñî ñëàáîé, ïî÷òè íåóëîâèìîé óëûáêîé. Ñåâåðóñ íå ïèë, Ëþïèí ýòî çíàë, íî îí ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé íåïëîõî ïðîâîäèò âðåìÿ è áåç èñêóññòâåííûõ ñòèìóëÿòîðîâ. Ñåâåðóñ, êàçàëîñü, íàõîäèë íàáëþäåíèå çà êîëëåãàìè, êîòîðûå äåëàëè èç ñåáÿ èäèîòîâ, äîñòàòî÷íûì ðàçâëå÷åíèåì. Íî îïÿòü æå, ó Ñåâåðóñà âñåãäà áûëî èçâðàùåííîå ÷óâñòâî þìîðà.  
  
Äàìáëäîð áûë ïî÷òè øîêèðîâàí ïîäàðêîì Ñåâåðóñà. Â ýëåãàíòíî óïàêîâàííîé êîðîáêå íàõîäèëèñü ÷àñû. Íå ïðîñòî êàêèå-íèáóäü ëþáûå ÷àñû, à ÷àñû, êîòîðûå ïðîïàëè ó íåãî íåñêîëüêî äåñÿòêîâ ëåò íàçàä. ×àñû, çà êðàæó êîòîðûõ Ìàðîäåðû – Ïèòåð Ïåòòèãðþ, Äæåéìñ Ïîòòåð, Ñèðèóñ Áëýê è Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí – áûëè æåñòîêî íàêàçàíû íà ïÿòîì êóðñå. Äàìáëäîð áûë òîãäà î÷åíü ðàññåðæåí èç-çà ýòîãî, îñîáåííî òåì, ÷òî íèêòî èç íèõ òàê íè â ÷åì è íå ïðèçíàëñÿ.  
  
«Òû æàëêèé…», - íà÷àë Ëþïèí, êàê òîëüêî Äàìáëäîð ñïðàâèëñÿ ñî ñâîèì èçóìëåíèåì. - «Òàê ýòî òû âçÿë èõ?! Òû õîòü ïðåäñòàâëÿåøü, ñêîëüêî, áëèí, âçûñêàíèé ÿ îòðàáîòàë çà ýòè ÷àñû?»  
  
«Åñòåñòâåííî», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï ñ åõèäíîé óõìûëêîé. - «ß áûë äîâîëüíî ñèëüíî óäèâëåí, ÷òî íè òû, íè òâîè, íó òàêèå óìíûå, äðóçüÿ òàê íè÷åãî è íå ïîíÿëè»  
  
«À ïî÷åìó òû âåðíóë èõ ñåé÷àñ?», - ñïðîñèëà ñî ñìåõîì Ìèíåðâà. - «Åñëè áû òû ïðîñòî õðàíèë èõ, íèêòî áû äàæå è íå çíàë»  
  
«ß íåäàâíî íà íèõ íàòêíóëñÿ è ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Àëüáóñ, âîçìîæíî, õîòåë áû ïîëó÷èòü èõ îáðàòíî»  
  
«Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, õîòåë», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, ïðÿ÷à ÷àñû â êàðìàí ìàíòèè. - «ß ñêó÷àë ïî íèì»  
  
«Ìèíóòî÷êó!», - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ëþïèí, ñ óõìûëêîé. - «Ñåâåðóñ äîëæåí îòðàáîòàòü çà ýòî âçûñêàíèå»  
  
Ðåìóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ, óñëûøàâ êàêóþ-òî ñîâåðøåííî áåññìûñëåííóþ ðåïëèêó Ñïðàóò, íî òóò Äèðåêòîð çàãîâîðèë ñíîâà, ïåðåêðûâàÿ âåñü øóì.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
«Äà, Äèðåêòîð?»  
  
«ß ãîòîâ íàçíà÷èòü òåáå òâîå âçûñêàíèå»  
  
«Âçûñêàíèå?» - Îäíà ñîâåðøåííàÿ áðîâü âûñîêîìåðíî èçîãíóëàñü.  
  
«Äà. Íåìíîæêî ïîçäíîâàòî, íî ëó÷øå ïîçäíî, ÷åì íèêîãäà, ïðàâèëüíî?» - Äàìáëäîð ëó÷åçàðíî óëûáíóëñÿ. - «Ïðîâîäèøü ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà îáðàòíî â åãî àïàðòàìåíòû, åñëè òåáå áóäåò óãîäíî»  
  
«À åñëè îòêàæóñü?»  
  
«Òîãäà ÿ âû÷òó òðèñòà î÷êîâ ó Ñëèçåðèíà, çà íàãëîñòü», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, âñå åùå óëûáàÿñü. - «Òû çäåñü åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî äîñòàòî÷íî òðåçâ, ÷òîáû ïîìíèòü, ãäå ðàñïîëîæåíû êîìíàòû ïðîôåññîðà Ëþïèíà, òåáå âåäü íåòðóäíî áóäåò îêàçàòü åìó ìàëåíüêóþ ïîìîùü»  
  
«ß ðîæäåí, ÷òîáû ñëóæèòü», - îòâåòèë íåïðèíóæäåííî Ñíåéï, ñ ëåãêîñòüþ îòâåñèâ èçÿùíûé ïîêëîí.  
  
«Òû ðîæäåí, ÷òîáû èçâîäèòü ñâîèõ ñòóäåíòîâ», - ïîïðàâèë Äàìáëäîð.  
  
«È ýòî òîæå»  
  
***********   
  
Õîòÿ Ëþïèí è áûë ïüÿí, íî íå íàñòîëüêî, ÷òîáû íå äåðæàòüñÿ íà íîãàõ. Ïðîñòî â êîðèäîðàõ Õîãâàðòñà ðàñøàëèëèñü êàêèå-òî ñòðàííûå àíîìàëèè ãðàâèòàöèè. Çàáàâíî, íî íà Ñåâåðóñà, êàæåòñÿ, îíè íå äåéñòâîâàëè. Âîçìîæíî, åìó èçâåñòíî êàêîå-íèáóäü êîíòð - çàêëèíàíèå. Ñåâåðóñ çíàë ÷óäîâèùíîå êîëè÷åñòâî ñòðàííûõ çàêëèíàíèé è êîíòð-çàêëÿòèé. Ê òîìó æå, ñêëàäûâàëîñü âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî îí çíàë àáñîëþòíî òî÷íî, ãäå àíîìàëèè íàõîäèëèñü, ïîòîìó ÷òî åãî òâåðäàÿ ðóêà âñåãäà óâåðåííî ïîìîãàëà ïðåîäîëåòü ýòè çîíû, ãäå áû îíè íè ïîïàäàëèñü íà èõ ïóòè.  
  
Õóäøàÿ èç íèõ ïðèòàèëàñü ïðÿìî ïåðåä åãî äâåðüþ. Àíîìàëèÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ïîäåéñòâîâàëà è íà åãî âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó, õîòÿ ýòî ïî÷åìó-òî ðàçâåñåëèëî åãî. Ïîõîæå, ïàëî÷êà ïðîñòî íå ìîãëà ñïîêîéíî ñåáÿ âåñòè â åãî ðóêå, è òåïåðü îí áûë íå ñîñòîÿíèè îòïåðåòü äâåðü.  
  
Ñíåéï âûòàùèë ñâîþ ïàëî÷êó è âçìàõíóë åþ, ïðîáîðìîòàâ ÷òî-òî ñåáå ïîä íîñ.  
  
«Ýé! Òû íå ìîæåøü îòêðûòü ìîþ äâåðü…», - çàïðîòåñòîâàë Ëþïèí. Íî ïðîòåñò óìåð, êîãäà äâåðü ðàñïàõíóëàñü. - «ß äóìàë, ÷òî ÿ åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ñïîñîáåí îòêðûòü ýòó äâåðü»  
  
«ß íàó÷èëñÿ âñêðûâàòü çàìêè ìàãè÷åñêèì ñïîñîáîì, êîãäà òû áûë âñåãî ëèøü ùåíêîì», - ñêàçàë åìó Ñíåéï. «Êàê, ïî-òâîåìó, ÿ âçÿë òîãäà ÷àñû Äàìáëäîðà?»   
  
Íó ëàäíî, íà ýòî âîçðàçèòü áûëî íå÷åãî, ïîýòîìó Ëþïèí ïðåäïî÷åë íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèòü. Îí ñïîòêíóëñÿ î ïîðîã è, ïðîëåòåâ ïîëêîìíàòû, ðóõíóë íà êðîâàòü.  
  
«Áëàî…äà.. ðþ», - ïðîáîðìîòàë îí â ïîäóøêó. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îí áûë â ãîðèçîíòàëüíîì ïîëîæåíèè, êîìíàòà ìîãëà âðàùàòüñÿ, ñêîëüêî åé áûëî óãîäíî.  
  
Îí ñëûøàë, êàê Ñíåéï õîäèò ãäå-òî ðÿäîì, íî íå îáðàùàë íà ýòî âíèìàíèå. Ãîðàçäî áîëüøå åãî ñåé÷àñ çàíèìàëè ñîâñåì äðóãèå âåùè, íàïðèìåð – ìÿãêîñòü êðîâàòè ïîä íèì. È òîò ôàêò, ÷òî îí ìîæåò âîò òàê âàëÿòüñÿ ìíîãî, ìíîãî ÷àñîâ.  
  
«Ëþïèí», - ãîëîñ Ñíåéïà ðàçáèë ýòè ïðèÿòíûå â ñâîåé áåññìûñëåííîñòè îáðàçû, ëåíèâî ïëûâøèå â åãî ãîëîâå.  
  
«×¸?»  
  
«Ïðåæäå ÷åì çàñíåøü, âûïåé ýòî». - Ó Ñíåéïà â ðóêå áûë ñòàêàí.  
  
«Ïûòàåøüñÿ îòðàâèòü ìåíÿ?» - Ëþïèí ïåðåâåðíóëñÿ è ïîäîçðèòåëüíî óñòàâèëñÿ íà ïðîçðà÷íóþ æèäêîñòü.  
  
«Ýòî âîäà», - íåòåðïåëèâî îáúÿñíèë Ñíåéï. - «Âîññòàíîâè æèäêîñòü â îðãàíèçìå, ïðåæäå ÷åì çàñíåøü, è ãîëîâà ó òåáÿ íå áóäåò íàóòðî áîëåòü ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî»  
  
«×òî, ãëàñ îïûòà?»  
  
«Áîëüøå, ÷åì òû ìîæåøü ïðåäñòàâèòü»  
  
«Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó òû íå ïðîáîâàë íè îäèí èç óáîéíûõ íàïèòêîâ Ìèíåðâû?»  
  
«ß íå ïüþ, Ëþïèí». - Ñíåéï ïîñòàâèë ñòàêàí íà ïðèêðîâàòíûé ñòîëèê. - «Åñëè òû íà ñàìîì äåëå õî÷åøü óòðîì ñòðàäàòü îò ïîõìåëüÿ, äåëî òâîå»   
  
Ëþïèí âçäîõíóë è âçÿë ñòàêàí. Ñíåéï óäåðæèâàë åãî ðóêó, ïîýòîìó íà åãî ïîäáîðîäîê ïðîëèëîñü òîëüêî íåñêîëüêî êàïåëü. Ñíåéï äåðæàë ñòàêàí äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà îí íå âûïèë âñå äî äíà. À çàòåì ïðèíÿëñÿ ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàíòèþ Ëþïèíà.   
  
«Ñåâåðóñ! ×òî òû äåëàåøü?»  
  
«Òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ ñïàòü â îäåæäå?»  
  
«Íåò». - Ëþïèí âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé è íà÷àë ðàññòåãèâàòü ìàíòèþ ñàì. Ñíåéï îòòîëêíóë åãî ðóêè è ïðîäîëæèë. Ëþïèí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî åãî áåçæàëîñòíî ðàçäåâàþò äî òðóñîâ, è ðåøèë, ÷òî åñëè îí áóäåò ñîâåðøåííî îáíàæåí, òî òîò, êòî åãî ðàçäåâàåò, òîæå äîëæåí áûòü ãîëûì. Ýòî áûëî áû, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ïî-÷åñòíîìó.  
  
«Òû ñîîáðàæàåøü, ÷òî äåëàåøü?», - õîëîäíî ñïðîñèë Ñíåéï, êîãäà ðóêè Ëþïèíà íàêîíåö-òî, ñ øåñòîé ïîïûòêè, íàùóïàëè çàñòåæêè íà åãî ìàíòèè. Íà ýòî óøëî áû âñåãî ëèøü ÷åòûðå ïîïûòêè, ïîäóìàë Ðåìóñ, åñëè áû Ñíåéï õîòü ÷óòî÷êó ïîìîãàë åìó.   
  
«Òû âñå åùå îäåò», - óêàçàë Ëþïèí íà ñîâåðøåííî - äëÿ íåãî - î÷åâèäíóþ âåùü.  
  
«È ÿ íàìåðåâàþñü â òàêîì âèäå îñòàòüñÿ»  
  
«Òû íå õî÷åøü ðàçäåòüñÿ âìåñòå ñî ìíîé?» - Ëþïèí íàäóë ãóáû, ÷óâñòâóÿ ñåáÿ íåñêîëüêî îáèæåííûì. Ãîëîâà ó íåãî ïåðåñòàëà êðóæèòüñÿ, íî ÷óâñòâî íåóåìíîãî âåñåëüÿ íå ïðîõîäèëî, õîòÿ Ñåâåðóñó, ïîõîæå, áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íå ñìåøíî.   
  
Ëþïèí îæèäàë ïîëó÷èòü ñèëüíûé, íåìåäëåííûé è õîëîäíûé îòïîð, è âñå-òàêè, íà äîëþ ñåêóíäû Ñåâåðóñ çàêîëåáàëñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì âûïðÿìèòüñÿ. Ëþïèí ñåë, áîëüøå íå áåñïîêîÿñü î íåñîìíåííî ãäå-òî çàòàèâøèõñÿ àíîìàëèÿõ ãðàâèòàöèè.  
  
«Àãà! Òåáå õî÷åòñÿ!», - òðèóìôàëüíî âîçëèêîâàë îí. - «Òû õî÷åøü ðàçäåòüñÿ âìåñòå ñî ìíîé. Ïî-ìîåìó, òàê æå ñèëüíî, êàê è ÿ»  
  
«Ëþïèí!», - âûêðèêíóë Ñíåéï. - «Ïðåêðàòè! Òû ïüÿí!»  
  
«Íó è ÷òî?», - çàóõìûëÿëñÿ Ëþïèí. - «Ðàçäåâàòüñÿ ñ êåì-òî äîãîëà, êîãäà òû ïüÿí, ýòî î-îî÷åíü ñìåøíî. Òåáå ñëåäóåò èíîãäà çàíèìàòüñÿ òàêèìè âåùàìè»  
  
«ß íå ïüþ è ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîäîëæàòü ýòîò àáñóðäíûé ðàçãîâîð», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï, ñëîâíî ïëàùîì, óêóòûâàÿñü ÷óâñòâîì ñîáñòâåííîãî äîñòîèíñòâà.   
  
«Íî òû âñå ðàâíî áóäåøü ñî ìíîé ãîëûì». - Ñàìîóâåðåííî êèâíóë Ëþïèí.  
  
«Îïðåäåëåííî íå áóäó»  
  
«ß ïîìîãó». - Ëþïèí âûêàðàáêàëñÿ èç êðîâàòè è, ïîøàòíóâøèñü, âðåçàëñÿ â Ñíåéïà, îáõâàòèâ åãî ðóêàìè â îò÷àÿííîé ïîïûòêå çàòîðìîçèòü. Ñíåéï âçâèçãíóë, êîãäà Ëþïèí âöåïèëñÿ â íåãî, åëå-åëå óäåðæàâ èõ îáîèõ íà íîãàõ.  
  
«Ëþïèí, òû ñîîáðàæàåøü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà òû äåëàåøü?», - çàâîïèë îí, îêîí÷àòåëüíî ðàñòåðÿâ òåðïåíèå.  
  
Ýòî áûë ÷åðòîâñêè óìåñòíûé âîïðîñ, ïîäóìàë Ëþïèí, êîíâóëüñèâíî ñòèñêèâàÿ ïðåêðàñíûé ìàòåðèàë Ñíåéïîâîé ìàíòèè. Êàêîãî ÷åðòà îí äåëàåò?  
  
Îí íàæðàëñÿ è çàèãðûâàåò ñ Ñåâåðóñîì Ñíåéïîì, âîò ÷òî îí äåëàåò. Ëþáèòåëü ïîôëèðòîâàòü ïî íàòóðå, Ëþïèí íå ñ÷èòàë, çàèãðûâàíèÿ ÷åì-òî ñåðüåçíûì. Îí äåëàë ýòî ïîñòîÿííî. Ýòî áûëà èãðà. Íî êàê áû òî íè áûëî, îí íà÷àë îñîçíàâàòü, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ, â äàííûé ìîìåíò, îí íå èãðàë.  
  
Âîëê, êîòîðûé áûë íåîòúåìëåìîé ÷àñòüþ åãî ñóùåñòâà, è êîòîðûé áîëüøóþ ÷àñòü âðåìåíè áåçæàëîñòíî ïîäàâëÿëñÿ, ñåé÷àñ ïðîáóæäàëñÿ. Êàê ñòðàííî – ýòî íèñêîëüêî íå ïîëíîëóíèå. Íî áåçîøèáî÷íîå îáîñòðåíèå âñåõ îðãàíîâ ÷óâñòâ íà÷àëîñü. Êðûëüÿ åãî íîñà çàòðåïåòàëè - îí ìîã îùóùàòü çàïàõè âñå ëó÷øå è ëó÷øå. Äóìàòü î êàêèõ-òî äîëãîâðåìåííûõ ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ ñòàíîâèëîñü âñå òðóäíåå è òðóäíåå. Âîëêè íå óìåþò äóìàòü íà ïåðñïåêòèâó, îíè æèâóò îäíèì äíåì, íå ðàçìûøëÿþò î áóäóùåì, à ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, â ýòîò êîíêðåòíûé ìîìåíò âðåìåíè, îí î÷åíü õîòåë ðàçäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà è äàòü âîëþ ñâîåé ïîõîòè.  
  
Âîçìîæíî, âèíîé òîìó áûëî äèêîå êîëè÷åñòâî ïðåâîñõîäíîãî àëêîãîëÿ, êîòîðîå îí óïîòðåáèë, ÷òî è âûïóñòèëî Âîëêà íà ñâîáîäó. Âîçìîæíî, âèíîé òîìó áûë ôàêò, ÷òî îí áóêâàëüíî ãîäàìè íè ñ êåì íå òðàõàëñÿ. Âîçìîæíî, âñå äåëî áûëî â îñòàâøèõñÿ ñî øêîëüíûõ äíåé ÷óâñòâàõ, êîãäà îí è Ñåâåðóñ ÷óòü íå ñòàëè ëþáîâíèêàìè. Âîçìîæíî, âèíîâàòî áûëî åãî ïðîøëîå, êîòîðîå íå îñòàâëÿëî åãî â ïîêîå.   
  
Âîçìîæíî, äåëî áûëî â çàïàõå æåëàíèÿ, êîòîðûé èñõîäèë îò ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà.  
  
Îò Ñåâåðóñà ïðàêòè÷åñêè íåñëî ñåêñîì, çàïàõîì, êîòîðûé Âîëê, ïðèòàèâøèéñÿ âíóòðè íåãî, ìîã ðàñïîçíàòü çàïðîñòî, è êîòîðîãî íå îùóòèë áû íè îäèí ÷åëîâåê ñ åãî íåñîâåðøåííûìè îðãàíàìè îáîíÿíèÿ.   
  
Íî Ñåâåðóñ âðÿä ëè äîïóñòèò ýòî, ïîäóìàë Ëþïèí, íåèñòîâî êîìêàÿ ìàíòèþ Ñíåéïà, ïîêà òîò ïûòàëñÿ âûðâàòüñÿ.   
  
«Î, Áîãà ðàäè, Ëþïèí», - ñëîâà Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àëè ðàçäðàæåííî, íî â åãî ãîëîñå íå áûëî îáû÷íîé óâåðåííîñòè. - «Âîçâðàùàéñÿ â êðîâàòü è îòïóñòè ìåíÿ»  
  
Ëþïèí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî âåäóò ê êðîâàòè, è ïîòÿíóë Ñåâåðóñà çà ñîáîé. Îí êðåïêî âöåïèëñÿ â Ñíåéïà, ïàäàÿ ñïèíîé íà êðîâàòü, è íå ñìîã óäåðæàòüñÿ îò âçäîõà, êîãäà íà íåãî âñåì ñâîèì âåñîì íåëîâêî ðóõíóëî òåëî âçðîñëîãî ìóæ÷èíû.   
  
Ñî ñêîðîñòüþ è ëîâêîñòüþ, êàçàëîñü áû, íåâîçìîæíûìè ïîñëå òàêîãî êîëè÷åñòâà âûïèòîãî, Ëþïèí ïåðåâåðíóë èõ îáîèõ ïðåæäå, ÷åì Ñíåéï ïîëó÷èë õîòü øàíñ âíîâü îáðåñòè ðàâíîâåñèå. Òåïåðü îí áûë ñâåðõó íà Ñåâåðóñå, ïðèãâîçäèâ åãî âñåé ñâîåé ìàññîé ê êðîâàòè, æàäíî âãëÿäûâàÿñü â ïàðó î÷åíü ãíåâíûõ ÷åðíûõ ãëàç.  
  
«Óáèðàéñÿ. Îò. Ìåíÿ.» - Ñëîâà çâó÷àëè ÷åòêî, óáèéñòâåííóþ ÿðîñòü, ïåðåïîëíÿâøóþ èõ, êàçàëîñü, ìîæíî áûëî ïîùóïàòü. Ìîæåò, Ëþïèí è ïîä÷èíèëñÿ áû íåìåäëåííî, åñëè áû íå ñâîäÿùèé ñ óìà çàïàõ è ðàñòóùàÿ òâåðäîñòü ÷óæîãî ÷ëåíà, âæèìàþùåãîñÿ åìó â áåäðî. Ñåâåðóñ åãî õîòåë, îí õîòåë ýòîãî, è Ëþïèí íå ñîáèðàëñÿ óïóñêàòü ýòó âîçìîæíîñòü. Îí ñòðåìèëñÿ âïèòüñÿ çóáàìè â ýòî áëåäíîå ãîðëî, ñêðûòîå ïîä âûñîêèì âîðîòíèêîì. Îí æåëàë èçíàñèëîâàòü ýòî òåëî, ëåæàùåå ïîä íèì, âçÿòü Ñåâåðóñà ãðóáî, íå äóìàÿ î ïîñëåäñòâèÿõ è ïðåäîñòîðîæíîñòÿõ.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ ïàõ, êàê ñóêà â òå÷êå, è îí çíàë, ÷òî íå ñìîæåò îòïóñòèòü åãî, äàæå åñëè òîò ïðèìåíèò ê íåìó âåñü ñâîé àðñåíàë êîøìàðíûõ çàêëèíàíèé.  
  
«Íåò», - æåñòêî ñêàçàë Ëþïèí è ïîöåëîâàë åãî.  
  
Âîëêè íå öåëóþòñÿ âî âðåìÿ ñïàðèâàíèÿ, íî ëþäè ýòî äåëàþò, à Ëþïèí áûë ÷åëîâåêîì. Îí òðåáîâàòåëüíî ëàñêàë ÿçûê, êîòîðûé ïåðåïëåëñÿ ñ åãî ñîáñòâåííûì, è ãóáû, ê êîòîðûì ïðèæàëñÿ ñâîèìè.   
  
Âêóñ Ñåâåðóñà áûë ÷óäåñíûì. Ëåãêèé âÿæóùèé ïðèâêóñ òåðïêîãî ÷àÿ, êîòîðûé îí ïèë âåñü âå÷åð, ñîñòàâëÿë âîñõèòèòåëüíûé êîíòðàñò ñî ñëàäîñòüþ åãî ðòà. Îí ìîã ïðîâåñòè âñþ ñâîþ æèçíü, èçó÷àÿ ýòîò èçóìèòåëüíûé âêóñ, åñëè áû íå äðóãèå, áîëåå íàñòîÿòåëüíûå æåëàíèÿ. È, êîíå÷íî, åñëè áû Ñåâåðóñ íå ïûòàëñÿ áåçóñïåøíî ñ íèì áîðîòüñÿ.  
  
Îí ïðåðâàë ïîöåëóé, çàðûâøèñü ëèöîì â øåþ Ñåâåðóñà, ãëóáîêî âäûõàÿ çàïàõ, íå îáðàùàÿ âíèìàíèÿ íà áîëü, êîòîðóþ ïðè÷èíÿëè ýòè äëèííûå ïàëüöû, âöåïèâøèåñÿ â åãî âîëîñû è îòòÿãèâàþùèå åãî ãîëîâó. Ñåé÷àñ çàïàõ âîçáóæäåíèÿ áûë äàæå ñèëüíåå, íî ïîä íèì áûë äðóãîé çàïàõ, òîò, ÷òî çàñòàâèë åãî çàñòûòü íà ìåñòå.  
  
Ñòðàõ. Íå òðåâîãà èëè áåñïîêîéñòâî, íå îòâðàùåíèå èëè íåæåëàíèå, íî æèâîòíûé ñòðàõ. Ñåâåðóñ áîÿëñÿ. Íåò, íå ïðîñòî áîÿëñÿ; îí áûë â óæàñå.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ âñå åùå áûë äåâñòâåííèêîì? Ëþïèí âñïîìíèë èõ øêîëüíûå äíè, äàâíî ýòî áûëî. Íà øåñòîì êóðñå îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë ãååì; â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ëþáîé øåñòíàäöàòèëåòíèé ïàðåíü, êîòîðûé ìîã ñòîéêî îáëàìûâàòü Àíèòó Ëåñòðåíäæ è åå ïîëíûå ðåøèìîñòè ïîïûòêè ñîáëàçíåíèÿ, î÷åâèäíî, äîëæåí áûë âîîáùå íå èíòåðåñîâàòüñÿ äåâóøêàìè. È Ëþïèí ïðåêðàñíî ïîíèìàë, ÷òî áîëüøèíñòâî ñëóõîâ è ñïëåòåí áûëè ïðàâäèâû. Îí ïðîâåë âñå Ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå êàíèêóëû, ïîäðóæèâøèñü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì, ïðèêëàäûâàÿ âñå ñâîè óñèëèÿ, ÷òîáû çàëåçòü åìó, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, ïîä ìàíòèþ. Ñåâåðóñó íå ñëèøêîì íðàâèëèñü ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿ, îí ïîëó÷àë óäîâîëüñòâèå îò ïîöåëóåâ. Ó íèõ áûëî åäèíñòâåííîå ñâèäàíèå, êîãäà îíè ñáëèçèëèñü ÷óòü áîëüøå, à ïîòîì Ñåâåðóñ ïðåðâàë èõ îòíîøåíèÿ è áðîñèë åãî. Ëþïèí âñåãäà ñ÷èòàë åãî ïîâåäåíèå ðåçóëüòàòîì íåîïûòíîñòè.  
  
Òåïåðü, êîãäà èì áûëî óæå ïîä ñîðîê, îí äîïóñêàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ âïîëíå ìîã íàéòè êîãî-íèáóäü, ÷òîáû ñîãðåòü ïîñòåëü. Õîòÿ, ó÷èòûâàÿ åãî êîëþ÷èé õàðàêòåð, ïîâûøåííûå òðåáîâàíèÿ ê ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿì â âîïðîñàõ ìîðàëè è åãî íåòåðïèìîñòü ê ÷óæèì ïðèêîñíîâåíèÿì, - âîçìîæíî è íåò. Âîëêó âíóòðè íåãî ïîíðàâèëàñü ýòà ìûñëü; ïîíðàâèëàñü èäåÿ áûòü ïåðâûì. Îí ñäåëàåò ýòî õîðîøî – òàê õîðîøî – äëÿ Ñåâåðóñà.   
  
Åõèäíûå è ãðÿçíûå èíñèíóàöèè Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ áûëè, ñêîðåå âñåãî, ïîëíûì äåðüìîì, êàê è âñÿ îñòàëüíàÿ åãî ëîæü. Ïèòåð ïûòàëñÿ âûâåñòè åãî èç ñåáÿ, íè÷åãî áîëüøå.   
  
«ß íå ïðè÷èíþ òåáå áîëè», - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë Ëþïèí. - «Òåáå íå÷åãî áîÿòüñÿ. ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû ýòîãî õî÷åøü…» - Îí çàìîë÷àë è ïîöåëîâàë Ñåâåðóñà ñíîâà, íà ýòîò ðàç íåæíî è ñëàäêî.  
  
Òåëî Ñåâåðóñà ïîä íèì òóò æå íàïðÿãëîñü, îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî çàïàõ ñòðàõà óñèëèëñÿ è ïåðåáèë çàïàõ æåëàíèÿ. Îí âíóòðåííå âçäîõíóë è óæå ñîáðàëñÿ îòîäâèíóòüñÿ è ïîçâîëèòü Ñåâåðóñó âñòàòü, êîãäà òîò îáìÿê.   
  
Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è âïèëñÿ â ãëàçà Ñåâåðóñà. Îí ïîéìàë âçãëÿä è íå îòïóñêàë åãî, ïîêà ðóêè Ñåâåðóñà ìåäëåííî ïðîøëèñü ïî åãî âîëîñàì è ëåãîíüêî ïðîáåæàëèñü âíèç ïî ñïèíå. Äà! Î, äà! Ýòî áûë âêóñ, êîòîðûé îí ïîìíèë, òåëî, êîòîðîå âñïîìíèëî è îòêëèêíóëîñü íà åãî ñîáñòâåííîå òåëî. Îí íèêîãäà íå áûë òàê áëèçîê ê Ñåâåðóñó, äàæå êîãäà îíè áûëè øêîëüíèêàìè, è îùóùåíèå åãî êîæè áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíûì. Ïóñòü äàæå îí è áûë âñå åùå ñëèøêîì îäåò äëÿ òàêîãî ñëó÷àÿ.  
  
Òåïåðü ñíÿòü ñ íåãî îäåæäó áûëî ãîðàçäî ïðîùå, âåäü Ñåâåðóñ ñàì ïîìîãàë åìó â ýòîì. Êàê îò çàïîçäàëîé ìûñëè, îí èçáàâèëñÿ è îò ïîñëåäíåãî îñòàâøåãîñÿ ïðåäìåòà îäåæäû. Òåïåðü, êîãäà îíè îáà áûëè îáíàæåíû, âñå äîëæíî ïîéòè ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå.  
  
Ñ îäíîé ñòîðîíû, ëåæàòü è öåëîâàòüñÿ, îáíÿâøèñü ñ äðóãèì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîæà ê êîæå, áûëî îäíî èç ñàìûõ ëó÷øèõ îùóùåíèé âîîáùå. Ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû, ýòî ïîçâîëÿëî åìó èçó÷àòü ïàëüöàìè è ÿçûêîì âñå òå ìåñòà, êîòîðûå îí íèêîãäà íå âèäåë, î êîòîðûõ òîëüêî ìå÷òàë.  
  
Ñåâåðóñ âíà÷àëå îñòàâàëñÿ ïàññèâíûì, îòâå÷àÿ òîëüêî íà ïîöåëóè. Ðåìóñ ïðî ñåáÿ óëûáíóëñÿ; Ñåâåðóñó íèêîãäà íå íðàâèëîñü äîïóñêàòü, ÷òî îí íå ìîæåò áûòü ýêñïåðòîì àáñîëþòíî âî âñåì. Òî, ÷òî îí âçÿë íà ñåáÿ ïàññèâíóþ ðîëü, áûëî âåëèêîëåïíî; â ýòîì ñëó÷àå Ðåìóñ ìîã èçó÷àòü è èññëåäîâàòü åãî ââîëþ.   
  
  
  
Ïî åãî ìíåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ áûë ñëèøêîì õóäûì. Ðåìóñ ïðîáåæàëñÿ ðóêàìè âäîëü åãî ãðóäè. Ðåáðà ìîæíî áûëî çàïðîñòî ïåðåñ÷èòàòü. Îí ïðîâåë ðóêàìè îáðàòíî, ñêîëüçÿ ïàëüöàìè ñêâîçü ÷åðíûå âîëîñû íà ãðóäè, è ïðèêîñíóëñÿ ê ñîñêàì.  
  
Òåïåðü Ñåâåðóñ ïàññèâíûì íå áûë. Åãî ðóêè, êîòîðûå ëåãîíüêî ãëàäèëè ââåðõ è âíèç ñïèíó Ëþïèíà, ñæàëèñü, êàê òîëüêî îí íàêðûë ðòîì îäèí èç ýòèõ ìàëåíüêèõ øàðèêîâ, ðîáêî âûãëÿäûâàþùèé èç ÷åðíûõ çàâèòêîâ. Îí ëèçíóë åãî è ïðèíÿëñÿ ëåãîíüêî ïîêóñûâàòü, íå óâåðåííûé, íðàâèòñÿ Ñåâåðóñó ñòèìóëÿöèÿ ñîñêîâ, èëè íåò. Âïå÷àòëåíèå áûëî òàêîå, ÷òî íðàâèòñÿ: Ñíåéï ïåðåäâèíóë îäíó ðóêó íà çàòûëîê, ïðèæèìàÿ åãî áëèæå ê ñåáå.   
  
Îí óêóñèë ñîñîê, è Ñåâåðóñ âñêðèêíóë. Ðåìóñ ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî è çàìåòèë, ÷òî åãî ëèöî ñëåãêà èñêàçèëîñü îò áîëè.  
  
Íåæíåå, Ðåìóñ, íàïîìíèë îí ñåáå. Â êà÷åñòâå èçâèíåíèÿ îí âïèëñÿ ïîöåëóåì â îðåîëó, è ïðîäîëæèë ñâîè èññëåäîâàíèÿ. Öåëóÿ è âûëèçûâàÿ êàæäûé äþéì áëåäíîé êîæè, îí äâèíóëñÿ âíèç. Åãî öåëüþ áûë îêðåïøèé ÷ëåí, ïîäíèìàþùèéñÿ èç ãíåçäà ÷åðíûõ çàâèòêîâ.   
  
«Íåò…» - Ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà, ìÿãêèé è ðîâíûé, ïðåðâàë åãî äåéñòâèÿ. Äëèííîïàëàÿ ðóêà âïëåëàñü â åãî âîëîñû, ïîäíèìàÿ ãîëîâó ââåðõ. Ñåâåðóñ ñåë, è îíè âñòðåòèëèñü â äîëãîì ÷óâñòâåííîì ïîöåëóå.  
  
Íåò, Ñåâåðóñ âîîáùå áîëüøå íå áûë ïàññèâíûì. Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, ÷òî åãî íåæíî ïðèæàëè ñïèíîé ê êðîâàòè, è ê íåìó ñêëîíèëàñü ÷åðíàÿ ãîëîâà, ÷òîáû âçÿòü â ðîò åãî íàïðÿãøèéñÿ ÷ëåí.   
  
Ó íåãî çàíÿëî âñåãî ïàðó ñåêóíä, ÷òîáû ïåðåñìîòðåòü ñâîå ïðåäûäóùåå çàêëþ÷åíèå î òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ íèêîãäà òàêèìè âåùàìè íå çàíèìàëñÿ; ãäå, ÷åðò ïîäåðè, Ñåâåðóñ íàó÷èëñÿ òàêîìó?   
  
Óìåëûé ÿçûê ïëîòíî ñêîëüçèë ïî ÷óâñòâèòåëüíîé ãîëîâêå åãî ÷ëåíà, ïåðåìåæàÿñü ñ âîñõèòèòåëüíûì è ñèëüíûì ñîñàíèåì ÷ëåíà; ïàëüöû óâåðåííî ëàñêàëè åãî ÿè÷êè, è îí çàñòîíàë îò îñòðîãî óäîâîëüñòâèÿ. Ñåâåðóñ õîðîøî çíàë, ÷òî äåëàåò; îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ òî ïî÷òè íà ãðàíè, òî ýòà èíòåíñèâíàÿ ñòèìóëÿöèÿ îñëàáåâàëà, òàê, ÷òî îí ãîòîâ áûë çàïëàêàòü. Ïîòîì âñå âîçîáíîâëÿëîñü ñ óäâîåííîé ñèëîé, ýòè íåâåðîÿòíûå ïîòðÿñàþùèå ëàñêè, êîòîðûå, êàçàëîñü, íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àòñÿ. Ðåìóñ âíåçàïíî îòîäâèíóëñÿ. Åìó î÷åíü íðàâèëîñü òî, ÷òî äåëàë Ñåâåðóñ, íî Âîëê âíóòðè ðåâåë – «âçÿòü!»; îí íå õîòåë êîí÷àòü â ýòîò ãîðÿ÷èé ðîò, îí õîòåë ïîêðûòü ýòî êðåïêîå òåëî è âçÿòü åãî äîëæíûì îáðàçîì.   
  
«Íåò», - ìÿãêî ñêàçàë îí, ãëàäÿ ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà, êîòîðûé ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è ïîñìîòðåë íà íåãî. Ñåâåðóñ âûãëÿäåë òàêèì þíûì, åãî òåìíûå ãëàçà âîïðîñèòåëüíî ñìîòðåëè íà Ëþïèíà. Ëþïèí ïîäóìàë, ÷òî îí âûãëÿäèò íå ñòàðøå, ÷åì áûë ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä, ïðåæäå ÷åì áîëü ðàñêèäàëà èõ â ðàçíûå ñòîðîíû. Ýòè áåçäîííûå òåìíûå ãëàçà ñèÿëè òàê æå, êàê è òîãäà, ëþáîâüþ è íåæíîñòüþ.  
  
Îí íå ìîã ñîïðîòèâëÿòüñÿ; îí íàêëîíèëñÿ, ÷òîáû ïîöåëîâàòü åãî, ÷òîáû ÷óâñòâîâàòü ýòè ãóáû ñíîâà è ñíîâà.   
  
«ß õî÷ó áûòü âíóòðè òåáÿ, Ñåâ», - ïðîøåïòàë îí, ìÿãêî ïîäòàñêèâàÿ åãî ïîáëèæå è íàïðàâëÿÿ òóäà, êóäà îí õîòåë åãî óëîæèòü. Ó íåãî êðóæèëàñü îò æåëàíèÿ ãîëîâà, îí áûë ê òîìó æå íåìíîãî îäóðìàíåí îãðîìíûì êîëè÷åñòâîì âûïèòîãî àëêîãîëÿ. Ïîýòîìó Âîëêó ïðèøëîñü äîâîëüñòâîâàòüñÿ ïîçîé íà áîêó. Êàê áû íè áûëî âîñõèòèòåëüíî ïîñòàâèòü Ñåâåðóñà ïåðåä ñîáîé íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè, ÷òîáû âçÿòü èìåííî òàê, îí íå äóìàë, ÷òî ñìîã áû óäåðæàòü â ýòîì ïîëîæåíèè ðàâíîâåñèå.   
  
Ïîýòîìó îí òîëêíóë Ñåâåðóñà íà áîê, çàòåì ëåã ïîçàäè íåãî, öåëóÿ è ïîêóñûâàÿ îòêðûâøóþñÿ åìó äëèííóþ øåþ. Îí ïðîòÿíóë ðóêó è âçÿë ñ ïðèêðîâàòíîãî ñòîëèêà òþáèê ñ ìàçüþ, êîòîðîé îí ïîëüçîâàëñÿ äëÿ ñóõîé êîæè ïîòðåñêàâøèõñÿ ãóá, à çàòåì íàìàçàë ýòîé ìàçüþ íåñêîëüêî ïàëüöåâ.  
  
Ñ êàêîé áû áåñöåðåìîííîñòüþ Ðåìóñ íè äåéñòâîâàë, Ñåâåðóñ ïîçâîëèë ýòî åìó; åãî ïàëüöû íàøëè êðîøå÷íîå êîëå÷êî àíóñà, è îí ñ îãðîìíîé îñòîðîæíîñòüþ ââåë îäèí ïàëåö âíóòðü. Ñåâåðóñ ñëåãêà âçäîõíóë è íàïðÿãñÿ. Ïðåæäå ÷åì îí óñïåë ïðîøåïòàòü ÷òî-íèáóäü óñïîêàèâàþùåå, Ñåâåðóñ ïîëíîñòüþ ðàññëàáèëñÿ, ïîçâîëèâ åìó äîáàâèòü åùå îäèí ïàëåö.  
  
Ïðîõîä áûë òóãîé, íî íå íàñòîëüêî; Ðåìóñ áîëüøå íå äóìàë, ÷òî èìååò äåëî ñ äåâñòâåííèêîì. Áûë ëè Ïèòåð ïðàâ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ? Äåëèë ëè Ñåâåðóñ ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì ïîñòåëü?   
  
Ýòà ìûñëü âûçâàëà âñïûøêó ÿðîñòè. Ñåâåðóñ áûë åãî; Ñåâåðóñ âñåãäà áûë åãî, è íàñòóïèëî âðåìÿ çàêðåïèòü ýòî ïðàâî ñî âñåé îïðåäåëåííîñòüþ. Íå äîæäàâøèñü, ïîêà ñòèõíóò ãíåâ è çëîñòü, îí âûòàùèë ïàëüöû, ñìàçàë ÷ëåí è, ïîäîäâèíóâøèñü áëèæå, âîøåë â òåëî ëåæàùåãî ïåðåä íèì ìóæ÷èíû îäíèì äîëãèì, ìåäëåííûì ñêîëüçÿùèì äâèæåíèåì.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íå ïðîòåñòîâàë ïðîòèâ ýòîé âíåçàïíîé ãðóáîñòè. Âìåñòî ýòîãî îí îòîäâèíóëñÿ íàçàä, íàñàæèâàÿñü íà âòîðãàþùèéñÿ â íåãî òâåðäûé ÷ëåí. Ïîëíîñòüþ ïîãðóçèâøèñü, Ëþïèí çàìåð, çàòàèâ äûõàíèå. Áîæå, êàê æå ýòî çàìå÷àòåëüíî! Îùóùåíèå òóãîé, ãîðÿ÷åé ïëîòè âîêðóã åãî ÷ëåíà áûëî òàê íåîïèñóåìî ÷óäåñíî, ÷òî åìó ïðèøëîñü íà ìãíîâåíèå çàòàèòüñÿ è çàñòûòü, ÷òîáû íå êîí÷èòü ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. ×òîáû îòâëå÷ü ñåáÿ îò ýòèõ ïîòðÿñàþùèõ îùóùåíèé, îí ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî äëèííîìó áîêó, ÷åðåç áåäðî, ïî íàïðàâëåíèþ ê ÷ëåíó Ñåâåðóñà.   
  
Ñåâåðóñ íàêðûë åãî ðóêó ñâîåé, ïîéìàâ åå ó ñåáÿ íà æèâîòå è óäåðæàâ åå òàì. Ðåìóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ; äàæå ñåé÷àñ äåéñòâîâàëè äàâíèøíèå ïðàâèëà «íèêàêèõ ïðèêîñíîâåíèé». Çàòåì âñå ìûñëè âûëåòåëè ó íåãî èç ãîëîâû, êàê òîëüêî Ñåâåðóñ ñæàë ìûøöû âîêðóã åãî ÷ëåíà.  
  
Ðóêà, âñå åùå ïîéìàííàÿ íà æèâîòå Ñåâåðóñà, ïðèäàâàëà åìó òàê íåîáõîäèìóþ óñòîé÷èâîñòü, è Ðåìóñ íà÷àë äâèãàòüñÿ. Îí õîòåë äåëàòü ýòî ìåäëåííî, ñìàêóÿ êàæäûé ìîìåíò, íî ó Âîëêà, êàæåòñÿ, áûëè äðóãèå èäåè. Îí çàðûëñÿ íîñîì â øåþ Ñåâåðóñà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê åãî ÷ëåí ïîãðóçèëñÿ íàñòîëüêî ãëóáîêî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî áûëî âîçìîæíî, â åãî ïëîòü. Ìóñêóñíûé çàïàõ ñâîäèë åãî ñ óìà, è îí íà÷àë áûñòðî è ñèëüíî âáèâàòü ñâîé ÷ëåí â ëåæàùåå ïåðåä íèì òåëî; è Âîëê è ÷åëîâåê – îáà îò÷àÿííî íóæäàëèñü â îäíîì è òîì æå; âçÿòü è çàêðåïèòü ñâîè ïðàâà. Ïîìåòèòü. Êàê òîëüêî Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê íàïðÿãëèñü åãî ÿéöà, îí âïèëñÿ çóáàìè â òî ìåñòî øåè Ñåâåðóñà, ãäå îíà ïåðåõîäèò â ïëå÷î, è êîí÷èë äîëãî è ñèëüíî.  
  
Îùóùåíèå ïîñëåîðãàçìåííîãî íàñëàæäåíèÿ ïðîäîëæàëîñü íàìíîãî äîëüøå, ÷åì êîãäà áû òî íè áûëî ðàíüøå. Îí ÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî èçëèë âñå ÷óâñòâà, êîòîðûå ñäåðæèâàë â ñåáå ãîäàìè, â ìóæ÷èíó, ëåæàùåãî â åãî îáúÿòüÿõ.  
  
Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ýìîöèè ñõëûíóëè, è îí îáìÿê. Îí ïîäîæäàë, ïîêà íå âîññòàíîâèòñÿ äûõàíèå, à çàòåì âûøåë èç Ñåâåðóñà. Íåìíîãî îòîäâèíóâøèñü, îí ïîçâîëèë Ñåâåðóñó ëå÷ü íà ñïèíó è íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä íèì äëÿ ñëàäêîãî áëàãîäàðíîãî ïîöåëóÿ.   
  
Îí óþòíî óñòðîèëñÿ ðÿäîì ñî ñâîèì íîâûì ëþáîâíèêîì, ëàñêàÿ ëàäîíÿìè åãî äëèííîå, ïðåêðàñíîå òåëî.  
  
«Ýòî áûëî…», - ñîííî ïðîøåïòàë îí, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ïîäîáðàòü ïðàâèëüíîå ñëîâî.  
  
«Çàìå÷àòåëüíî», - âñòàâèë Ñåâåðóñ, ïîêðûâàÿ âñå ëèöî Ðåìóñà ïîöåëóÿìè. - «Ñïàñèáî òåáå»  
  
«Â ëþáîå âðåìÿ», - ñîííî ïðîáîðìîòàë îí â îòâåò ñî ñ÷àñòëèâîé óëûáêîé. - «Çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ, êîíå÷íî». - Îí ïðîäîëæàë ëåíèâî ëàñêàòü Ñåâåðóñà, â òî âðåìÿ êàê Ñåâåðóñ âñå òàê æå îäàðèâàë åãî ïîöåëóÿìè. Ðåìóñ ïðîâåë ðóêîé ïî ïëîñêîìó æèâîòó, çàòåì íèæå. ×ëåí Ñåâåðóñà áûë, êàê îí è îæèäàë, îáìÿêøèì, íî òàì íå áûëî íèêàêîé ëèïêîñòè, êîòîðàÿ äîëæíà áûëà áû îñòàòüñÿ ïîñëå ñåêñà.   
  
«Ñåâ…?» - Îí ñëåãêà ïðèïîäíÿë ãîëîâó.  
  
«Ìììì?»  
  
«Òû íå…» - Îí çàìîëê, åãî ïàëüöû â íåäîñêàçàííîì âîïðîñå ëåãîíüêî áëóæäàëè â îáëàñòè ïàõà Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
«ß íèêîãäà íå êîí÷àþ», - ïðèçíàëñÿ òèõî Ñåâåðóñ. - «Âñå â ïîðÿäêå, Ðåìóñ. Ýòî áûëî çàìå÷àòåëüíî»  
  
Óñïîêîåííûé íåæíîñòüþ â ýòîì òèõîì ãîëîñå, îí ïðèæàë Ñåâåðóñà áëèæå è ïðîâàëèëñÿ â ñîí.  
  
************   
  
Êîãäà Ðåìóñ ïðîñíóëñÿ, ñîëíöå óæå ïðîáèâàëîñü ñêâîçü îêíî íåñòåðïèìûì ñâåòîì. Åìó êàçàëîñü, ÷òî åãî ðîò îááèò âûñîêîêà÷åñòâåííûì áàðõàòîì, à åãî ãîëîâà áûëà ïðèìåðíî â øåñòü ðàç áîëüøå îáû÷íîãî ðàçìåðà è áîëåçíåííî ðàñïóõëà. Åäèíñòâåííîé ÷àñòüþ òåëà, êîòîðàÿ áûëà äîâîëüíà íàñòóïèâøèì óòðîì, áûëî êîå-÷òî ñíèçó, è ýòà ÷àñòü òåëà òðåáîâàëà íåêîòîðîãî âíèìàíèÿ. Ðåìóñ âûáðàëñÿ èç êðîâàòè è, øàòàÿñü, ïðîøëåïàë â òóàëåò. Ïîòðåáîâàëàñü ïàðà ñåêóíä, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí îêîí÷àòåëüíî ïðîñíóëñÿ è ñìîã óáåäèòü ñâîé ìî÷åâîé ïóçûðü, ÷òî îí äåéñòâèòåëüíî æåëàåò åãî îïóñòîøèòü. Ðåìóñ çåâíóë. Îí îáëåã÷èëñÿ, îäíîé ðóêîé îïèðàÿñü î ñòåíó òóàëåòà. Äàæå çåâàòü áûëî áîëüíî. Çàêîí÷èâ, îí ñìûë âîäó, ïîìîðùèâøèñü îò øóìà, è áåãëî âçãëÿíóë â çåðêàëî.  
  
Çåðêàëî, âîçìîæíî èç ÷óâñòâà ñàìîñîõðàíåíèÿ, îòêàçûâàëîñü ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì ýòèì óòðîì. È îïÿòü æå, ÷òî ìîæíî áûëî äîáàâèòü ê åãî âíåøíåìó âèäó? Áëåäíûé, îïóõøèé, ñî ñâåòëî-ñåðîé ùåòèíîé íà ïîäáîðîäêå, à åãî ãëàçà… Íåò, îí íå õîòåë äàæå äóìàòü î òîì, êàêèìè ñëîâàìè ìîæíî îïèñàòü åãî ãëàçà. Äîñòàòî÷íî òîãî, ÷òî åìó ïðèõîäèòñÿ äåëàòü ïîïûòêè èìè âèäåòü.   
  
Âåðíóâøèñü â ñïàëüíþ, îí âçãëÿíóë íà ñìÿòóþ ïîñòåëü è íà ÷åëîâåêà, ëåæàùåãî íà íåé. Ðåìóñ ðåøèë ðàçáóäèòü ñâîåãî íî÷íîãî ñîñåäà. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèñóòñòâîâàë íà ìíîãèõ âå÷åðèíêàõ ïî ïîâîäó äíÿ ðîæäåíèÿ Äàìáëäîðà; ó íåãî íàâåðíÿêà åñòü êàêèå-íèáóäü àíòèïîõìåëüíûå ñðåäñòâà.  
  
Îí íàêëîíèëñÿ íàä êðîâàòüþ è óæå ñîáðàëñÿ ïîòðÿñòè Ñåâåðóñà çà ïëå÷î, íî ïåðåäóìàë. Ñåâåðóñ êðåïêî ñïàë, ÷åðòû åãî ëèöà ðàññëàáèëèñü, è îí âûãëÿäåë íåâûíîñèìî ìèëûì. Ðåìóñ íèêîãäà áû íå íàçâàë «ìèëûì» áîäðñòâóþùåãî Ñåâåðóñà – â êàêîì áû èç ñâîèõ íàñòðîåíèé òîò íå íàõîäèëñÿ – íî âîò êðåïêî ñïÿùèì îí ïðîèçâîäèë âïå÷àòëåíèå, íó, â îáùåì, ìèëîãî.   
  
Îí ðåøèë íå áóäèòü Ñåâåðóñà. Ìÿãêî ïîöåëîâàâ âçúåðîøåííûå ÷åðíûå âîëîñû, îí îòâåðíóëñÿ è íà÷àë îäåâàòüñÿ. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, â çàïàñàõ ó Ïîïïè íàâåðíÿêà åñòü àíàëîãè÷íûå ëåêàðñòâà.  
  
*********   
  
Áëýê çåâíóë, ïîòÿíóëñÿ è ïîòðÿñ õâîñòîì, ïðåæäå ÷åì ñíîâà åãî îïóñòèòü. Äîìàøíèå ýëüôû óæå ïðèíåñëè åìó çàâòðàê, íî åãî ðàçáèðàëî ëþáîïûòñòâî ïîñìîòðåòü íà æåñòîêèå ïîõìåëüíûå ñòðàäàíèÿ ïðåïîäàâàòåëüñêîãî ñîñòàâà. Ìàëåíüêîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå, íî îí æå, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, âñåãî ëèøü ñîáàêà.   
  
Ïåðâîé âîøëà Ìîëëè Óèçëè. Îíà ìèìîõîäîì ïîòðåïàëà åãî ïî ãîëîâå, íàøëà ÷àøêó ÷àÿ è âûøëà ñíîâà. Îíà âûãëÿäåëà èçìîòàííîé.  
  
Íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ñïóñòÿ îäíîâðåìåííî ïðèøëè Äàìáëäîð è Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë, îáà âûãëÿäåëè êàêèìè-òî ïîìÿòûìè.  
  
«È ïî÷åìó ÿ äåëàþ ýòî ñ ñîáîé?», - çàäàëà ðèòîðè÷åñêèé âîïðîñ Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë, äåðæàñü çà ãîëîâó.  
  
«Ïðåäñòàâüòå ñåáå, êàê ÿ ñåáÿ ÷óâñòâóþ. ß êàæäûé ãîä ïîñòóïàþ îäèíàêîâî», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. Äàæå åãî áîðîäà âûãëÿäåëà òàê, êàê áóäòî åé áîëüíî.  
  
«È ïî÷åìó æå òû òàê ïîñòóïàåøü?», - âûçûâàþùå ñïðîñèëà Ìèíåðâà.  
  
«Ýòî ÿ êàê áû íàïîìèíàþ ñåáå, êàêîé ÿ íà ñàìîì äåëå ñòàðûé. ß ÷óâñòâóþ ñåáÿ, ñëîâíî ìíå óæå ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ïÿòü ëåò».  
  
«Òåáå ñòî ïÿòüäåñÿò ïÿòü ëåò, Àëüáóñ», - áåçæàëîñòíî ñêàçàëà îíà.- «Îó. Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ? Ìíå îí íóæåí»  
  
Íþõà÷ ôûðêíóë, åãî ïîçàáàâèëà âíåçàïíàÿ ìûñëü, ÷òî ýòî, íàâåðíîå, åäèíñòâåííûé äåíü â ãîäó, êîãäà Ñíåéï ïîëüçóåòñÿ ïîïóëÿðíîñòüþ.  
  
«Çàòêíèñü, Íþõà÷, èëè ÿ ïðåâðàùó òåáÿ â êîâðèê ó ïîðîãà», - ðÿâêíóëà íà íåãî Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë.   
  
***********   
  
Íàêîíåö ïîÿâèëèñü è îñòàëüíûå. Ãðóïïàìè ïî äâîå è ïî òðîå, îíè âñå çàõîäèëè, øëè íàïðÿìèê ê ñòîëèêó, ãäå ðàçëèâàëè êîôå èëè ÷àé, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðîñêàíèðîâàòü êîìíàòó â ïîèñêàõ èõ îáîæàåìîãî ïðîôåññîðà Çåëèé.  
  
«Ãäå Ñåâåðóñ?», - ïîòðåáîâàëà ïðîôåññîð Âåêòîð, îñóøèâ ïîëíóþ ÷àøêó êðåï÷àéøåãî êîôå.  
  
«Åãî çäåñü íåò», - îòîçâàëàñü Ñïðàóò. - «Êàê æå ó ìåíÿ áîëèò ãîëîâà». - Åå æàëîñòëèâîå çàÿâëåíèå âûçâàëî âñåãî íåñêîëüêî âÿëûõ îòçûâîâ. Ñîáñòâåííûå ñòðàäàíèÿ íå îñòàâëÿëè èì ñèë äàæå íà ñî÷óâñòâèå.  
  
«Âîò», - Ìàéêë Ñèìñîí, ïðîôåññîð Ìàããëîâåäåíèÿ, âûòàùèë áîëüøîé áóòûëåê èç êàðìàíà ìàíòèè. - «Âîçüìèòå äâå òàáëåòêè è ïåðåäàéòå îñòàëüíûì».  
  
«×òî ýòî?»  
  
«Àñïèðèí. Ìàããëîâñêîå ëåêàðñòâî», - îí áðîñèë äâå òàáëåòêè â ðîò è çàïèë âîäîé.   
  
«Ýòî êîíöåíòðèðîâàííàÿ è î÷èùåííàÿ ýññåíöèÿ èâîâîé êîðû. Íå òàê ýôôåêòèâíî, êàê îäíî èç çåëèé Ñåâåðóñà, íî äîëæíî ïîäåéñòâîâàòü», - äîáàâèë Äàìáëäîð, áåðÿ ñåáå äâå òàáëåòêè è ïåðåäàâàÿ áóòûëêó ïðîôåññîðó Âåêòîð.  
  
«È âñå-òàêè, ãäå øëÿåòñÿ Ñåâåðóñ?», - íåäîâîëüíî ñïðîñèëà Ñèíèñòðà, áåðÿ ó Âåêòîð àñïèðèí. - «Åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç, êîãäà òû õî÷åøü âèäåòü ýòîãî ÷åëîâåêà, è åãî òóò íåò. À êîãäà ÿ íå õî÷ó ñ íèì âñòðå÷àòüñÿ, îí îòêóäà-íèáóäü ïîäêðàäûâàåòñÿ è ìàÿ÷èò ðÿäîì, êàê ãðèô-ïåðåðîñòîê»  
  
«Äîáðîå óòðî âñåì», - ñîáðàíèå ïîâåðíóëîñü, îáñòðåëÿâ ãíåâíûìè âçãëÿäàìè âåñåëóþ è ðàäîñòíóþ Ïîïïè Ïîìôðè, êîòîðàÿ âûãëÿäåëà ñòîëü æå ñâåæåé è ýëåãàíòíîé, êàê ðîçà, ïîêðûòàÿ ðîñîé. - «×òî?»  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ åùå íå ïîêàçûâàëñÿ», - ñêàçàë Ôëèòâèê, êàê áóäòî ýòî îáúÿñíÿëî àáñîëþòíî âñå.  
  
«Ïðàâäà?» - Îíà îãëÿäåëàñü. - «Ïîñëåäíèé ðàç åãî âèäåëè, êîãäà îí ïîìîãàë Ðåìóñó äîáðàòüñÿ äî åãî êîìíàò. À, Ðåìóñ! Òû âèäåë Ñåâåðóñà ýòèì óòðîì?»  
  
Íþõà÷, ñëîâíî çà÷àðîâàííûé, íàáëþäàë, êàê Ðåìóñ ïîïÿòèëñÿ ê ñòåíå. Áîæå, îí âûãëÿäèò õóæå, ÷åì âñå îñòàëüíûå.  
  
«Ýòà… Äà?»  
  
«Ãäå îí?», - ïîòðåáîâàëà Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë.  
  
«Îí… íó… åùå ñïèò»  
  
«À îòêóäà òû ýòî çíàåøü?», - ñïðîñèëà ñâàðëèâî Âåêòîð. Ðåìóñ âñïûõíóë, ñòàâ ïî÷òè ñâåêîëüíî êðàñíûì. Ïîïïè îñòàíîâèëà íà íåì äîëãèé èçó÷àþùèé âçãëÿä.   
  
Çàòåì îíà óäàðèëà åãî ïî ëèöó, ðåçêî è ñèëüíî, ðàçâåðíóëàñü íà êàáëóêàõ è âûøëà èç êîìíàòû.  
  
***************   
  
Áëýê íå ïðåâðàùàëñÿ â ÷åëîâåêà äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïîäîøåë ê äâåðè Ðåìóñà. Îí ïðîñêîëüçíóë â ñïàëüíþ, è ñðàçó óâèäåë Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà, çàñòåãèâàþùåãî ïîñëåäíþþ ïóãîâèöó íà æèëåòå.  
  
«Äîáðîå óòðî», - îí ïîïûòàëñÿ, âïðî÷åì, áåçóñïåøíî, ñêðûòü óõìûëêó. Ñíåéï ïðîáîðìîòàë ÷òî-òî, ñìóòíî ïîõîæåå íà ïðèâåòñòâèå, íîñêàì ñâîèõ áîòèíîê è âçÿë ìàíòèþ.  
  
«Çíàåøü, òû ìîã áû ïîäíÿòüñÿ íà çàâòðàê è ïîãðåòüñÿ â ëó÷àõ ñâîåé áåçìåðíîé ïîïóëÿðíîñòè. Âñå î òåáå ñïðàøèâàëè»  
  
«Â ïîèñêàõ àíòèïîõìåëüíîãî çåëüÿ, îñìåëþñü ïðåäïîëîæèòü», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî âëàæíûì, î÷åâèäíî, òîëüêî ÷òî âûìûòûì, âîëîñàì.  
  
«Ñóäÿ ïî èõ âèäó, òàê è åñòü», - õìûêíóë Áëýê. - «Íó, åùå òåáÿ ìîãëà áû çàèíòåðåñîâàòü âîçìîæíîñòü âûðó÷èòü Ðåìóñà»  
  
«À ÷òî ñ íèì?»  
  
«Ïîïïè âðåçàëà åìó, êîãäà âûÿñíèëà, ÷òî îí çíàåò, ãäå òû íàõîäèøüñÿ»  
  
«Ïðàâäà, ÷òî ëè?» - Ñíåéï çàñòûë.  
  
«Äà, òàê è ñäåëàëà. Èíòåðåñíî, è ïî÷åìó îíà òàê ïîñòóïèëà?», - ïîäíÿâ áðîâè, îí âçãëÿíóë íà Ñíåéïà. - «Îíà çíàåò î òâîåì ïðîøëîì?»  
  
«Äà, îíà çíàåò», - Ñíåéï íàõìóðèëñÿ.  
  
«È îíà ñäåëàëà ïðàâèëüíûé âûâîä?», - ïðîäîëæàë óïîðñòâîâàòü Áëýê, ìíîãîçíà÷èòåëüíî ïîñìîòðåâ íà ñìÿòûå ïðîñòûíè. - «Ìíå ñòîèò ïðåäëîæèòü òåáå ïîçäðàâëåíèÿ èëè ñîáîëåçíîâàíèÿ?»  
  
«Ñóäÿ ïî òâîåìó áåñöåðåìîííîìó ïîâåäåíèþ â ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ, òû ýòî ðåøèøü è áåç ìîåé ïîìîùè», - Ñíåéï ñëîæèë ðóêè íà ãðóäè, ñ âûçîâîì ãëÿäÿ íà íåãî.   
  
«Íå ñîáèðàÿñü ïðîâåðÿòü òâîþ èñêðåííîñòü îêîëüíûìè ïóòÿìè, ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî ïðîñòî ñïðîøó íàïðÿìóþ. Êàêîâû òâîè íàìåðåíèÿ?»  
  
«À òû êòî? Ìàìà Ðåìóñà?»  
  
«Åãî ëó÷øèé äðóã»  
  
«Ìîæåøü ñ÷èòàòü, ÷òî ñ ïîñëåäíåãî íàøåãî ðàçãîâîðà íà ýòó òåìó ìîå îòíîøåíèå íå èçìåíèëîñü.»  
  
Îí êèâíóë. Ýòî áûëî î÷åíü áëèçêî ê òîìó ïðèçíàíèþ, ÷òî îí îæèäàë óñëûøàòü îò Ñíåéïà.  
  
«À òåïåðü, ïðîñòè, ìåíÿ çàæäàëèñü ìîè îáîæàþùèå ôàíàòû», - ïðîäîëæèë Ñíåéï, îòòàëêèâàÿ åãî ñî ñâîåãî ïóòè.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ», - Áëýê âäðóã ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Ñíåéïà, ïîä÷èíÿÿñü èìïóëüñó, êîòîðûé îí íå âïîëíå ìîã îáúÿñíèòü ñàì. - «À êàê íàñ÷åò òåáÿ? Ñ òîáîé âñå â ïîðÿäêå?»  
  
«Òåáÿ êîëûøåò?» - Âîïðîñ ïðîçâó÷àë õðèïëî è îòðûâèñòî.  
  
«Äà. Â ýòîì ñëó÷àå, äà, êîëûøåò», - îòâåòèë îí òèõî. Ñíåéï ñìîòðåë íà íåãî ïàðó äîëãèõ ìãíîâåíèé, çàòåì âûðàæåíèå åãî ëèöà ñìÿã÷èëîñü.  
  
«ß â ïîðÿäêå, Áëýê. Ïî÷åìó áû ìíå íå áûòü â ïîðÿäêå?»  
  
«Ïðèçðàêè. Ýòî…» - Îí íåîïðåäåëåííî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé â íàïðàâëåíèè êðîâàòè. - «Ýòî äîëæíî áûòü íåïðîñòî äëÿ òåáÿ»  
  
«ß áûë ñ Ðåìóñîì, Áëýê. È îí íå ñäåëàë ìíå áîëüíî, åñëè ýòî òî, î ÷åì òû ñïðàøèâàåøü. Òàê ÷òî òû ìîæåøü óñïîêîèòü ñâîå ãðèôôèíäîðñêîå íàçîéëèâîå äîáðîõîòñòâî è áîëüøå íå ñóåòèòüñÿ» - Ñ ýòèì Ñíåéï âûøåë.  
  
Áëýê ñìîòðåë åìó âñëåä, çàäóì÷èâî íàõìóðèâøèñü. Ñíåéïó, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, óäàëîñü ïîïàñòü â ïîñòåëü ê ÷åëîâåêó, êîòîðîãî îí ëþáèò óæå äâà äåñÿòêà ëåò, è âñå, ÷òî îí ñìîã ñêàçàòü, ëèøü ÷òî ýòî «íå áîëüíî». Òâîþ ìàòü, ýòî áûëî îäíîé èç ñàìûõ ïå÷àëüíûõ âåùåé èç òîãî, ÷òî îí óñëûøàë çà ïîñëåäíåå âðåìÿ.   
  
*********   
  
«Âîò», - Ðåìóñ ïîäíÿë ãîëîâó è óâèäåë ïåðåä ñîáîé Ñåâåðóñà, ñ ëîæêîé â îäíîé ðóêå è áóòûëêîé, íàïîëíåííîé ÷åì-òî îòâðàòèòåëüíûì íà âèä â äðóãîé. - «Òâîå ñðåäñòâî îò ïîõìåëüÿ»  
  
Î, ñëàâà Áîãó. Åãî ãîëîâà âñå åùå òóïî ãóäåëà, è îí ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ ïðîñòî àäñêè äåðüìîâî. À åùå ãîðåëà ùåêà. Ïîïïè õîðîøî åìó âðåçàëà. Îí ïîêîðíî îòêðûë ðîò, ïîçâîëÿÿ Ñåâåðóñó çàñóíóòü êîí÷èê ëîæêè åìó â ðîò.  
  
«×åðò, êàêîå ãîðüêîå!», - çàäîõíóëñÿ îí, çàêàøëÿâøèñü.  
  
«Äà, ãîðüêîå», - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ, ïîëîæèâ ëîæêó ðÿäîì ñ áóòûëêîé. - «Ïîäîæäè ìèíóòó èëè äâå, è òû ïî÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ áûë ïðàâ; åìó ñòàëî çíà÷èòåëüíî ëó÷øå. Ïîõìåëüå íåçàìåòíî ðàñòâîðèëîñü, è òåïåðü åãî áåñïîêîèëà òîëüêî ðàñïóõøàÿ ùåêà. Òî÷íåå, ðàñïóõøàÿ ùåêà è îñòðûå âçãëÿäû, áðîñàåìûå äðóãèìè íàõîäÿùèìèñÿ â êîìíàòå ïðåïîäàâàòåëÿìè. Èì âñåì óæå òîæå ñòàëî ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå.   
  
«Ý-ý-ý, Ñåâ…», - íåðåøèòåëüíî íà÷àë îí. - «ß áîþñü, ÷òî ÿ, íó…»  
  
«È êàêîå ãíóñíîå ïðåñòóïëåíèå òû ñîâåðøèë íà ýòîò ðàç, Ðåìóñ?», - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, äîáðîæåëàòåëüíî óñìåõíóâøèñü. - «Òû ðàñêðèòèêîâàë îäíó èç øëÿï Àëüáóñà? Èëè íàìåêíóë Ìèíåðâå, ÷òî â ýòîì ãîäó ó Êâèääè÷íîé êîìàíäû Ãðèôôèíäîðà íå ñòîëü âûñîêèå øàíñû? ×òî?»  
  
«ß ïðîáîëòàëñÿ î òîì, ÷òî ìû, â îáùåì, íó, ïðîâåëè íî÷ü âìåñòå», - çàêîí÷èë îí ñ íåñ÷àñòíûì âèäîì. Ñåâåðóñ íàñòîëüêî çàêðûòûé ÷åëîâåê, ÷òî åìó âðÿä ëè ýòî ïîíðàâèòñÿ. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñåâåðóñ íå âûãëÿäåë î÷åíü óæ ðàññòðîåííûì.  
  
«È ÷òî? Êàê áóäòî ìîè ïðåäïî÷òåíèÿ – ýòî òàéíà, ïîêðûòàÿ ìðàêîì. Òû åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî áûë ðàñêðûò, íî íå ÿ»  
  
«Ìåíÿ íå âîëíóåò, ÷òî îíè ïîäóìàþò», - ñêàçàë Ðåìóñ, íåìíîãî ðàçäðàæåííî. Åãî, êîíå÷íî, ýòî âîëíîâàëî, íî åùå áîëüøå åãî ìó÷èëî òî, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ-òî ñîâåðøåííî íå áåñïîêîèëñÿ.  
  
«À òû äóìàåøü, ìåíÿ âîëíóåò?» - Ñíåéï ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü è îäàðèë åãî îäíîé èç ñâîèõ ðåäêèõ óëûáîê. - «Åäèíñòâåííîå ìíåíèå, êîòîðîå èìååò äëÿ ìåíÿ çíà÷åíèå – òâîå»   
  
Îí óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò. Êàçàëîñü, áóäòî îíè ïî÷òè âåðíóëèñü íàçàä â òî âðåìÿ, êîãäà îíè áûëè ñ÷àñòëèâû è âëþáëåíû. Âëþáëåíû? Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òîãäà áûë â íåãî âëþáëåí è äî ñèõ ïîð ëþáèë åãî. Íî ìîæåò ëè îí ñàì âåðíóòü ýòè ÷óâñòâà? È áóäåò ëè ýòî äåëàòü?  
  
«Åñëè òû ñ÷èòàåøüñÿ ñ ìîèì ìíåíèåì, òî, ïî-ìîåìó, ìû äîëæíû ïîçàâòðàêàòü», - ñêàçàë îí, ïðèáåãíóâ ê þìîðó, ÷òîáû âûèãðàòü âðåìÿ. Åìó íàäî ïîäóìàòü.   
  
********   
  
Ïîñëå çàâòðàêà Ñåâåðóñ èñ÷åç èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ.   
  
Ñàì çàâòðàê ïðîøåë äîâîëüíî ñïîêîéíî. Ìåäëåííî ïðèõëåáûâàÿ òðåòüþ ÷àøêó ÷àÿ, Ñåâåðóñ ðàçâëåêàëñÿ òåì, ÷òî ñìåøèë âñåõ îñòàëüíûõ ðàññêàçàìè î òîì, ÷òî îíè äåëàëè âå÷åðîì íàêàíóíå. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íèõ âîñïðèíèìàëî ýòî ñ þìîðîì, âñå åùå î÷åíü áëàãîæåëàòåëüíî îòíîñÿñü ê Ñåâåðóñó èç-çà åãî öåëèòåëüíîãî çåëüÿ.  
  
Ïîñëå òîãî, êàê â êîìíàòå íàêîíåö-òî ïîÿâèëàñü Ìàäàì Õó÷, Ñåâåðóñ, äîïèâ ÷àé, âíåçàïíî âñòàë, íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î Äàìáëäîðà, à çàòåì âûøåë. Ðåìóñ çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñà âûçâàëè íà âñòðå÷ó ê Âîëüäåìîðòó, è ýòî î÷åíü åãî îáåñïîêîèëî. È âñå-òàêè, ýòî äàâàëî åìó âðåìÿ ïîäóìàòü î ðàçíûõ âåùàõ, ãëàâíûì îáðàçîì, î ïðîøåäøåé íî÷è.  
  
Â ðåçóëüòàòå ýòîé íî÷è îí óçíàë íåñêîëüêî âåùåé. Âî-ïåðâûõ – Ñåâåðóñ åãî ëþáèë. Âî-âòîðûõ – Ñåâåðóñ åãî áîÿëñÿ. Â-òðåòüèõ, – îáà – Âîëê è ÷åëîâåê - õîòåëè Ñåâåðóñà ýòîé íî÷üþ, è, åñëè áûòü ñ ñîáîé àáñîëþòíî ÷åñòíûì, îäíîé íî÷è åìó áûëî ìàëî. Â-÷åòâåðòûõ - ÷òî-òî, êàñàþùååñÿ ýòîé íî÷è, çàñòàâèëî Ïîìôðè ðàçîçëèòüñÿ íà íåãî. Â-ïÿòûõ – Ñèðèóñ ïÿëèòñÿ íà íåãî, êàê áóäòî ó íåãî äâå ãîëîâû…  
  
«Ïðåêðàòè ñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ òàê, Ìÿãêîëàï», - ðàçäðàæåííî ñêàçàë îí. - «ß âçðîñëûé ÷åëîâåê è ìîãó òðàõàòü, êîãî õî÷ó. Êàêèå áû öèíè÷íûå çàìå÷àíèÿ òû íå õîòåë îòïóñòèòü, ïðèäåðæè èõ ïðè ñåáå. ß íå õî÷ó ýòî ñëóøàòü»  
  
«ß íå ñîáèðàëñÿ îòïóñêàòü öèíè÷íûõ çàìå÷àíèé, Ëóíàòèê», - ñïîêîéíî îòâåòèë Áëýê. - «ß ïðîñòî íàñëàæäàþñü ðîæàìè, êîòîðûå òû òóò êîð÷èøü. Íè î ÷åì íå õî÷åøü ðàññêàçàòü?»  
  
«Íåò», - îòðåçàë îí. Íà ñàìîì äåëå, áûëî áû ïðèÿòíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ìÿãêîëàïîì îáî âñåì ýòîì, íî ðàçãîâàðèâàòü ñ Ñèðèóñîì î Ñåâåðóñå áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåïîäõîäÿùèì çàíÿòèåì.  
  
«Ëàäíî», - ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë Áëýê, íå îòâîäÿ ïðèñòàëüíîãî âçãëÿäà.  
  
«×òî?!» - Îí òîæå óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóãà. - «Ïîñëóøàé, íè÷åãî èç ýòîãî òåáÿ íå êàñàåòñÿ. Óñåê?»  
  
«Çíàåøü, äëÿ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ õîðîøî ïîòðàõàëñÿ, òû â ñëèøêîì ïëîõîì íàñòðîåíèè», - çàìåòèë Áëýê ñ íåïðèÿòíîé óõìûëêîé.   
  
«ß ïðîøëîé íî÷üþ ñïàë ñ Ñåâåðóñîì», - îòâåòèë îí õîëîäíî. //Äà, ÿ ñäåëàë ýòî, Ìÿãêîëàï; òåïåðü óõîäè è îñòàâü ìåíÿ ðàçìûøëÿòü â ìèðå è ñïîêîéñòâèè//. Ê åãî óäèâëåíèþ, Ñèðèóñ íèêàê íå îòðåàãèðîâàë. Íî òàêæå è íå ïðåêðàòèë íà íåãî ñìîòðåòü. - «Òû íè÷åãî íå õî÷åøü åùå ñäåëàòü?»  
  
«Íåò»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó òû íå âûõîäèøü èç ñåáÿ, êàê ýòî áûëî ðàíüøå, åñëè äåëî êàñàëîñü ìåíÿ è Ñåâåðóñà?» - Ðåìóñ ìåòíóë â Ñèðèóñà ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé âçãëÿä.  
  
«×òî? Òû õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ âðåçàë òåáå, êàê Ïîïïè?», - Áëýê ïîäíÿë áðîâè â íàñìåøëèâîì óäèâëåíèè. - «Êîãî òû áåðåøü ñåáå â ïîñòåëü, Ëóíàòèê, ìåíÿ ñîâåðøåííî íå êàñàåòñÿ».  
  
«×åðòîâñêè ïðàâèëüíî», - ôûðêíóë îí è îòâåðíóëñÿ îò Ñèðèóñà.  
  
«È ÷òî, îí áûë òàê ïëîõ?» - Ñïîêîéíûé âîïðîñ ðàçáèë åãî ïîïûòêó ïðèâåñòè â ïîðÿäîê ìûñëè. Îí ðàçâåðíóëñÿ ê Ñèðèóñó è ïðèïîäíÿëñÿ, ãîòîâûé áðîñèòü êàêîå-íèáóäü î÷åíü íåëåñòíîå âûðàæåíèå, íî âäðóã óâèäåë íà åãî õìóðîì ëèöå âûðàæåíèå èñêðåííåãî áåñïîêîéñòâà. Î÷åíü ìåäëåííî îí ñåë îáðàòíî â áëèæàéøåå ê Áëýêó êðåñëî.  
  
«Ýòî áûëî ÷óäåñíî», - ñêàçàë îí òèõî. - «Äëÿ ìåíÿ»  
  
«À äëÿ íåãî?», - ñïðîñèë Áëýê òàê æå òèõî. Ðåìóñ ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë.  
  
«ß íå óâåðåí. Îí êàçàëñÿ… à, ÷åðò âîçüìè, Ìÿãêîëàï, ÿ íå äóìàþ, ÷òî îí èçâëåê èç ýòîãî ñîáûòèÿ ìíîãî ïðèÿòíîãî», - âíåçàïíî íà÷àë îí, áàðàáàíÿ ïàëüöàìè î ïîäëîêîòíèê êðåñëà. - «Îí áûë èñïóãàí, Ìÿãêîëàï. Íå âñòðåâîæåí, êàê ýòî áûâàåò ñ íîâûì ëþáîâíèêîì. Ñíà÷àëà îí áûë â óæàñå, à ÿ âñå ðàâíî ïðîäîëæàë»  
  
«Ýòî áûëî èçíàñèëîâàíèå?»  
  
×òî çà ÷åðò?! Ïî÷åìó Ñèðèóñ ñìîòðèò íà íåãî òàê ñåðüåçíî è îáåñïîêîåíî?   
  
«Íåò!», - çàïðîòåñòîâàë îí. Çàòåì ðàññëàáèëñÿ, è òÿæåëî âçäîõíóë, ïðîâåäÿ ðóêîé ïî âîëîñàì. - «ß íå çíàþ. Îí ïîçâîëèë ìíå… îí áûë âîçáóæäåí, íî… ÿ íå ïîìíþ âñå â ïîäðîáíîñòÿõ… îí íå êîí÷èë, Ñèðè».   
  
«Ïîíÿòíî…», - âîò è âñå, ÷òî ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. Ðåìóñ óñòàâèëñÿ íà äðóãà.  
  
«Ïîñëóøàé, åñëè òû íå õî÷åøü ýòîãî çíàòü, êàêîãî ÷åðòà òîãäà ñïðàøèâàë?»  
  
«Ëóíàòèê, à òû ðàçãîâàðèâàë ñ Ñåâåðóñîì? ß èìåþ â âèäó ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó, ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê ìû ïîÿâèëèñü çäåñü?», - îñòîðîæíî ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.  
  
«Äà íåò, íå îñîáåííî. Î ÷åì ýòî òû, Ìÿãêîëàï? ×òî òû çíàåøü òàêîå, ÷åãî íå çíàþ ÿ?»  
  
«Ëóíàòèê… Ïîñëåäíèå íåñêîëüêî ìåñÿöåâ ÿ íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ îáùàëñÿ ñî Ñíåéïîì»  
  
«Âû æå íåíàâèäèòå äðóã äðóãà»  
  
«Äà, íåíàâèäèì. ß âñå åùå ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî îí âûñîêîìåðíûé ïðèäóðîê, è îí äî ñèõ ïîð äóìàåò, ÷òî ÿ íåñíîñíîå îòðîäüå. Íî ìû ðàçãîâàðèâàåì»  
  
«Ïî÷åìó?»  
  
«Ïîòîìó ÷òî ìíå ïðîùå ãîâîðèòü îá Àçêàáàíå ñ íèì, ÷åì ñ êåì-íèáóäü äðóãèì»  
  
«Àçêàáàí… Î, Ñèðè…» - Ðåìóñ ïî÷óâñòâîâàë óêîë âèíû; îí áûë íóæåí Ñèðèóñó è åãî ñ íèì íå áûëî. Åãî äðóã òàê ìíîãî ñòðàäàë…  
  
«Ïðåêðàòè», - ðåçêî ïðèêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. - «Ìíå íå íóæíî, ÷òîáû òû ÷óâñòâîâàë êî ìíå æàëîñòü. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ ìîãó ãîâîðèòü ñ íèì. Ñíåéïó ìåíÿ íå æàëêî. ß çíàþ, êàê òû ïåðåæèâàåøü, íî òû íå ïîíèìàåøü. À îí ïîíèìàåò. È ýòî íå òî, ÷òî ÿ ïûòàþñü äî òåáÿ äîíåñòè»  
  
«À ÷òî òû ïûòàåøüñÿ äî ìåíÿ äîíåñòè?»  
  
«Ó íåãî òîæå áûëî íåïðîñòîå âðåìÿ. È ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî òåáå íóæíî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ íèì îá ýòîì»  
  
Ðåìóñ ñóçèë ãëàçà è íàõìóðèëñÿ. ×òî ïðîèñõîäèò? Òàê âîò, ãäå ïðîâîäèë Ñèðèóñ âñå ýòè âå÷åðà?   
  
«Î ÷åì?»  
  
«Ýòî íå ìîÿ èñòîðèÿ, Ëóíàòèê», - Ñèðèóñ ñìîòðåë ñåáå íà ðóêè, íåëîâêî ñêðó÷èâàÿ ïàëüöû. - «Ñïðîñè åãî î òîì, ïî÷åìó îí ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó.»  
  
***********   
  
Âîëüäåìîðò óëûáàëñÿ ïðî ñåáÿ, ãëÿäÿ íà ðàñïðîñòåðòîãî ïåðåä íèì Ñíåéïà, öåëóþùåãî êðàé åãî ìàíòèè. Ýòî áûëî íå ñàìîå èçûñêàííîå ðàçâëå÷åíèå, íî îíî íåèçìåííî äîñòàâëÿëî åìó óäîâîëüñòâèå. Ïëþñ íåíàâèñòü è ðåâíîñòü ìàëåíüêîãî èäèîòà Õâîñòà, ÷òî äåëàëî âñå ïðîèñõîäÿùåå åùå ïðèÿòíåå.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ»  
  
«Äà, ìîé Ëîðä»  
  
«Ó òåáÿ åñòü ÷òî-íèáóäü ñîîáùèòü íàì?»  
  
«Äà, ìîé Ëîðä. Ðåìóñ Ëþïèí âñå åùå â Õîãâàðòñå, è ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ îí âñòóïèë â êîíòàêò ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì»  
  
«Âåëèêîëåïíî», - êèâíóë Âîëüäåìîðò, õîòÿ îí óæå çíàë, ÷òî Áëýê áûë â Õîãâàðòñå â ñâîåé ôîðìå àíèìàãà. Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ïðèÿòíî áûëî çíàòü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ñîîáùàåò åìó, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, ÷àñòü ïðàâäû. È îïÿòü æå, âîçìîæíî Ñåâåðóñ íå çíàåò, ÷òî Áëýê áûë àíèìàãîì. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Õâîñò áûë î÷åíü îñòîðîæåí è íèêîãäà íå ïîêàçûâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñó â êà÷åñòâå Ïèòåðà Ïåòòèãðþ.  
  
Îí ïîçâîëèë Ñåâåðóñó ïðîäîëæèòü ñâîé îò÷åò, íå ñîìíåâàÿñü, ÷òî îí âåñü ñîñòîèò èç äåçèíôîðìàöèè, ïðèäóìàííîé, ÷òîáû îáìàíóòü åãî. Òàê êàê òî, ÷òî îí ãîâîðèë, óæå ïåðåñòàëî áûòü âàæíûì, Âîëüäåìîðò ïðîñòî ñëóøàë æóð÷àíèå ñëîâ, íå âíèêàÿ â ñìûñë ñêàçàííîãî. Íà äðóãèõ Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè èç áëèæíåãî êðóãà äîêëàä ìîã ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå, íî òîëüêî íå íà íåãî.   
  
«Ïî ìîèì ïðåäïîëîæåíèÿì, Äàìáëäîð ïðåäëîæèò óáåæèùå Áëýêó, êîãäà òîò ïîêàæåòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå», - ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò, êîãäà Ñíåéï çàêîí÷èë. - «Òû äàøü ìíå çíàòü, êîãäà è åñëè ýòî ñëó÷èòñÿ, íî íè ïðè êàêèõ óñëîâèÿõ íå òðîãàé åãî. Òû ñëèøêîì öåíåí äëÿ ìåíÿ, ÷òîáû òðàòèòü ñåáÿ íà òàêèõ, êàê Ñèðèóñ Áëýê»  
  
«Äà, ìîé Ëîðä», - Ñíåéï êèâíóë. Ëåã÷àéøèì æåñòîì ïðèêîñíóâøèñü ê ãîëîâå ñëóãè, Âîëüäåìîðò âûøåë â öåíòð êðóãà. Âñòðå÷à áûëà çàêîí÷åíà, è Ïîæèðàòåëè Ñìåðòè íà÷àëè ðàçáèâàòüñÿ íà ãðóïïû, ÷òîáû ïîáîëòàòü. Âîëüäåìîðò íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íàáëþäàë çà ýòèì, îòìå÷àÿ, êòî ñ êåì ðàçãîâàðèâàåò.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, óäåëè íàì âíèìàíèå, åñëè òû íå ïðîòèâ», - ïðîèçíåñ îí ñïîêîéíî, íî, êàê âñåãäà, åãî êîìàíäà áûëà èñïîëíåíà ñ ãîòîâíîñòüþ.  
  
«Ìîé Ëîðä?»  
  
«Êîðíåëèóñ Ôàäæ âñå åùå íå ïðèçíàåò ìîå âîçâðàùåíèå?»  
  
«Äà, ìîé Ëîðä»  
  
«Íåñìîòðÿ íà âñå óñèëèÿ Äàìáëäîðà òàê èëè èíà÷å óáåäèòü åãî, òàê ñêàçàòü», - ïðîäîëæèë Âîëüäåìîðò. - «Íó êîíå÷íî, åñëè ýòà ñòàðàÿ ðàçâàëèíà âñå-òàêè óáåäèò Ôàäæà è åãî ïðèõëåáàòåëåé, ÷òî ÿ âåðíóëñÿ, âñå èç íàñ áóäóò âûñëåæåíû è ïîéìàíû. Âñå èç íàñ, Ñåâåðóñ»  
  
«Ìîé Ëîðä?»  
  
«Åñëè Ôàäæ èëè åãî ëþáèìöû èç Ìèíèñòåðñòâà âíåçàïíî ðåøàò, ÷òî â èõ íàñóùíûõ èíòåðåñàõ ïðåäïðèíÿòü êàêèå-ëèáî àêòèâíûå äåéñòâèÿ, ÿ äîëæåí óçíàòü îá ýòîì íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî», - ñêàçàë Âîëüäåìîðò. - «Íåçàìåäëèòåëüíî, Ñåâåðóñ»   
  
«Êîíå÷íî, ìîé Ëîðä. Ýòî ñàìî ñîáîé ðàçóìååòñÿ»  
  
«ß îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî âåùè, êîòîðûå ñàìè ñîáîé ðàçóìåþòñÿ - êàê ðàç íóæäàþòñÿ â ñàìîì ïðèñòàëüíîì âíèìàíèè. Ñëåäè çà ñîáîé, Ñåâåðóñ. Ìíå íåíàâèñòíà ìûñëü î òîì, ÷òî ÿ ìîãó ïîòåðÿòü òåáÿ. Äàìáëäîð íå öåíèò òåáÿ òàê âûñîêî, êàê òû ýòîãî çàñëóæèâàåøü».  
  
********   
  
Ñëàâà Áîãó, Ñèðèóñ, â êîíöå êîíöîâ, îñòàâèë åãî â ïîêîå. Åìó íàäî î ìíîãîì ïîäóìàòü. Åìó íàäî áûëî â òî÷íîñòè âûÿñíèòü, ÷òî çíà÷èò äëÿ íåãî Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï.  
  
Îí çíàë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ ëþáèë åãî. Îí çíàë ýòî ìíîãî ëåò, õîòÿ åãî óâåðåííîñòü â ýòîì ôàêòå âðåìÿ îò âðåìåíè êîëåáàëàñü. Ïîñëå Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíû è òåõ ñèëüíûõ, áîëåçíåííûõ ïåðåæèâàíèé ÷óâñòâà íåñêîëüêî ïîáëåäíåëè. Ìûñëè î Ñåâåðóñå îáû÷íî âûçûâàëè â íåì òîñêëèâîå ÷óâñòâî «÷òî–ìîãëî-áû-áûòü-åñëè-áû-íå…», íî íè÷åãî ñèëüíåå.  
  
Ãîä ïîñòîÿííîãî íàõîæäåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà ïîáëèçîñòè, äàæå åñëè ýòî îòíîñèëîñü òîëüêî ê âñòðå÷àì çà åäîé â Áîëüøîì Õîëëå, íå íàìíîãî èçìåíèëè åãî ÷óâñòâà. Îí âñå åùå ÷óâñòâîâàë ñòàðîå ïðèòÿæåíèå è íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî îäíàæäû îíè ñíîâà ñìîãóò ñòàòü äðóçüÿìè. Îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ æèë â ñîãëàñèè ñî ñâîèìè îáøèðíûìè èíòåëëåêòóàëüíûìè èíòåðåñàìè, êîòîðûå îí îáíàðóæèâàë åùå â øêîëå, è ÷òî Ñåâåðó âñå åùå áûë óáëþäêîì ñ õîëîäíûì ñåðäöåì, êîãäà ýòîãî õîòåë. Ýòî ïîíèìàíèå ïðèøëî ïîñëå ïðåäàòåëüñòâà è ïðåäëîæåíèÿ ñêîðìèòü åãî äåìåíòîðàì, òîãäà îí ïîíÿë, êàêóþ ñèëüíóþ áîëü âñå åùå ìîã ïðè÷èíèòü åìó Ñåâåðóñ. À òîñêëèâûé âçãëÿä, ïîÿâëÿâøèéñÿ ó Ñåâåðóñà âñÿêèé ðàç, êîãäà îí íàíîñèë åìó âèçèò, ãîâîðèë Ðåìóñó, íàñêîëüêî áîëüíî è Ñåâåðóñó òîæå. Â îòâåòå çà ìíîãîå áûë Ñèðèóñ.  
  
Îí íà ìãíîâåíèå ïîïûòàëñÿ ïðåäñòàâèòü, êàê ñëîæèëàñü áû åãî æèçíü, åñëè áû íå âìåøàòåëüñòâî Ñèðèóñà. Îñòàëèñü áû îíè ñ Ñåâåðóñîì âìåñòå? Ñìîã áû îí ñåé÷àñ îãëÿäûâàòüñÿ íà ïðîøëîå ñ ëåãêèì ñåðäöåì? Èëè îíè áû âñå ðàâíî áûëè áû ñëîìàíû, ðàñêèäàíû â ñòîðîíû åãî áîëåçíüþ è õàðàêòåðîì Ñåâåðóñà? Ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ áû òîãäà Ñåâåðóñ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó?  
  
Íåò, áåñïîëåçíî äóìàòü îá ýòîì. Ñîáûòèÿ ïðîøëîãî ñëó÷èëèñü; åìó íàäî æèòü çäåñü è ñåé÷àñ. Îí íå ìîã íà ýòîò ðàç ñåáå ïîçâîëèòü ñîâåðøèòü îøèáêó. Îí íå ìîã ïîçâîëèòü ñåáå ðîñêîøü çàâÿçàòü îòíîøåíèÿ ñ çàêðûòûìè ãëàçàìè è íè÷åì áîëüøèì, ÷åì òîëüêî ïðèçðà÷íàÿ íàäåæäà.   
  
Âñå ýòè ðàçìûøëåíèÿ ñâîäèëèñü ê îäíîìó ïðîñòîìó âîïðîñó – âåðíóëèñü åãî ÷óâñòâà ê Ñåâåðóñó? Ëþáèò ëè îí Ñåâåðóñà Ñíåéïà?  
  
Âîëê, êàæåòñÿ, äóìàåò èìåííî òàê. Íèêîãäà åùå âîë÷üÿ ÷àñòü åãî íàòóðû íå îáíàðóæèâàëàñü òàê îò÷åòëèâî âíå ïîëíîëóíèÿ.   
  
È áåñïîêîéñòâî, êîòîðîå ìó÷èëî åãî âåñü ïîñëåäíèé ãîä, ñîâåðøåííî èñ÷åçëî ïîñëå ýòîé íî÷è. Îí áûë… ñ÷àñòëèâ. È ýòî íå áûëî ÷óâñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåíèÿ, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòûâàë îò ïðåïîäàâàíèÿ. Ñåãîäíÿ óòðîì, êîãäà îí îáíàðóæèë ðÿäîì ñ ñîáîé ñïÿùåãî Ñåâåðóñà, åãî ñîñòîÿíèå áûëî äàëåêî îò ñ÷àñòëèâîãî: òÿæåëîå ïîõìåëüå, ïîëíûé ìî÷åâîé ïóçûðü è âñå òàêîå. È âñå-òàêè.  
  
Îí îïÿòü ïðåäñòàâèë ñåáå, êàê ýòî áûëî áû - æèòü çäåñü, âìåñòå ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. Ó íåãî åñòü äîì. Íàñòîÿùèé äîì, è íåêòî, ðàçäåëÿþùèé ñ íèì êðîâ. Íåêòî óìíûé è ëþáîçíàòåëüíûé, îáëàäàþùèé òåìè æå âêóñàìè â èñêóññòâå, ëèòåðàòóðå è ìóçûêå. Òðóäíûé è âúåäëèâûé, êàêèì ìîæåò áûòü Ñåâåðóñ, îí, îïðåäåëåííî, åìó íå íàñêó÷èò.  
  
Îí ëþáèò Ñåâåðóñà. Âíåçàïíî Ðåìóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ. Îí ëþáèò Ñåâåðóñà è ëþáèë åãî âñå ýòî âðåìÿ. ×óâñòâî óäîâëåòâîðåííîñòè, êîòîðîå îí èñïûòûâàë, íàõîäÿñü â Õîãâàðòñå áûëî âûçâàíî íå ñòîëüêî óâåðåííîñòüþ â òîì, ÷òî ó íåãî åñòü êðûøà íàä ãîëîâîé è åäà, ñêîëüêî òåì, ÷òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ ðÿäîì ñ îäíèì êîíêðåòíûì ÷åëîâåêîì, êîòîðûé çàñòàâëÿåò åãî ÷óâñòâîâàòü ñåáÿ æèâûì.  
  
Òåïåðü îñòàëîñü òîëüêî îäíî ïîñëåäíåå ïðåïÿòñòâèå. Îí äîëæåí óáåäèòü Ñåâåðóñà â ýòîì è ïîëó÷èòü îò íåãî ïðèçíàíèå, ÷òî îí èñïûòûâàåò òå æå ñàìûå ÷óâñòâà.   
  
************   
  
«Îí çíàåò, Àëüáóñ», - ñêàçàë ïðÿìî Ñíåéï. Áëýê íàõìóðèëñÿ è ïîñìîòðåë íà Äàìáëäîðà. Î ÷åì çíàåò Âîëüäåìîðò? ×òî îí íàõîäèòñÿ â Õîãâàðòñå?  
  
«È?» - Äàìáëäîð ïîäàëñÿ âïåðåä, íå îáðàùàÿ áîëüøå âíèìàíèÿ íè íà êîãî â êîìíàòå, êðîìå Ñíåéïà.  
  
«Îí ýòîãî íå ñêàçàë, íî ÿ ñîâåðøåííî óâåðåí, ÷òî îí çíàåò - ÿ øïèîíþ äëÿ òåáÿ»  
  
«Èòàê, ìû ïîòåðÿëè íàøå ïðåèìóùåñòâî», - ïðîðû÷àë Äèêîãëàç Ìóäè. - «Òû ïðî*áàë âñå, Ñíåéï»  
  
«Íåò, ÿ òàê íå äóìàþ», - ñåðüåçíî îòâåòèë Ñíåéï, ãëÿäÿ òîëüêî íà Äàìáëäîðà. - «ß ìíîãîå óçíàë îò Ìàëôîÿ è Ìàêíåéðà. Íèêòî èç íèõ íå ñîáëþäàë îñòîðîæíîñòü. Íî Âîëüäåìîðò çíàåò»  
  
«Òû àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí?», - ñïðîñèë Äàìáëäîð.  
  
«ß çíàþ Âîëüäåìîðòà î÷åíü äîëãîå âðåìÿ, Àëüáóñ. Îí ÷òî-òî çíàåò, íî ÿ íå ïîíèìàþ, â êàêóþ èãðó îí èãðàåò. Âñå, â ÷åì ÿ óâåðåí, òàê ýòî â òîì, ÷òî îí èãðàåò â íåå ñî ìíîé. È ñ òîáîé»  
  
Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë. Îí íå âûãëÿäåë óäèâëåííûì. Áëýê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê ïî åãî ñïèíå ïîáåæàëè ìóðàøêè. Äàìáëäîð âûãëÿäåë òàê, ñëîâíî â òùàòåëüíî âûñòðàèâàåìîé èì ãîëîâîëîìêå åùå îäèí êóñî÷åê âñòàë íà ñâîå ìåñòî.  
  
«Ìû ïîãîâîðèì îá ýòîì ïîçæå, Ñåâåðóñ», - ñêàçàë äèðåêòîð ìÿãêî. - «×òî ðàññêàçàë Ìàêíåéð?»  
  
Áëýê ñëóøàë ðàïîðò î÷åíü âíèìàòåëüíî. Åãî âñåãäà ïîðàæàëî, êàê ìíîãî èíôîðìàöèè Ñíåéï ìîã äîáûòü èç ïîëó÷àñîâîé âñòðå÷è. Êàêèìè áû ëè÷íûìè íåäîñòàòêàìè íè îáëàäàë ýòîò ÷åëîâåê, îí áûë ÷åðòîâñêè õîðîøèì øïèîíîì. Ìàêíåéð äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, êàê ìíîãî âûäàë ñåêðåòîâ â êàæóùåìñÿ áåçîáèäíûì îáìåíå ñïëåòíÿìè.  
  
Îí âçÿë çàïèñêè è ñîãëàñíî êèâíóë, êîãäà Äàìáëäîð äàë èíñòðóêöèè. Îí ñíîâà ïîñëóæèò êóðüåðîì. Áûëî âðåìÿ, êîãäà äîñòàâêà ïîñëàíèé âûçûâàëà áû ó íåãî ÷óâñòâî ãíåâà è óíèæåíèÿ, íî ñåé÷àñ îí ïîíÿë, êàêîé öåííîñòüþ îáëàäàåò òî÷íàÿ ðàçâåäêà.  
  
«Ñèðèóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, çàäåðæèñü íà ìèíóòêó», - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, êîãäà ñîáðàíèå çàêîí÷èëîñü.   
  
«Äà, ïðîôåññîð» - Ñèðèóñ ñâåðíóë è óáðàë ñâîé ïåðãàìåíò. Îí ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê äâåðè, êîãäà òà îòêðûëàñü, ÷òîáû âïóñòèòü î÷åíü ñòàðîãî è î÷åíü õîðîøî çíàêîìîãî åìó ÷åëîâåêà.   
  
«Îëëèâàíäåð?», - ìîðãíóë Áëýê. Îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå íå âèäåë Îëëèâàíäåðà çà ïðåäåëàìè åãî ìàãàçèíà âîëøåáíûõ ïàëî÷åê.   
  
«Äà, ÿ íå ÷àñòî ïðèõîæó ñ âèçèòîì íà äîì, íî îò ÷àÿ, ïðèãîòîâëåííîãî Õîãâàðòñêèìè äîìàøíèìè ýëüôàìè, áûëî ñîâåðøåííî íåâîçìîæíî îòêàçàòüñÿ. Àëüáóñ, êàê ÿ ðàä òåáÿ âèäåòü», - çàñèÿë Îëëèâàíäåð Äàìáëäîðó, êîòîðûé â îòâåò òîæå óëûáàëñÿ.   
  
«ß òîæå ðàä, Îëëèâàíäåð. Âñåãäà. Òû çíàêîì ñ Ñèðèóñîì Áëýêîì?»  
  
«Ðÿáèíà, øåñòíàäöàòü äþéìîâ, ñåðäå÷íàÿ æèëà ãðèôîíà. Äà, êîíå÷íî», - Îëëèâàíäåð âñïëåñíóë ðóêàìè, êîòîðûå, êàæåòñÿ, íå áûëè â ñîñòîÿíèè îñòàâàòüñÿ â ïîêîå, êîãäà óçíàë èçâåñòíîãî áåãëåöà. - «Ñëîìàíà Ìèíèñòåðñòâîì. Ñòûäíî, ïðàâî. Ýòî áûëà çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ ïàëî÷êà»   
  
«Äà, òàê è áûëî». - Ïîäòâåðäèë Áëýê.   
  
«È òåïåðü òåáå íóæíà äðóãàÿ», - äîáàâèë Îëëèâàíäåð. - «×òî æ, äàé ìíå ïîäóìàòü…»  
  
Èç ñìÿòîãî ñàêâîÿæà Îëëèâàíäåð âûòàùèë íåñêîëüêî êîðîáî÷åê è ðàçëîæèë èõ íà ñòîëå Äàìáëäîðà. Åãî ðóêè ïîî÷åðåäíî çàñòûâàëè íàä íåñêîëüêèìè èç íèõ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îí âûòàùèë îäíó ïàëî÷êó.  
  
«Ïÿòíàäöàòü äþéìîâ, èâà, âîëîñ åäèíîðîãà. Óïðóãàÿ». - Îí ïåðåäàë åå Áëýêó. Áëýê âçÿë ïàëî÷êó è ïîëîæèë åå îáðàòíî, äàæå íå âçìàõíóâ.  
  
«Íåò». - Îíà ñîâåðøåííî íèêàê íå îùóùàëàñü.  
  
«À ýòà? Ñåìíàäöàòü äþéìîâ, ðÿáèíà, ïåðî ãðèôîíà»  
  
Ýòà áûëà ëó÷øå, íî íå íàìíîãî. Åùå íåñêîëüêî ïàëî÷åê, è îí óæà íà÷àë íåðâíè÷àòü. Îëëèâàíäåð íå ìîã ïðèâåçòè ñþäà ñ ñîáîé ñëèøêîì ìíîãî ïàëî÷åê.  
  
«Íó ÷òî æ, ïîïðîáóåì âîò ýòó. ß çàõâàòèë åå ñëó÷àéíî. Òðèíàäöàòü äþéìîâ, ÿñåíü, ïåðî çåñòðàëà . Íå ñàìàÿ ïîïóëÿðíàÿ ïàëî÷êà, íî â ïðàâèëüíûõ ðóêàõ âåñüìà ìîãóùåñòâåííàÿ»  
  
Áëýê íåîõîòíî âçÿë ïàëî÷êó. Îíà óäîáíî ëåãëà â åãî ðóêó, à êîãäà îí âçìàõíóë åþ, ëèâåíü çîëîòûõ èñêð çàïëÿñàë â âîçäóõå. Îëëèâàíäåð çàñèÿë.   
  
«ß ñäåëàë âñåãî äâå ïàëî÷êè ñ ïåðüÿìè çåñòðàëà. Ýòèõ ïðîêëÿòûõ òâàðåé òðóäíî íàéòè, êîãäà îíè òåáå íóæíû», - ñêàçàë îí. - «Äðóãàÿ – ÷åðíîå äåðåâî, òðèíàäöàòü äþéìîâ – òîæå çäåñü, â Õîãâàðòñå»  
  
«Íåò…», - ïðîñòîíàë Áëýê. - «Íå ãîâîðèòå ìíå…»  
  
«Êñòàòè, ðàç óæ çàøëà î íåì ðå÷ü, Àëüáóñ, êàê ïîæèâàåò ïðîôåññîð Ñíåéï? Êàæåòñÿ, òîëüêî â÷åðà ÿ òàê æå çàìåíÿë åìó ïàëî÷êó»  
  
***********   
  
«ß ñîáèðàþñü íà ïðîãóëêó», - îáúÿâèë Ëþïèí, ñî ñâîåé ñàìîé îáàÿòåëüíîé óëûáêîé. - «Õî÷åøü ïîéòè ñî ìíîé?»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ îòîðâàë âçãëÿä îò êèïû èñïèñàííîé áóìàãè. Åãî ñîáñòâåííàÿ ðàáîòà áûëà íå çàêîí÷åíà, íî Ðåìóñ ðåøèë âìåñòî ýòîãî ïîãîâîðèòü ñ Ñåâåðóñîì.  
  
«Ëþïèí, ñåé÷àñ àïðåëü. Øîòëàíäñêèé. Ñåé÷àñ íà óëèöå õîëîäíî è ñûðî»  
  
«È ÷òî? Ìû æå ðàíüøå ãóëÿëè äàæå âî âðåìÿ ñíåæíîãî áóðàíà, åñëè òû ïîìíèøü»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ, çàòåì âûòåð êîí÷èê ïåðà î êóñî÷åê ìàòåðèè è êèâíóë.   
  
«Äàé ìíå îäåòüñÿ»  
  
Îí âçÿë ïëàù, êîòîðûé åìó ïðèíåñ îäèí èç äîìàøíèõ ýëüôîâ, è íàêèíóë åãî íà ïëå÷è.  
  
Ñàì Ðåìóñ íàäåë ñâîé ñîáñòâåííûé ïëàù, òîò, êîòîðûé áûë çíàêîì Ñåâåðóñó. Ýòî áûë ñòàðûé è, âîçìîæíî, ñëèøêîì òÿæåëûé äëÿ âåñíû ïëàù, íî ýòî áûë ïîäàðîê îò Ñåâåðóñà, ïîëó÷åííûé â òîì ãîäó, êîãäà îíè åäèíñòâåííûé ðàç îáìåíÿëèñü ïîäàðêàìè. Ñåâåðóñ çàäåðæàë íà íåì ïðèñòàëüíûé âçãëÿä, Ðåìóñ ïîíÿë, ÷òî îí óçíàë ýòó âåùü, è îíè íàïðàâèëèñü ê âûõîäó.  
  
«Ãäå òû õîòåë ïîãóëÿòü?»  
  
«Îáäóìàâ âñå âàðèàíòû, ÿ ïîäóìàë, ÷òî Çàïðåòíûé ëåñ áûë áû ïëîõîé èäååé», - ñêàçàë îí âåñåëî.  
  
«Áîèøüñÿ, Ëþïèí?»  
  
«Ñîâåðøåííî íåò. ß ïðîñòî íå õî÷ó ïîäàâàòü äóðíîé ïðèìåð äåòÿì. Ïîøëè ê îçåðó».  
  
*********   
  
Ýòà ïðîãóëêà, êàê è ìíîæåñòâî èõ ïðåæíèõ ïðîãóëîê, íà÷àëàñü â ìîë÷àíèè.  
  
«È î ÷åì òû õîòåë ñî ìíîé ïîãîâîðèòü, Ëþïèí?», - ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà áûë ïî÷òè òàê æå õîëîäåí, êàê ëóæà, â êîòîðóþ Ðåìóñ íàñòóïèë, ïðîìî÷èâ íîãè, ïàðó ìèíóò íàçàä.   
  
«ß õîòåë òåáå êîå-÷òî ñêàçàòü. Òî, ÷òî ìíå ñëåäîâàëî ñîîáùèòü òåáå î÷åíü äàâíî», - íà÷àë îí, è ïðèêóñèë ãóáó. Ïî÷åìó ýòî òàê òðóäíî? - «ß ñêàçàë òåáå òîãäà, ÷òî ó ìåíÿ õðîíè÷åñêîå çàáîëåâàíèå è ÷òî ïîýòîìó ÿ áîëåþ êàæäûé ìåñÿö. ß ñîëãàë. ß îáîðîòåíü»  
  
«ß çíàþ ýòî, Ëþïèí. ß âèäåë ýòî ñîáñòâåííûìè ãëàçàìè. ß ãîòîâëþ äëÿ òåáÿ çåëüå, ïîìíèøü?»  
  
«Äà, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû â êóðñå. Íî ÿ íèêîãäà íå ãîâîðèë òåáå. À íàäî áûëî», - ñêàçàë îí òèõî. - «Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ íå ãîâîðèë òåáå òîãäà, ïîòîìó ÷òî áîÿëñÿ, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ áðîñèøü»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ íè÷åãî íå îòâåòèë. Îí îòâåðíóëñÿ è óñòàâèëñÿ êóäà-òî â ñòîðîíó îçåðà. Êîãäà îí çàãîâîðèë, åãî ãîëîñ çâó÷àë òàê òèõî, ÷òî Ðåìóñó ïðèøëîñü ïîäàòüñÿ âïåðåä, ÷òîáû ðàçîáðàòü ñëîâà.  
  
«ß çàïîäîçðèë ýòî ìåñÿöåì ðàíüøå. Êîãäà Áëýê ñêàçàë ìíå î Äðàêó÷åé Èâå, ÿ óæå ïðèìåðíî ïðåäñòàâëÿë ñåáå, ÷òî îáíàðóæó, êîãäà îêàæóñü òàì»  
  
«Òîãäà ïî÷åìó…?»  
  
«ß äîëæåí áûë çíàòü»  
  
«Íå ïîíèìàþ»  
  
«Ýòî òðóäíî îáúÿñíèòü. Òîãäà êîå-÷òî ïðîèñõîäèëî ñî ìíîé… ñ ÷åì ìíå òðóäíî áûëî ñïðàâèòüñÿ. ß áû ñêîðåå ïðåäïî÷åë áûòü óêóøåííûì èëè ïîãèáíóòü îò òâîåé ðóêè, ÷åì…» - Ñåâåðóñ âíåçàïíî çàìîëê.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
Ñíåéï âñòðÿõíóë ãîëîâîé, îòêàçûâàÿñü ñìîòðåòü íà íåãî. Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ, ÷óâñòâóÿ, ÷òî åãî ñåðäöå çàíûëî. Ýòî áûëî íå÷òî áîëüøåå, ÷åì ïðîñòî ñòàðûå îáèäû, ãîðàçäî áîëüøåå. Îí îáëèçíóë ãóáû è çàäàë âîïðîñ, íà êîòîðûé íà ñàìîì äåëå áîÿëñÿ óñëûøàòü îòâåò.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, åñëè áû ýòîãî íå ñëó÷èëîñü, òû áû âñå ðàâíî ïðèñîåäèíèëñÿ ê Âîëüäåìîðòó?»  
  
«Äà», - îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ áûñòðî, ñëèøêîì áûñòðî, ÷òîáû áûòü ëîæüþ. Îò îáëåã÷åíèÿ íîãè ó íåãî âíåçàïíî ñòàëè âàòíûìè. Åãî ìó÷èë ýòîò âîïðîñ ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê îí óçíàë î òîì, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ áûë Ïîæèðàòåëåì Ñìåðòè.  
  
«Òàê çíà÷èò, òîò ñëó÷àé íèêàêîãî çíà÷åíèÿ â ýòîì ñìûñëå íå èìåë?»  
  
«Íå îñîáåííî», - Ñåâåðóñ ìîòíóë ãîëîâîé è íà÷àë ðàñõàæèâàòü ïî ìåðçëîé çåìëå, ñëîæèâ ðóêè ïîä ïëàùîì, âñå åùå íå ãëÿäÿ íà Ðåìóñà. - «Ýòî áûë êàòàëèçàòîð, íî íå â òîì ñìûñëå, ÷òî òû èìåë â âèäó»  
  
«×òî òîãäà ïîñëóæèëî ïðè÷èíîé?»  
  
«Äàìáëäîð îòïðàâèë ìåíÿ äîìîé». – Ãîðå÷ü, êîòîðàÿ çâó÷àëà â ýòèõ ñëîâàõ, çàñòàâëÿëà êðîâü ñòûòü â æèëàõ.   
  
«Ïðàâäà?», - îñìåëèëñÿ îí, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ íå ñòàë ïðîäîëæàòü.   
  
«Ìåíÿ îòïðàâèëè äîìîé. Ê Äæóëèàíó», - ïîâòîðèë Ñåâåðóñ. - «Ó ìåíÿ óøëî ìíîãî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû ïðîñòèòü Äàìáëäîðà çà ýòî»  
  
«×òî ïðîèçîøëî?»  
  
«Òîëüêî òî, ÷òî âñåãäà ïðîèñõîäèëî, êîãäà ÿ ïîÿâëÿëñÿ äîìà», - áûñòðî ïðîèçíåñ Ñíåéï, åãî ñëîâà áûëè áóêâàëüíî ïðîïèòàíû áîëüþ âîñïîìèíàíèé. - «Òû ïîìíèøü èñòîðèþ ìîåãî äåäà?»  
  
«Àóãóñòóñà Ñíåéïà? Äà», - îòâåòèë îí, óäèâëÿÿñü òàêîé ñòðàííîé ñìåíå òåìû ðàçãîâîðà. - «Îí áûë âåëèêèì ãåðîåì. È ó ìàããëîâ, è ó âîëøåáíèêîâ».  
  
«È äëÿ ìåíÿ», - ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà ñìÿã÷èëñÿ. - «Ìû áûëè î÷åíü áëèçêè, äåäóøêà è ÿ. Îí âñåãäà áûë çà ìåíÿ. Îí íàó÷èë ìåíÿ ÷èòàòü, ëåòàòü íà ìåòëå è èãðàòü â êâèääè÷. Îí áûë âåëèêèì ÷åëîâåêîì».   
  
«Çâó÷èò òàê, êàê áóäòî îí î÷åíü ëþáèë òåáÿ»  
  
«Îí ëþáèë è çàùèùàë ìåíÿ. À êîãäà ÿ îáíàðóæèë, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî è îò ÷åãî, áûëî óæå ñëèøêîì ïîçäíî».  
  
Ñåðäöå Ðåìóñà ñæàëîñü, åìó áûëî ñòðàøíî óñëûøàòü îñòàëüíîå. Îí óæå ìîã ïðåäñòàâèòü, ÷òî ïîñëåäóåò äàëüøå.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ?»  
  
«Îí óìåð, êîãäà ìíå áûëî øåñòü ëåò, Ðåìóñ», - ïå÷àëüíî ñêàçàë Ñåâåðóñ. - «Ìíå íå ðàçðåøèëè ïîéòè íà ïîõîðîíû. Ìàòü ñî÷ëà, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû ïðèñóòñòâîâàòü íà öåðåìîíèè ïîãðåáåíèÿ, òåì áîëåå, ÷òî ýòî áûëà ñëóæáà â ìàããëîâñêîé öåðêâè. ß ïðîòåñòîâàë. ß äî ýòîãî áûâàë â öåðêâè ñ äåäóøêîé. ß çíàë, êàê ñåáÿ âåñòè. Äæóëèàí ðåøèë, ÷òî ÿ ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû òóäà ïîéòè. Ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü «ïðîùàé» ñâîåìó äåäóøêå, íî íå ñëèøêîì ìàëåíüêèé, ÷òîáû îí… ÷òîáû…» - Ñåâåðóñ íà÷àë çàäûõàòüñÿ, íå â ñîñòîÿíèè ñêàçàòü íè ñëîâà.  
  
Ðåìóñ íå çíàë, ÷òî ñêàçàòü. Åìó õîòåëîñü îáíÿòü Ñåâåðóñà, è íå âûïóñêàòü èç ñâîèõ îáúÿòèé, ïîêà ýòè íàâåðíÿêà ÷óäîâèùíûå âîñïîìèíàíèÿ íå îòñòóïÿò ïðî÷ü. Îí ïîäîøåë ê íåìó áëèæå, íî Ñåâåðóñ îòøàòíóëñÿ òàê ðåçêî, ÷òî Ðåìóñ ÷óòü íå óïàë íà âëàæíóþ çåìëþ.  
  
«Íå ïðèêàñàéñÿ êî ìíå», - ïðîøèïåë Ñåâåðóñ, îáõâàòûâàÿ ñåáÿ ðóêàìè. - «Ýòî ïðîäîëæàëîñü ãîäàìè, Ðåìóñ. Îäèííàäöàòü ãðåáàííûõ ëåò è íèêòî íå çàìå÷àë. Íèêòî íå ïûòàëñÿ ïîìî÷ü. Íèêòî, êðîìå Âîëüäåìîðòà»  
  
Åìó ñòàëî ïëîõî. Ñåâåðóñà íàñèëîâàëè. Òåïåðü îí çíàë, ïî÷åìó Ñåâåðóñ îòâåðãàë åãî çíàêè âíèìàíèÿ, è ïî÷åìó îí èñïûòûâàë òàêîé óæàñ ïåðåä áëèçîñòüþ òîé ïðîâåäåííîé èìè âìåñòå íî÷üþ. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë íà ùåêàõ âëàãó íåïðîøåíûõ ñëåç. Îí ïëàêàë èç-çà ðåáåíêà, êîòîðûì áûë êîãäà-òî Ñåâåðóñ, è èç-çà ìóæ÷èíû, êîòîðûì îí ñòàë, è êîòîðûé äî ñèõ ïîð èñïûòûâàë áîëü îò íàñèëèÿ, ñ êîòîðûì íèêòî íå äîëæåí ñòàëêèâàòüñÿ.  
  
«ß ëþáèë òåáÿ», - êàçàëîñü, Ñåâåðóñ íå çàìå÷àë íè åãî ñëåç, íè åãî ðàññòðîåííîãî ñîñòîÿíèÿ. - «ß íèêîãäà íå õîòåë, ÷òîáû òû ýòî óçíàë… ãðÿçíûé… èñïîëüçîâàííûé… áåçîáðàçíûé…»  
  
«Íåò», - ïðåðâàë îí åãî ðåçêî. - «Íåò, íå áåçîáðàçíûé. Íå äëÿ ìåíÿ. Íèêîãäà äëÿ ìåíÿ». - Îí íå ìîã óäåðæàòü ñåáÿ îò òîãî, ÷òîáû îáíÿòü Ñåâåðóñà. - «Íåò, ëþáèìûé. Òîëüêî íå äëÿ ìåíÿ». - Îí âçÿë ëèöî Ñåâåðóñà â ðóêè, èñïîëüçóÿ âñþ ñâîþ ñèëó, ÷òîáû óäåðæàòü Ñåâåðóñà íà ìåñòå è íå äàòü åìó îòïðÿíóòü.   
  
«×òî îí ñ òîáîé ñäåëàë?», - ïðîøåïòàë îí. - «Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî îí ñäåëàë». - Ðåìóñ ìîëèëñÿ, ÷òîáû îêàçàëîñü, ÷òî îí ïîñòóïàåò ïðàâèëüíî. Îí íå ìîã ñìèðèòüñÿ ñ òåì, ÷òî îí îáîðîòåíü, ïîêà íå ïðîèçíåñ ýòî ñëîâî; âîçìîæíî, è Ñåâåðóñ íå ìîã èñöåëèòüñÿ äî òåõ ïîð, ïîêà íå ïðèçíàåò, ÷òî ñ íèì ïðîèñõîäèëî.   
  
«Ñêàæè ýòî ñëîâî, Ñåâåðóñ. Ñêàæè ìíå, ÷òî îí ñ òîáîé äåëàë», - ïîòðåáîâàë îí ñî âñåé óáåäèòåëüíîñòüþ, íà êîòîðóþ áûë ñïîñîáåí. Îíè ñìîòðåëè äðóã íà äðóãà äîëãîå âðåìÿ, ïðîíèçàííûå áîëüþ ÷åðíûå ãëàçà, êàçàëîñü, ñâåðëèëè åãî íàñêâîçü. Ðåìóñ íå îñìåëèâàëñÿ îòâåñòè âçãëÿä, õîòÿ áîëü â ýòèõ ãëàçàõ ðàíèëà åãî.  
  
«Îí íàñèëîâàë ìåíÿ», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñåâåðóñ. Çàòåì Ñíåéï îòîðâàëñÿ îò íåãî, çàøàãàâ åùå áîëåå ïîðûâèñòî, ÷åì äî ýòîãî. - «ß áûë åãî «ñûíîì», è îí íàñèëîâàë ìåíÿ»  
  
Ñåâåðóñ âíåçàïíî âçìàõíóë ðóêîé, è ñ êîí÷èêîâ åãî ïàëüöåâ ñëåòåëè èñêðû. Ðÿäîì ñòîÿùåå äåðåâî îáóãëèëîñü, êàê áóäòî çàõâà÷åííîå âíåçàïíûì æàðîì. Ðåìóñ, âçâèçãíóâ, îòïðûãíóë â ñòîðîíó.  
  
«Îí ïîëüçîâàë ìåíÿ». - Ãðîìàäíûé âàëóí âçîðâàëñÿ.  
  
«Îí ìó÷èë ìåíÿ». - Åùå îäíî äåðåâî îáúÿòî ïëàìåíåì.  
  
«È íèêòî íè÷åãî ïî ýòîìó *áàííîìó ïîâîäó íè õ** íå ñäåëàë». - Áîðîçäà, äëèíîé äåñÿòü ôóòîâ, ñàìà ñîáîé âçðûëàñü â ìåðçëîé çåìëå.  
  
Ðåìóñ ñìîòðåë íà ýòî ðàñøèðåííûìè îò óæàñà ãëàçàìè; ýòà âñïûøêà ãíåâà âçðîñëîãî âîëøåáíèêà, âûçâàâøàÿ íåêîíòðîëèðóåìûé âñïëåñê ìàãèè, áûëà îïàñíà. Îí äàæå íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî òàêèå âåùè âîçìîæíû. Ðåìóñ ïîïÿòèëñÿ íàçàä, íàäåÿñü ñêðûòüñÿ èç ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ Ñåâåðóñà. È ãîðÿ÷î ìîëÿñü, ÷òî êòî-íèáóäü â Õîãâàðòñå – Ãîñïîäè, ïîæàëóéñòà, òîëüêî íå ñòóäåíòû – çàìåòèò ýòî. Àëüáóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà, ïîìîãè.   
  
********   
  
Óäèâèòåëüíî, íàñêîëüêî ýòî âåñåëî – áåãàòü ïî ëóæàì, íàõîäÿñü â ñîáà÷üåé øêóðå, ðàçìûøëÿë Áëýê. Îí âèäåë, êàê Ñíåéï è Ðåìóñ îòïðàâèëèñü íà ïðîãóëêó, è ðåøèë, ÷òî ïîèãðàòüñÿ ñî ñâîåé íîâîé âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé îí óñïååò è âå÷åðîì. Ïîçæå, ïîñëå óæèíà, îí ñìîæåò ïðîãóëÿòüñÿ êóäà-íèáóäü â ìàëîïîñåùàåìûå ìåñòà çàìêà, ÷òîáû ïîïðàêòèêîâàòüñÿ. Îí èçáåãàë äóìàòü î òîì, ÷òî åìó áûëî íåìíîãî ñòðàøíî ñíîâà ïîëó÷èòü ïàëî÷êó; îáðåñòè ñíîâà ñïîñîáíîñòü òâîðèòü íàñòîÿùóþ ìàãèþ - ýòî è âïðàâäó ñëåãêà ïóãàëî.  
  
Êðîìå òîãî, îí çíàë, ÷òî áåñåäà åãî ëó÷øåãî äðóãà ñî Ñíåéïîì, ñêîðåå âñåãî, áóäåò íåëåãêîé. Êàê áóäòî îáùåíèå ñî Ñíåéïîì ìîãëî áûòü êàêèì-íèáóäü äðóãèì.   
  
Íåò, Ñèðèóñ. Áóäü ÷åñòíûì. ×òî áû òû ñåáå íå äóìàë îá ýòîì ÷åëîâåêå, Ñíåéï ëþáèò Ðåìóñà, è, ñóäÿ ïî âñåì ïðèçíàêàì, Ðåìóñ òîæå åãî ëþáèò. Ýòî ìîãëî áû íåïëîõî ñðàáîòàòü. Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, Ðåìóñ çàñëóæèë ñ÷àñòüå è íåìíîãî çàáîòû.  
  
Îí ïûòàëñÿ âñïîìíèòü, çà ÷òî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà âîçíåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà. Ýòî íà÷àëîñü â Õîãâàðòñêîì Ýêñïðåññå, ïî ïóòè äîìîé ïîñëå ïåðâîãî êóðñà. Îí ðåøèë, ÷òî áûëî áû çàáàâíî - ïîäðàçíèòü ðåáåíêà ñ áîëüøèì íîñîì è ñïóòàííûìè, ãðÿçíûìè ïàòëàìè ïðè ïîìîùè ïðîñòîãî çàêëèíàíèÿ «âàòíûõ íîã». Äóìàÿ îá ýòîì ñåé÷àñ, îí ïîíèìàë, ÷òî ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì îí õîòåë íå äîñàäèòü ðåáåíêó, à, ñêîðåå, ïðîèçâåñòè âïå÷àòëåíèå íà ñâîèõ íîâûõ äðóçåé.   
  
Ìàëü÷èøêà øëåïíóëñÿ íà çàäíèöó, è Ñèðèóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ. Çàòåì îí çàìåòèë ïàðó ÷åðíûõ ãëàç, âïèâøèõñÿ â íåãî ñ íåðâèðóþùèì õëàäíîêðîâèåì, à áóêâàëüíî ÷åðåç ïàðó ñåêóíä íà íåãî íàöåëèëàñü ïàëî÷êà, è âñå åãî òåëî âíåçàïíî îáìåòàëî áîëåçíåííûìè ôóðóíêóëàìè.  
  
Ïåðâàÿ åãî ðåàêöèÿ áûëà çëîñòüþ. Íî íåíàâèñòü ïîÿâèëàñü íå òîãäà. Òîãäà îí áûë äîñòàòî÷íî âïå÷àòëåí, ê òîìó æå áûë çàäåò åãî äóõ ñîïåðíè÷åñòâà. Îí õîòåë îòîìñòèòü ìàëü÷èøêå è çàñòàâèòü åãî ïîòåðÿòü ñàìîîáëàäàíèå.  
  
Ýòîãî òàê è íå ñëó÷èëîñü. Ãîäû çàêëèíàíèé è êîíòðçàêëèíàíèé - íî îí íèêîãäà íå ìîã çàñòàâèòü Ñíåéïà ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí ïîáåæäåí.  
  
Íåíàâèñòü íà÷àëàñü ïîñëå òðåòüåãî îáìåíà ïðîêëÿòüÿìè, êîãäà Ñíåéï çàñòàâèë åãî óïàñòü â îçåðî âî âðåìÿ ïðîãóëêè. Ñíåéï íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî áåññòðàøíûé, ãîðäûé Ñèðèóñ Áëýê íå óìåë ïëàâàòü è áîÿëñÿ ãëóáèíû. Íî îí âîçíåíàâèäåë Ñíåéïà çà ýòî. Ñèðèóñ âûãëÿäåë è ÷óâñòâîâàë ñåáÿ èäèîòîì, êîãäà Ðåìóñ ñïðûãíóë è âûòàùèë åãî îòòóäà, à âîäû îêàçàëîñü âñåãî îêîëî ìåòðà ãëóáèíîé.   
  
Íå ïðîøëî è äâóõ ìåñÿöåâ, êàê îí íàó÷èëñÿ ïëàâàòü è èçáàâèëñÿ îò ñòðàõà ïåðåä âîäîé, íî íèêîãäà íå ïðîñòèë Ñíåéïà çà òî, ÷òî ïî åãî âèíå îí ïîòåðÿë ëèöî ïåðåä ñâîèìè äðóçüÿìè.   
  
Ýòî áûëà ãëóïàÿ ïðè÷èíà äëÿ íåíàâèñòè, äîëæåí áûë ïðèçíàòü îí, íî ïðè÷èí õîðîøî îòíîñèòüñÿ ê Ñíåéïó ó íåãî òîæå íå áûëî. Ïîäîçðèòåëüíûé, âûñîêîìåðíûé ñëèçåðèíñêèé óáëþäîê. Äàæå åñëè áû òîãî ñëó÷àÿ íå áûëî, Ñíåéï âñå ðàâíî åìó íå íðàâèëñÿ.  
  
Îòíîøåíèÿ Ñíåéïà ñ Ðåìóñîì òîëüêî óêðåïèëè åãî íåíàâèñòü. Áîãàòûé ÷èñòîêðîâíûé ñëèçåðèíåö íå áóäåò äðóæèòü ñ íèùèì ãðèôôèíäîðöåì. Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, áåç ñêðûòûõ ìîòèâîâ.  
  
Íó âîò, òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî íèêàêèõ ñêðûòûõ ìîòèâîâ ó Ñíåéïà íå áûëî, åãî ïîâåäåíèå íå áûëî êîâàðíûì èëè ãðÿçíûì. Ýòî áûëà èñêðåííÿÿ ñèìïàòèÿ. Âïðî÷åì, íåóäèâèòåëüíî. Ðåìóñ íðàâèëñÿ âñåì è âûçûâàë ðàñïîëîæåíèå ïî÷òè ó êàæäîãî, ñ êåì åãî ñâîäèëà ñóäüáà.   
  
Ñíåéï åìó íå íðàâèëñÿ äî ñèõ ïîð, íî Ñèðèóñ áîëüøå íå èñïûòûâàë ê íåìó íåíàâèñòè. Ê îãðîìíîìó ñâîåìó óäèâëåíèþ, îí íàäåÿëñÿ, ÷òî ó Ðåìóñà è Ñíåéïà âñå ïîëó÷èòñÿ.  
  
Îí âíåçàïíî îñòàíîâèëñÿ, êîãäà ïî÷óâñòâîâàë âîëíó ìîùíîé ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè, îùóòèìîå ïîêàëûâàíèå åå ðàçðÿäîâ çàñòàâëÿëî øåðñòü íà åãî çàãðèâêå âñòàòü äûáîì. Èìïóëüñ äîíîñèëñÿ ñî ñòîðîíû îçåðà, êàê ðàç îòòóäà, êóäà, êàê îí âèäåë, íàïðàâèëèñü Ñíåéï è Ðåìóñ.  
  
Îí ïîáåæàë èçî âñåõ ñèë, à çàòåì îñòàíîâèëñÿ êàê âêîïàííûé.  
  
Òàì, âîçëå îçåðà, áûë Ðåìóñ. Îí ñúåæèëñÿ çà äåðåâîì, ãëàçà ðàçìåðîì ñ õîðîøåå áëþäöå. Ñíåéï íîñèëñÿ âîêðóã, ðàçìàõèâàÿ ðóêàìè, è ñ êàæäûì âçìàõîì ñ êîí÷èêîâ åãî ïàëüöåâ - êîí÷èêîâ ïàëüöåâ! - ñðûâàëñÿ çàðÿä ìàãè÷åñêîé ýíåðãèè, ðàçðóøàþùèé âñå, ÷òî áûëî íà åãî ïóòè.   
  
Áîæå, êàêîãî ÷åðòà Ñíåéï äåëàåò? Çâóê ñëåâà çàñòàâèë åãî ïîâåðíóòüñÿ, è îí óâèäåë Äàìáëäîðà, Îëëèâàíäåðà, Äèêîãëàçà Ìóäè è Ìèíåðâó Ìàê-Ãîíàãàëë, áåãóùèõ ê íåìó. Êàê è îí ñàì, îíè îñòàíîâèëèñü, ãëÿäÿ íà ïðîèñõîäÿùåå.  
  
Äàìáëäîð æåñòîì ïðèêàçàë âñåì îñòàâàòüñÿ íà ìåñòå è ñïîêîéíî ïîøåë âïåðåä. Îíè âñå ìåäëåííî ïîñëåäîâàëè çà íèì, íåñìîòðÿ íà ïðèêàç, ïîêà íå îêàçàëèñü â ïðåäåëàõ ñëûøèìîñòè.  
  
«…îí ïðåäàë ìåíÿ òîæå, ñâîëî÷ü…», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï òèõèì, ðàçúÿðåííûì òîíîì. Íó ÷òî æ, îí âñåãäà õîòåë óâèäåòü, êàê Ñíåéï ïîòåðÿåò íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü. Òåïåðü îí çíàë, ÷òî ýòî áûëî íåâåðîÿòíî äóðàöêîå æåëàíèå. Åùå îäèí âàëóí âçîðâàëñÿ.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ», - íà÷àë äèðåêòîð, ñî âñåé ñèëîé ñâîåãî àâòîðèòåòà è ðåïóòàöèè. Ýòî áûëà êîìàíäà. Õîòÿ è ìÿãêî ïðîèçíåñåííàÿ íî, âíå âñÿêîãî ñîìíåíèÿ, êîìàíäà.  
  
Ñíåéï ïîâåðíóëñÿ ê Äàìáëäîðó è óñòàâèëñÿ íà íåãî.  
  
«Ãäå, òâîþ ìàòü, áûë òû?», - ïðîðû÷àë Ñíåéï. - «Òû, ñ òâîèì *áàííûì âñåâåäåíèåì? Ýòî ïðîøëî ìèìî òåáÿ, íå òàê ëè? Ïî÷åìó òû íå ïîìîã ìíå? Ïî÷åìó òû íè õ** íå âèäåë?»  
  
Äàìáëäîðó åäâà õâàòèëî âðåìåíè, ÷òîáû áûñòðî ïðèãíóòüñÿ, áðîøåííîå â íåãî çàêëèíàíèå ïîïàëî â ñòîÿùåå ïîçàäè äåðåâî.  
  
«Õìì… Viscera immotus*. Äàâíî ÿ íå ñòàëêèâàëñÿ ñ ýòèì çàêëèíàíèåì», - õîëîäíî ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ìóäè, è â åãî ðóêàõ ïîÿâèëàñü ïàëî÷êà.  
  
Äàìáëäîð íàïðàâèë â Ñíåéïà çàêëèíàíèå, íî Ñíåéï ïîäíÿë ðóêó, è ÷àðû ðàññåÿëèñü.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, ïîæàëóéñòà. Óñïîêîéñÿ», - îïÿòü ïîïûòàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð; è ñíîâà åìó ïðèøëîñü óêëîíÿòüñÿ îò çàêëèíàíèÿ.  
  
Ñèðèóñ îáìåíÿëñÿ ñ Ìèíåðâîé, êîòîðàÿ óæå ïðåâðàòèëàñü â êîøêó, âçãëÿäàìè, îíà êèâíóëà ãîëîâîé. Îíè îáà íà÷àëè ïðîêðàäûâàòüñÿ áëèæå, ïûòàÿñü äîáðàòüñÿ äî Ðåìóñà. Îëëèâàíäåð, çàìåòèë îí, ñìîòðåë íà âñå ñ èñêðåííèì èíòåðåñîì, îáêóñûâàÿ ïðèíåñåííîå ñ ñîáîé îâñÿíîå ïå÷åíüå.  
  
Îí ÷óòü íå ïîëó÷èë ñåðäå÷íûé ïðèñòóï, êîãäà óâèäåë, ÷òî Ðåìóñ âûñòóïèë âïåðåä, ñ ïàëî÷êîé â ðóêå. Îí íàõîäèëñÿ äîñòàòî÷íî áëèçêî, ÷òîáû óñëûøàòü òèõèé ãîëîñ, øåï÷óùèé çàêëèíàíèå.   
  
«Ñòóïåôàé». - Ïðÿìî â öåëü. Ñíåéï óïàë è Ðåìóñ áðîñèëñÿ ê íåìó, ïîéìàâ åãî ïðåæäå, ÷åì îí óäàðèëñÿ î çåìëþ.  
  
* Viscera immotus (ëàò.)– ïðèáëèçèòåëüíîå çíà÷åíèå – «âûâåðíóòü âíóòðåííîñòè íàðóæó».   
  
************   
  
Âñå ñðàçó çàãîâîðèëè, êðîìå Äàìáëäîðà, íåóêëþæå îïóñòèâøåãîñÿ â ñâîå êðåñëî. Ðåìóñ áûë â áîëüíè÷íîì êðûëå, êóäà óíåñëè Ñíåéïà, è îòêàçûâàëñÿ åãî ïîêèäàòü. Îñòàëüíûå òîëïîé ïîäíÿëèñü â êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà, ÷òîáû îáñóäèòü ñëó÷èâøååñÿ òîëüêî ÷òî.  
  
«×åðíàÿ ìàãèÿ!», - çàîðàë Ìóäè. - «Âûøåäøàÿ èç-ïîä êîíòðîëÿ ÷åðíàÿ ìàãèÿ, Äàìáëäîð. Òû íå ìîæåøü äåðæàòü åãî çäåñü ïîñëå ýòîãî»  
  
«Ïîäóìàé î äåòÿõ», - ãîðåñòíî ñêàçàëà Ìèíåðâà.  
  
«Õâàòèò», - õîòÿ Äàìáëäîð íå ïîâûñèë ãîëîñà, íî øóì ñòèõ. Ìóäè îòêàçûâàëñÿ ñàäèòüñÿ. Ìèíåðâà óñåëàñü íà ïîäëîêîòíèê îäíîãî èç êðåñåë, à Îëëèâàíäåð âñå òàêæå ïðîäîëæàë ãðîìêî ÷àâêàòü îñòàâøèìñÿ ïîñëå ïðåðâàííîãî ÷àåïèòèÿ îâñÿíûì ïå÷åíüåì. Áëýê òîæå ñåë, íå ñðàçó, ïðàâäà, òðàíñôîðìèðîâàâøèñü â ÷åëîâå÷åñêóþ ôîðìó.   
  
«Íåò, Äàìáëäîð. Òû ïðèíÿë íåñêîëüêî ñòðàííûõ êàäðîâûõ ðåøåíèé â ïðîøëîì, íî ýòî íè â êàêèå âîðîòà íå ëåçåò», - îáâèíÿþùèì òîíîì ïðîäîëæèë Ìóäè. - «ß çíàþ, ÷òî ó Ñíåéïà â àðñåíàëå åñòü íåñêîëüêî ìåðçêèõ çàêëèíàíèé, íî óäàðèòü â òåáÿ çàêëèíàíèåì Viscera immotus… Äàæå òû äîëæåí ïðèçíàòü, ÷òî îí ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ óáèòü»  
  
«ß íå äóìàþ, ÷òî òàêîâî áûëî åãî íàìåðåíèå, Àëàñòîð»  
  
Áëýê âçäðîãíóë. Ýòî áûëè àáñîëþòíî òå æå ñàìûå ñëîâà, êîòîðûå Äàìáëäîð ïðîèçíåñ ïîñëå èíöèäåíòà ñ Âèçæàùåé Õèæèíîé. Íà Ìóäè, êàæåòñÿ, îíè ïðîèçâåëè òî æå âïå÷àòëåíèå, ÷òî òîãäà íà Ñíåéïà.   
  
«Àëüáóñ…»  
  
«Àëàñòîð, òû êîãäà-íèáóäü âèäåë, ÷òîáû ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íàêëàäûâàëîñü áåç ïàëî÷êè?»  
  
Â êîìíàòå âîöàðèëàñü òèøèíà, íàðóøàåìàÿ òîëüêî ÷ìîêàíüåì ïðèõëåáûâàþùåãî ñâîé ÷àé Îëëèâàíäåðà.  
  
«Î÷åíü èíòåðåñíî», - ñêàçàë â òèøèíå Îëëèâàíäåð. - «ß ðåäêî âèäåë, ÷òîáû ýòî çàêëèíàíèå íàêëàäûâàëîñü è ïðè ïîìîùè ïàëî÷êè, åñëè áûòü ÷åñòíûì. À ÿ çà ñâîþ æèçíü ïîâèäàë ìíîãîå»  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ ïðîñòî ðàññòðîèëñÿ, è ó íåãî áûëà ïðè÷èíà», - îñòîðîæíî ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð. - «ß ïîäâåë åãî íåñêîëüêî ðàç íàñòîëüêî, ÷òî ýòî ìîæíî ñ÷èòàòü ïî÷òè íåïðîñòèòåëüíûì. Îñìåëþñü ñêàçàòü, îí âñå æå îò÷àñòè çàòàèë îáèäó»  
  
«Îò÷àñòè»?», - âñòàâèëà Ìèíåðâà. - «Àëüáóñ, ýòî áûëà ÷èñòàÿ íåíàâèñòü»  
  
«Íåò. ß íå åäèíñòâåííûé, êîãî îí íåíàâèäèò», - ñêàçàë ñïîêîéíî Äàìáëäîð. Áëýê ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê áóäòî åãî óäàðèëî ìîëíèåé. Âîò â ÷åì çàêëþ÷àëñÿ ïëàí Äàìáëäîðà. Îí çíàë…  
  
«Âû ñîáèðàåòåñü èñïîëüçîâàòü Ñíåéïà, ÷òîáû óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà», - íà÷àë îí ðåøèòåëüíî.  
  
«Íå ñîâñåì, Ñèðèóñ. Ñåâåðóñ íå óáüåò Âîëüäåìîðòà. Íî îí, êàê áû òî íè áûëî, ðåøàþùèé ýëåìåíò â ìîèõ ïëàíàõ», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð.  
  
**********   
  
«Ìàäàì Ïîìôðè, ïðåæäå ÷åì Âû åãî ïðèâåäåòå â ÷óâñòâî…» - Ðåìóñ ïîëîæèë ðóêó íà ïëå÷î ïðèãîòîâèâøåéñÿ óæå ñíèìàòü çàêëÿòèå Ïîïïè. Ñåâåðóñà óñòðîèëè â ïîñòåëè â îäíîé èç ïàëàò.  
  
«Äà?» - Ïîìôðè âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî ñ õîëîäíîñòüþ, êîòîðîé îí íèêîãäà ðàíüøå ó íåå íå âèäåë.  
  
«ß ìîãó ÷åì-íèáóäü ïîìî÷ü?», - ñïðîñèë îí. Ïîïïè âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî èçó÷àþùå, çàòåì îïóñòèëà ïàëî÷êó.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ ïðîøåë ÷åðåç àä, Ðåìóñ», - ñêàçàëà îíà ñïîêîéíî -«Åñëè òû õî÷åøü áûòü åãî äðóãîì è íå óñëîæíÿòü åìó æèçíü, òû íå äîëæåí íàïèâàòüñÿ è ñîáëàçíÿòü åãî»  
  
«Ýòî áûëî…», - îí îáîðâàë ñåáÿ, íå óâåðåííûé, ÷òî è ñêàçàòü. - «ß íå çíàë î åãî ïðîøëîì»  
  
«Íåò, êîíå÷íî, òû íå çíàë, ìèëûé», - îòâåòèëà îíà óñïîêàèâàþùå. - «Òåïåðü, ÿ äóìàþ, òåáå íàäî ðåøèòü, íàñêîëüêî ñèëüíî òû õî÷åøü ïîìî÷ü. Åìó áûë áû ïîëåçåí äðóã, è îí âñåãäà, êàæåòñÿ, òåïëî ê òåáå îòíîñèëñÿ, áîëüøå, ÷åì ê êîìó-íèáóäü åùå»   
  
«ß õî÷ó áûòü áîëüøå, ÷åì äðóãîì, Ïîïïè», - ïðèçíàëñÿ îí ìÿãêî. - «ß ïðîñòî íå çíàþ, ÷òî äåëàòü»  
  
«Âàì íàäî ïîãîâîðèòü, Ðåìóñ. Ïðîñòî ïîãîâîðèòü è ïîñëóøàòü, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò ñêàçàòü. Íå îæèäàé îò íåãî, ÷òî îí ñëèøêîì òåáå îòêðîåòñÿ, è îñòàâü åìó íåêîòîðîå ëè÷íîå ïðîñòðàíñòâî»  
  
«Õîðîøî. ß äóìàþ, ÷òî ìîãó ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñ ýòèì. È ñîõðàíÿòü êîíòðîëü êàê ìîæíî äîëüøå, ÷òîáû ýòî íå ïîâòîðèëîñü ñíîâà»  
  
«×òî âñå-òàêè ïðîèçîøëî?»  
  
Îí ðàññêàçàë åé âñå, Ïîïïè êèâíóëà.  
  
«Äà, åìó áûëî íåîáõîäèìî ïðèçíàòü ýòî. Íî, òåì íå ìåíåå, ÿ ñîìíåâàþñü, ÷òî îí çàõî÷åò îáñóæäàòü ýòî â áëèæàéøåå âðåìÿ. Ñîõðàíÿòü ñàìîêîíòðîëü äëÿ íåãî âñåãäà áûëî î÷åíü âàæíî»  
  
«Ïîïïè, ïîñëå ñìåðòè åãî îòöà, áûë îí…?», - ñïðîñèë îí íåëîâêî. - «Ñ Âîëüäåìîðòîì?»  
  
Îí íàáëþäàë, êàê ëèöî Ïîïïè çàñòûâàåò, ñòàíîâèòñÿ òàêèì æå õîëîäíûì, êàê ó Ñåâåðóñà â ïëîõèå äíè.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò ïåðåõèòðèë Ñåâåðóñà, âîñïîëüçîâàâøèñü òåì, ÷òî â òîò ïåðèîä âðåìåíè îí áûë î÷åíü óÿçâèìûì», - íà÷àëà Ïîïïè, ãîðüêàÿ óñìåøêà èñêðèâèëà åå ãóáû. - «Ñåâåðóñ ëþáèë åãî, êîíå÷íî. Ïî÷åìó áû åìó íè ëþáèòü åãî? Ýòî áûë îäèí èç íåñêîëüêèõ êëî÷êîâ ïðèâÿçàííîñòè, êîòîðûå ñëó÷àëèñü â åãî æèçíè. Çàòåì Âîëüäåìîðò ñäåëàë ñ íèì òî æå ñàìîå, ÷òî äåëàë Äæóëèàí»  
  
Ðåìóñ ïðèêóñèë ãóáó. Îí ïî÷óâñòâîâàë, êàê â åãî äóøå íà÷àëà âñêèïàòü ÿðîñòü. Âñåì ñâîèì ñóùåñòâîì îí õîòåë òîëüêî îäíîãî – ðàçîðâàòü Âîëüäåìîðòà íà ÷àñòè - êóñîê çà êóñêîì. Çà Ëèëè. Çà Äæåéìñà. Çà Ñåâåðóñà è çà òî, ÷òî îí ñàì âûñòðàäàë.  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ ñáåæàë îò íåãî ïîñëå òîãî, êàê ýòî ñëó÷èëîñü â ïåðâûé ðàç. Êîãäà Âîëüäåìîðò ïîéìàë åãî ñíîâà, îí îòêàçàëñÿ ïîä÷èíèòüñÿ åãî óãðîçàì è ïðèøåë ê Àëüáóñó», - ïðîäîëæèëà Ïîïïè. - «Îí ñèëüíûé ÷åëîâåê, Ðåìóñ, íî ÿ äóìàþ, ÷òî åìó íóæåí êòî-íèáóäü, íà êîãî îí ìîã áû ïîëîæèòüñÿ. Êòî-òî, êîìó îí ìîã áû äîâåðÿòü»  
  
Îí óñëûøàë îò÷åòëèâóþ óãðîçó â åå ãîëîñå. Îíà íàìåðåâàëàñü çàùèùàòü Ñåâåðóñà, êàê óìåëà, äàæå îò íåãî.  
  
«ß áóäó ðÿäîì ñ íèì», - ïîêëÿëñÿ îí. - «Íó ÷òî, ðàçáóäèì åãî?»  
  
**********   
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò çíàåò, êàêèì âèäîì ìàãèè âëàäååò Ñåâåðóñ», - ñîîáùèë Äàìáëäîð ñîáðàâøèìñÿ. - «ß äóìàþ, òåïåðü âñå âû òîæå îá ýòîì îñâåäîìëåíû. Îí íå îñìåëèâàåòñÿ íàïðÿìóþ ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü Ñåâåðóñó, ïîòîìó ÷òî ïîíèìàåò, ÷òî åñëè ñëèøêîì ñèëüíî íàæìåò íà íåãî, òî Ñåâåðóñ ìîæåò ïîïûòàòüñÿ óáèòü åãî. Ýòî íå òîò ðèñê, íà êîòîðûé ãîòîâ ïîéòè Âîëüäåìîðò. Ïî òîé æå ïðè÷èíå Âîëüäåìîðò íå ñìååò ïðîòèâîñòîÿòü íàïðÿìóþ ìíå»  
  
«Èòàê, òû óòâåðæäàåøü, ÷òî Ñåâåðóñ òàêîé æå ìîãóùåñòâåííûé ìàã, êàê è òû», - íåäîâåð÷èâûì òîíîì ïðîêîììåíòèðîâàë Ìóäè.  
  
«Íåò, áîëåå ìîãóùåñòâåííûé. Ñêàæè ìíå, Àëàñòîð, ÷òî ñ ñàìîãî íà÷àëà çàñòàâëÿåò ìàãèþ ïðîÿâëÿòüñÿ â äåòÿõ?»  
  
«×òî?»  
  
«Äåòè îòêðûâàþò â ñåáå ìàãè÷åñêèå ñïîñîáíîñòè, êîãäà îíè íàïóãàíû èëè çëÿòñÿ. Îíè ìîãóò òâîðèòü âîëøåáñòâî áåç ïàëî÷åê è áåç ïîäãîòîâêè. Áîëüøèíñòâî èç íàñ óòðà÷èâàþò ýòó ñïîñîáíîñòü, êîãäà ïðèîáðåòàþò íàâûêè ñàìîêîíòðîëÿ è âëàäåíèÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êîé, ôîêóñèðóÿ ñâîþ ñèëó ïðè åå ïîìîùè è ïîëàãàÿñü íà ïðàêòèêó», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð. - «Ñåâåðóñ íàó÷èëñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü ïàëî÷êó è ïîëó÷èë îáøèðíîå ìàãè÷åñêîå îáðàçîâàíèå, íî åãî ñòðàõ è ãíåâ âñå åùå íàõîäÿòñÿ íà òàêîì óðîâíå, êîòîðûé áîëüøèíñòâî èç âàñ äàæå âîîáðàçèòü ñåáå íå ìîæåò. È, â îñíîâíîì, îí ó÷èëñÿ ìàãèè áåç ó÷èòåëÿ è áåç ïàëî÷êè. Ýòî äåëàåò åãî ïî-íàñòîÿùåìó ìîãóùåñòâåííûì».  
  
«Îí çíàë ìíîãî çàêëèíàíèé äî ïîñòóïëåíèÿ â Õîãâàðòñ», - âñòàâèë Áëýê. - «Âñå ìû ïðàêòèêîâàëèñü ñ ïàëî÷êàìè, ïðåæäå ÷åì ïðèáûëè ñþäà»  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ ìîã íàêëàäûâàòü Íåïðîñòèòåëüíûå çàêëÿòèÿ â âîçðàñòå äåâÿòè ëåò», - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð.  
  
«À ïåðâóþ ïàëî÷êó åìó êóïèëè â äåñÿòü», - äîáàâèë Îëëèâàíäåð. - «Çàìå÷àòåëüíàÿ áûëà ïàëî÷êà. Äåâÿòü äþéìîâ, îðåõîâîå äåðåâî, âîëîñ åäèíîðîãà. Íå ñàìàÿ ìîãóùåñòâåííàÿ èç òåõ, ÷òî ÿ ñäåëàë, íî î÷åíü õîðîøî åìó ïîäõîäèëà»  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî ó Ñåâåðóñà ñ íåêîòîðûìè èç íàñ áóäóò ïðîáëåìû è, ÿ ïîäîçðåâàþ, ðàññ÷èòûâàë íà òî, ÷òî ÿ êàêèì-òî îáðàçîì ïðèâåäó â äåéñòâèå ïóñêîâîé ìåõàíèçì åãî âçðûâíîãî õàðàêòåðà. Òåì ñàìûì îí íàäåÿëñÿ âûâåñòè èç èãðû äâîèõ èç ñâîèõ íàèáîëåå îïàñíûõ âðàãîâ», - ïðîäîëæèë Äàìáëäîð.- «ß ïîíÿë åùå íåêîòîðîå âðåìÿ íàçàä, ÷òî èíôîðìàöèÿ, êîòîðóþ äîñòàâëÿåò Ñåâåðóñ îò Âîëüäåìîðòà, â îñíîâíîì áåñïîëåçíà. Õîòÿ òî, ÷òî îí óçíàåò îò îñòàëüíûõ Ïîæèðàòåëåé Ñìåðòè, èìååò ÷ðåçâû÷àéíóþ öåííîñòü»  
  
«À îí çíàåò î Âàøèõ ïëàíàõ?», - ïîòðåáîâàë Áëýê. Âñå ýòî âñå çâó÷àëî äëÿ íåãî êàê-òî íåïðàâèëüíî. Îí çíàë, ÷òî ïîä ñâîåé äîáðîé âíåøíîñòüþ Äàìáëäîð áûë áåçæàëîñòíûì ïðàãìàòèêîì, íî ýòî áûëî îòêðîâåííîå è ñîâåðøåííî áåñ÷åñòíîå ìàíèïóëèðîâàíèå.  
  
«Åùå íåò», - ïðèçíàëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. - «Ýòî êàê ðàç òî, ÷òî íàì íàäî îáñóäèòü, êîãäà Ñåâåðóñó ñòàíåò ëó÷øå. Äî ýòèõ ïîð, ïîêà ñàì Ñåâåðóñ íå îñîçíàë, íà ÷òî îí ñïîñîáåí, íå áûëî íèêàêîãî ñìûñëà ïðîñèòü åãî ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî äîëæíî áûòü ñäåëàíî»  
  
«È Âû äóìàåòå, ÷òî îí íå áðîñèò â Âàñ çà ýòî çàêëÿòèåì?», - ñïðîñèë ðåçêî Áëýê.  
  
«Íàîáîðîò», - ñïîêîéíî âîçðàçèë Äàìáëäîð. - «Îí â äîñòàòî÷íîé ìåðå ñëèçåðèíåö, ÷òîáû âûñîêî îöåíèòü ìîé ìàíåâð»  
  
  
  
Áëýê î÷åíü â ýòîì ñîìíåâàëñÿ.  
  
«Åùå êîå-÷òî, ïîæàëóéñòà», - Äàìáëäîð ïîäíÿë ðóêó, ÷òîáû óñïîêîèòü âîçðàñòàþùèé ãóë ïåðåøåïòûâàíèé. - «Ñåãîäíÿøíèé èíöèäåíò íå äîëæåí îáñóæäàòüñÿ ñ Ñåâåðóñîì. ß çíàþ, ÷òî ÿ íå ñìîãó óäåðæàòü âàñ îò ðàçãîâîðîâ ìåæäó ñîáîé, íî ÿ íå ïîòåðïëþ íèêàêèõ ïîïûòîê ñìóùàòü èëè èçâîäèòü Ñåâåðóñà èç-çà ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ».  
  
*************  
  
Êîãäà Ñåâåðóñ îòêðûë ãëàçà, îí åùå íå ñîâñåì îðèåíòèðîâàëñÿ, çàìåòèë Ðåìóñ. Íî, êàæåòñÿ, åìó áûëî óæå ãîðàçäî ëó÷øå. Ñåâåðóñ áåãëî îãëÿäåëñÿ âîêðóã, à çàòåì îñòàíîâèë âçãëÿä íà ëèöå Ðåìóñà.  
  
«Êòî èç âàñ óäàðèë â ìåíÿ çàêëèíàíèåì?», - ñïðîñèë îí, ïûòàÿñü âûãëÿäåòü ãðîçíî.  
  
«Áîþñü, ÷òî ýòî ÿ», - ïðèçíàëñÿ Ðåìóñ. - «ß áûë êàê ðàç ïîçàäè òåáÿ»  
  
«Ñêàæè, ÿ íå ïîðàíèë òåáÿ?»  
  
«Íåò. Ïîñòðàäàëî øåñòü äåðåâüåâ, âîñåìü âàëóíîâ è ïî÷òè äâàäöàòü ïÿòü ôóòîâ òîðôà, êîòîðûì íå ïîñ÷àñòëèâèëîñü ñ òîáîé âñòðåòèòüñÿ. Íî ñðåäè ëþäåé ïîòåðïåâøèõ íåò»  
  
«Õîðîøî». - Ñåâåðóñ çàêðûë ãëàçà, âûðàæåíèå ëèöà ñòàëî êàêèì-òî íàòÿíóòûì. - «Ðåìóñ, ìíå òàê æàëü…»  
  
Ëþïèí ïðèëîæèë ïàëåö ê ãóáàì Ñåâåðóñà, êàê áóäòî ïûòàÿñü óäåðæàòü ñëîâà.  
  
«Íå íàäî èçâèíåíèé, ëþáèìûé. Ó òåáÿ áûëî ïîëíîå ïðàâî, ÷òîáû ðàçîçëèòüñÿ. Ìíå æàëü, ÷òî ÿ äîâåë òåáÿ»  
  
«Òåáå íàäî áûëî çíàòü»  
  
«Äà, ÿ óçíàë. Âîò, ïî÷åìó òû íèêîãäà íå ïîçâîëÿë ìíå áîëüøå, ÷åì ïîöåëóè, êîãäà ìû áûëè ìîëîæå?»  
  
«ß õîòåë… ÿ… ÿ áîÿëñÿ»  
  
«Øøø, ëþáèìûé. Òåïåðü ÿ âñå çíàþ. ß òîæå áîÿëñÿ. Ìíå áûëî òàê ñòðàøíî, ÷òî òû áðîñèøü ìåíÿ, åñëè ÿ ñêàæó òåáå, êòî ÿ òàêîé»  
  
«Òàê âîò ïî÷åìó òû ìåíÿ îòøèë? Â òîì ïèñüìå?», - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ, ñàäÿñü â êðîâàòè. Â åãî ñëîâàõ ÿñíî ñëûøàëñÿ íåóìåëî çàâóàëèðîâàííûé ãíåâ.  
  
«ß íå äåëàë ýòîãî. Òû îòêàçàëñÿ ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàòü, ïîìíèøü? Òû ñêàçàë ìíå, ÷òîáû ÿ êàòèëñÿ â àä».   
  
«Òû íè ðàçó íå ïîñëàë ìíå íè ñëîâà, êîãäà ÿ áûë â ëàçàðåòå», - òåïåðü ãîëîñ Ñåâåðóñà çâó÷àë ìåíåå ãíåâíî, ñêîðåå, îáèæåííî. - «Òû òîãäà áûë ìíå òàê íóæåí, à òåáÿ íå áûëî ðÿäîì»  
  
Ðåìóñ ÷óòü íå óëûáíóëñÿ âîïðåêè âñåé ñåðüåçíîñòè ðàçãîâîðà. Ñåâåðóñ ïðèçíàë, ÷òî íóæäàëñÿ â íåì – ýòîãî áûëî äîñòàòî÷íî, ÷òîáû ó íåãî îò ðàäîñòè çàêðóæèëàñü ãîëîâà.  
  
«ß íå áûë óâåðåí, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ïðèìåøü», - ÷åñòíî ñêàçàë îí. - «ß íå ïðåäñòàâëÿë, ÷òî ñ òîáîé ñëó÷èëîñü. È äóìàë, ÷òî òû èñïûòûâàåøü êî ìíå îòâðàùåíèå»   
  
«Íåò», - Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé. - «Íèêîãäà. Äàæå êîãäà ÿ áûë òàê çîë, ÷òî ïûòàëñÿ òåáÿ çàäåòü ïîñèëüíåå»  
  
«Âðîäå òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðåäëîæèòü ìåíÿ äåìåíòîðàì?»  
  
«ß áû ýòîãî íèêîãäà íå ñäåëàë. ß çíàë, ÷òî òû ìåíÿ ñëûøèøü»  
  
«Èìåííî ïîýòîìó òû è ñêàçàë ýòî»  
  
«Èìåííî ïîýòîìó ÿ ýòî è ñêàçàë»  
  
«Íàì äåéñòâèòåëüíî íåîáõîäèìî ïðîäåëàòü áîëüøóþ ðàáîòó, ÷òîáû ñïðàâèòüñÿ ñî çëîñòüþ, ïðàâäà?»  
  
«Íàì?»  
  
«Íó äà, òû æå íå äóìàåøü, ÷òî ÿ ñîáèðàþñü ñåé÷àñ îò òåáÿ îòêàçàòüñÿ? Â êîíöå êîíöîâ, ìíå âñå åùå íåîáõîäèìî çåëüå, è ÿ âñåãäà õîòåë èìåòü áîãàòîãî ëþáîâíèêà…» - Ðåìóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ, óâèäåâ âûðàæåíèå ëèöà Ñåâåðóñà. «ß ëþáëþ òåáÿ, Ñåâ»  
  
«ß òîæå òåáÿ ëþáëþ, Ðåìóñ», - áûñòðî îòâåòèë Ñåâåðóñ.- «ß òàê äîëãî æäàë, ÷òîáû ñêàçàòü òåáå ýòî»  
  
«Íó ÷òî æ, òåïåðü òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü ýòî åùå ðàç»  
  
«Íå èñêóøàé ñóäüáó, Ëþïèí», - ïðîðû÷àë Ñåâåðóñ. Ðåìóñ ïðîñòî íàãíóëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åãî, íåæíî. Ê îãðîìíîìó åãî óäîâîëüñòâèþ, Ñåâåðóñ îòâåòèë íà ïîöåëóé.  
  
***********   
  
«À, Ñåâåðóñ. ß íàäåþñü, òû ÷óâñòâóåøü ñåáÿ ëó÷øå». - Äàìáëäîð ñìîòðåë íà ïàðó, âîøåäøóþ â åãî êàáèíåò ñ îáû÷íûì ìåðöàíèåì â ãëàçàõ. Áëýê, êîòîðûé «ñîâåðøåííî ñëó÷àéíî» çàáûë óéòè, ñ èíòåðåñîì îòìåòèë, ÷òî Ñíåéï è Ðåìóñ ïðèáûëè âìåñòå.  
  
«Äà, ñïàñèáî», - îòâåòèë Ñíåéï íåìíîãî íàñòîðîæåííî.  
  
«Ïîæàëóéñòà, ñàäèòåñü. Êñòàòè, Ðåìóñ, Ñèðèóñ, âû ìîæåòå îñòàòüñÿ, åñëè ïîæåëàåòå», - âçìàõîì ðóêè Äàìáëäîð ïîêàçàë èì, êóäà ïðèñàæèâàòüñÿ. - «Òåïåðü, Ñåâåðóñ, íàñ÷åò ýòîãî ñëó÷àÿ»  
  
«Äà...» - Ñíåéï, êàçàëîñü, ÷óâñòâóåò ñåáÿ íå â ñâîåé òàðåëêå. -«Ìíå íå ñëåäîâàëî íàïàäàòü íà Âàñ âîò òàê»  
  
«×åïóõà», - îòâåòèë Äàìáëäîð, âåñåëî çàñìåÿâøèñü. - «Êîíå÷íî, ìíå, ñêîðåå, ñëåäîâàëî áû îáúÿâèòü òåáå âûãîâîð, êîãäà òû íà÷àë çàäàâàòü ñâîè âîïðîñû…»  
  
«Àëüáóñ…»  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, ÿ âçðîñëûé è òðåíèðîâàííûé ìàã ñ îïûòîì, êîòîðûé ãîðàçäî îáøèðíåå, ÷åì ó òåáÿ. ß ñïîñîáåí ñåáÿ çàùèòèòü, è ÿ ñàì ðåøàþ, êàê è êîãäà ýòî íåîáõîäèìî ñäåëàòü. Òàê ÷òî ïîêîí÷èì ñ ýòèì», - ðåøèòåëüíî ïîñòàíîâèë Äàìáëäîð. - «Êàê áû òî íè áûëî, òû îáíàðóæèë òàëàíò, êîòîðûé âñòðå÷àëñÿ âñåãî ó íåñêîëüêèõ âîëøåáíèêîâ, è íàì íåîáõîäèìî ïîãîâîðèòü î òîì, êàê ëó÷øå åãî èñïîëüçîâàòü»  
  
«Òàëàíò?»  
  
«Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà â ïîñëåäíèé ðàç òû íà ñàìîì äåëå ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ñâîåé ïàëî÷êîé?»   
  
«×òî?»  
  
«Ñåãîäíÿ, òû íàêëàäûâàë çàêëÿòèÿ, ñëîæíîñòü è ñèëà êîòîðûõ îáû÷íî òðåáóþò ìíîãèõ ëåò ïðàêòèêè è îáÿçàòåëüíîãî íàëè÷èÿ âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êè.»  
  
«Ïðàâäà, ÷òî ëè?» - Ñíåéï âûãëÿäåë îøåëîìëåííûì. - «Äà, íàâåðíîå, òàê è áûëî»   
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò çíàåò, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü òâîðèòü ìàãèþ òàêîãî óðîâíÿ áåç ïàëî÷êè?» - Äàìáëäîð âíåçàïíî íàïðÿãñÿ. Ñíåéï íà ìãíîâåíèå çàäóìàëñÿ.  
  
«Íåò. Íåò, íå çíàåò. ß âñåãäà â åãî ïðèñóòñòâèè ïîëüçîâàëñÿ ïàëî÷êîé»  
  
«Òû àáñîëþòíî óâåðåí?»  
  
«Äà. Îí íàñìåõàëñÿ íàäî ìíîé â òîò ïîñëåäíèé ðàç, êîãäà ïðèøåë ïîñìîòðåòü íà ìåíÿ, íàä òåì, êàêîé ÿ áåñïîìîùíûé áåç íåå. ß çàáûë ñâîþ âîëøåáíóþ ïàëî÷êó â ìàããëîâñêîì Ëîíäîíå, îí ïîòîì åå ñàì çàáðàë»   
  
«È òû íå òâîðèë íèêàêîé ìàãèè, ïîêà îí áûë òàì?»  
  
«Àëüáóñ, ÿ åäâà äåðæàëñÿ íà íîãàõ. Êîíå÷íî, ÿ íå òâîðèë íèêàêîé ìàãèè»  
  
«Õîðîøî». - Äàìáëäîð ñíîâà îòêèíóëñÿ íà ñïèíêó êðåñëà, âûãëÿäÿ óäîâëåòâîðåííûì. - «Ñåâåðóñ, ïî-ìîåìó, ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî Âîëüäåìîðò çàäóìàë íàñ÷åò òåáÿ»  
  
«Î?»  
  
«Äà. Îí îæèäàåò, ÷òî òû ðàíî èëè ïîçäíî ïîòåðÿåøü íàä ñîáîé êîíòðîëü, ðàçîçëèâøèñü íà ìåíÿ. Ïðèìåðíî òàê, êàê òû ýòî ñäåëàë ñåãîäíÿ. È ïîïûòàåøüñÿ ìåíÿ óáèòü», - ñêàçàë ïðÿìî Äàìáëäîð. -«Ôàêòè÷åñêè, îí íà ýòî ðàññ÷èòûâàë»  
  
«×òî?!»  
  
«Îí çíàåò, ÷òî òû ðàáîòàåøü íà ìåíÿ. Òû ñàì ìíå ýòî ñêàçàë. È âñå-òàêè, âñå åùå âûçûâàåò òåáÿ. Íà îäíîé âñòðå÷å îí òåáÿ íàêàçûâàåò. Íà äðóãîé – îáõîäèòñÿ ñ òîáîé ñ ÷åì-òî âðîäå ñòàðîé ïðèâÿçàííîñòè. ß ïðîàíàëèçèðîâàë òâîè îò÷åòû. Òàì åñòü çàêîíîìåðíîñòü. Íàëèöî òùàòåëüíî âûñ÷èòàííîå âûâåäåíèå òåáÿ èç ðàâíîâåñèÿ, ÷òîáû òû íàõîäèëñÿ â ïîñòîÿííîì ñîñòîÿíèè ñàìîçàùèòû. Â êîíå÷íîì èòîãå, îí æäåò, ÷òî òû ñëîìàåøüñÿ ïîä ýòèì äàâëåíèåì è âçáðûêíåøü íà ìåíÿ çà òî, ÷òî ÿ âòÿíóë òåáÿ â òàêóþ áåçâûèãðûøíóþ ñèòóàöèþ»   
  
«Âçáðûêíó íà òåáÿ? Ñêîðåå ÿ ñîðâóñü íà íåãî», - õìûêíóë Ñíåéï.   
  
«Îí çíàåò âñþ òâîþ èñòîðèþ, Ñåâåðóñ», - ñêàçàë Äàìáëäîð, íà ýòîò ðàç î÷åíü ìÿãêî. - «Ìíå êàæåòñÿ, îí äóìàåò, áóäòî òâîè ïðåæíèå ñ íèì âçàèìîîòíîøåíèÿ â íåêîòîðîé ñòåïåíè çàùèòÿò åãî»  
  
«×òî îïðåäåëåííî íå çàùèòèëî Äæóëèàíà», - ïðîøåïòàë Ñíåéï.- «È, êàêóþ áû áëàãîäàðíîñòü ÿ ê íåìó íè ïèòàë, êîãäà áûë ìîëîäûì è îò÷àÿâøèìñÿ, îí óáèë åå ìíîãî ëåò íàçàä»  
  
«ß è íå ãîâîðþ, ÷òî åãî ïëàí îòëè÷àåòñÿ îñîáûì çäðàâîìûñëèåì»  
  
«Çäðàâîìûñëèå åìó âîîáùå ÷óæäî»   
  
«Òî÷íî». - Äàìáëäîð êèâíóë. - «È îí ñíîâà ïûòàåòñÿ èñïîëüçîâàòü òåáÿ â ñâîèõ ñîáñòâåííûõ öåëÿõ»  
  
Áëýê ñìîòðåë, êàê Ñíåéï ñòèñíóë ðóêàìè êîëåíè, åãî ðàçäðàæåíèå âèäèìî âîçðàñòàëî. È òóò îí óâèäåë, êàê Ðåìóñ ïîòÿíóëñÿ ê íåìó è ïîëîæèë ñâîþ ðóêó íà íàïðÿæåííîå ïðåäïëå÷üå Ñåâåðóñà.  
  
«Òû ìîæåøü êîíòðîëèðîâàòü ñåáÿ äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû îòïëàòèòü åìó òåì æå?»  
  
Ñíåéï ãëóáîêî âçäîõíóë, çàòåì åùå ðàç, ïðåæäå ÷åì êèâíóòü.  
  
«Äà»  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò äàë òåáå âîçìîæíîñòü óíè÷òîæèòü òâîåãî ìó÷èòåëÿ. Òû ïîçâîëèøü ìíå ñäåëàòü òî æå ñàìîå?»  
  
«Óíè÷òîæèòü åãî? Íî êàê? Ó ìåíÿ íåò ñèëû òàêîãî ðîäà»   
  
«ß äóìàþ, ÷òî òû íåäîîöåíèâàåøü ðàçìåð ñâîåé ìîùè. Íî ÿ íå ñîáèðàþñü ïðîñèòü òåáÿ óáèòü åãî. Òîëüêî îòâëåêàòü åãî âíèìàíèå äîñòàòî÷íî äîëãî, ÷òîáû Ãàððè ñìîã èñïîëüçîâàòü ñâîþ ñèëó äëÿ åãî óíè÷òîæåíèÿ»  
  
Ãàððè… Áîëüøå Áëýê íå ìîã îñòàâàòüñÿ áåçó÷àñòíûì.  
  
«Íåò! Ãàððè åùå ðåáåíîê. Îí íå âûñòîèò ïðîòèâ Âîëüäåìîðòà!», - âûïàëèë îí.  
  
«Îí óæå íå ðàç ýòî äåëàë, Áëýê. Òðè ðàçà, åñëè ÿ ïðàâèëüíî ïîìíþ», - ñêàçàë Ñíåéï óíè÷èæèòåëüíûì òîíîì.- «Îí åäèíñòâåííûé, êòî ñìîæåò óíè÷òîæèòü Âîëüäåìîðòà. Åñëè îí, êîíå÷íî, íå ïðèêîí÷èò ñåáÿ ñàì äî ýòîãî, ñâîèìè èäèîòñêèìè òðþêàìè»  
  
«Âïîëíå óìåñòíîå çàìå÷àíèå», - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Äàìáëäîð. - «Ó íåãî åñòü îñîáûé äàð, êîòîðûé íóæåí äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ìû ìîãëè áûòü óâåðåíû: Âîëüäåìîðò íå âåðíåòñÿ ñíîâà. Íî â ëþáîì ñëó÷àå, åìó ïîíàäîáèòñÿ ïîìîùü. Òû îáåñïå÷èøü åìó ýòó ïîääåðæêó?»  
  
Ñíåéï õðàíèë ìîë÷àíèå äîëãîå, äîëãîå âðåìÿ.  
  
«Âîëüäåìîðò íå çíàåò, ÷òî ÿ íå íóæäàþñü â âîëøåáíîé ïàëî÷êå. Åñëè â íàçíà÷åííîå âðåìÿ ÿ îêàæó åìó îòêðûòîå íåïîâèíîâåíèå è ïîçâîëþ åìó èëè îäíîìó èç åãî ïðèáëèæåííûõ ñëîìàòü ìîþ ïàëî÷êó…»  
  
«Êîòîðàÿ ìîæåò áûòü çàêîëäîâàíà òàêèì îáðàçîì, ÷òîáû ýòî ïðè÷èíèëî íåêîòîðûå æåñòîêèå ðàçðóøåíèÿ…», - ïîääåðæàë Äàìáëäîð.  
  
«È, êîãäà Ãàððè ïðîäîëæèò ñâîþ áèòâó, ó íåãî áóäåò ïðèêðûòèå, ÷òîáû ñäåëàòü òî, ÷òî îí äîëæåí», - çàêîí÷èë Ñíåéï. - «Äà. ß ýòî ñäåëàþ. Ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì»  
  
The end. 


End file.
